


Это письмо к тебе последнее

by InTheKettle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheKettle/pseuds/InTheKettle
Summary: Тренер/игрок, учитель/ученик и просто очень грустная история про слишком влюбленных людей.Предупреждения: частичное АУ, не хронологическое повествование, ангст, очень много ангста.Работа не имеет отношения к реальным фактам и людям, использованы лишь их медийные образы и немного фантазии.





	1. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Турин, ноябрь, за два дня до матча с Манчестер Юнайтед.

_всё красивое на земле мне хочется называть твоим именем_

— Дибала!

Пауло обернулся мгновенно, еще секунда на узнавание и он тут же изменился в лице, расплылся в широкой улыбке и раскрыл объятия.

— Джорджо!

Джорджо со счастливым хохотом подбежал к нему и запрыгнул на шею. Макс смотрел издалека, придирчиво: как Пауло становится в стойку, подхватывает его сына и с легкостью отрывает от земли. У них в этом сезоне лазарет был забит, не хватало еще чтобы Пауло потянул спину и когда — во время неофициального визита сына тренера. Более дурацкой травмы и придумать было сложно. Он знал, что перебарщивает с паранойей, Джорджо хоть и подрос, был худым как килька, а Дибала работал в зале и с большими весами. Это всё нервы и перенапряжение из-за начавшейся Лиги Чемпионов.

Тем временем его сын мило ворковал с его подопечным не слезая с рук. У них с Диби всегда было это странное взаимопонимание. О, Джорджо его обожал, был самым преданным фанатом, настолько, что даже Макс этому поражался. Пару раз у него проскакивала фраза «Ты не понимаешь, пап» — Макс тогда громко смеялся. Ну да, он — и не понимает Пауло Дибалу. Конечно.

Диби и сам порой вел себя, как ребенок. По крайней мере, с детьми он находил общий язык сразу же — те видели в нем «своего», а еще немного помогал авторитет на футбольном поле. Многие сходили с ума по юному ловкому форварду, который забивал голы не всегда красиво, но как-то волшебно, как будто вытаскивая этот момент из воздуха. Казалось, что Пауло уже перехитрили защитники, переиграл вратарь, а он выворачивался и забивал. Многие дети хотели стать такими же. А многие просто... сходили с ума по нему, да.

Пауло обожал играть в футбол с детьми из академии, у них на базе частенько бывали дети игроков и все, кто был свободен от занятий, с удовольствием уделяли им время — пресловутая семейная атмосфера «Ювентуса», — сын Миралема был всеобщим любимцем, например. И все же Максу казалось, что Джорджо для Пауло был особенным, причем, вовсе не по очевидным причинам. Они познакомились, когда Пауло впервые выиграл с Ювентусом Скудетто; Джорджо отчаянно стеснялся, не отходил от Валентины ни на шаг, но все же любопытство и желание пообщаться с кумиром пересилило. Джорджо подошел подписать футболку, сам, и Пауло тепло ему улыбнулся.

— Ты сын сеньора Аллегри, правильно? — спросил Пауло, выговаривая итальянские слова чуть четче, чем обычно.

Джорджо не знал, куда ему деваться от неловкости и обреченно кивнул.

— Мне очень приятно познакомиться, — Пауло осторожно пожал его сыну руку, серьезно, как взрослому. Макс улыбнулся, а Джорджо растаял. — Играешь в футбол?

— Немножко.

— Погоняем мяч, пока там все фотографируются?

И они действительно пошли играть — Пауло, только что отпахавший на поле и его сын, оба довольные как слоны. В какой-то момент Макс перестал следить за ними даже краем глаза, где-то там рядом точно была Валентина, а его отвлекли сначала клубное ТВ, потом Аньелли. Он сам ощущал умиротворение, которое наступало внутри после хорошо сделанной работы. Доверить своего ребенка Пауло? Ну, во-первых, они на стадионе в окружении кучи людей, а во-вторых, Макс просто знал, что ничего не случится. Дибала только со стороны казался безответственным не выросшим тинейджером, но на самом деле такой вывод мог сделать лишь очень неумный и совершенно не знающий его человек.

Потом Пауло пошел переоделся и уже на вечернем празднике Джорджо подбежал к нему сам, без всякого стеснения. И снова Пауло сделал выбор в пользу его компании, вместо празднования с командой. Это не было ради чего-то — чтобы подлизаться к главному тренеру через его сына, или просто проявить уважение, нет, — сезон уже закончился, у Дибалы и так было место в стартовом составе, да и подобные интриги ему чужды. Он делал это, наверное, из-за внутренней доброты и любви всех взрослых немного одиноких людей к детям и животным, или ему действительно было интереснее общаться с Джорджо, чем просто напиваться в честь трофея. В любом случае, Макс чувствовал тепло на сердце, когда видел как внимательно Пауло слушает его сына, и как сосредоточенно они рубятся в какую-то игру на мобильном.

Уже под занавес вечера, когда все собрались разъезжаться, Пауло донес уставшего Джорджо до машины на руках и передал с рук на руки Максу. Они тепло попрощались, Макс усадил сына в такси с Валентиной, а потом, повинуясь порыву, прижал Дибалу к себе в отеческом объятии. Он благодарил его за всё разом — за игру, за работу в сезоне и терпение, за старание и за такую значительную мелочь, как этот вечер. Пауло прижался к нему в ответ, он хорошо это помнил, но тогда еще не знал, что с его стороны в этом жесте не было ничего дружеского или сыновьего.

Воспоминания промчались быстро, легли поверх реальности как старая фотокарточка. Джорджо наконец отклеился от Дибалы, но не отпустил его руки, когда целеустремленно буксировал к Максу. 

— Пап, можно я побуду с Пауло? Он уже ничем не занят, я не буду ему мешать.

И хотя они давно договорились, что на территории базы никаких «пап», Макс решил пропустить это мимо ушей. Вместо этого он взглянул в смешливые глаза Дибалы и сказал с притворной строгостью:

— Ой, это кто у нас уже всё закончил? Тот, кто просил дополнительное время после тренировок?

Пауло улыбнулся в ответ на подколку.

— Я правда почти закончил даже свое дополнительное время на сегодня и Джорджо мне никогда не мешает. 

— Ладно, развлекайтесь. Но ты не заигрывайся, у тебя еще уроки, — Макс взъерошил волосы сыну, а потом убрал челку с глаз.

— А мне Пауло поможет, правда?

На мгновение у Пауло промелькнула такая растерянность на лице, что Макс с трудом удержался от хохота. 

— Да пожалуйста, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Следующие пару часов Макс провел на совещании с ассистентами, а Дибала с Джорджо... Ох, он надеялся, что они хотя бы поели в столовой. Надо было сказать или хотя бы в шутку намекнуть, потому что Пауло иногда заигрывался и терял счет времени, а Джорджо вообще мог забыть про еду.

Макс нашел их в комнате отдыха и, судя по стаканам сока и наполовину пустой тарелке, в столовой они уже побывали. Джорджо сидел максимально близко к Пауло и сосредоточенно писал в большой учебной тетради. Сам Дибала что-то азартно искал в интернете, переходя по ссылкам с нечеловеческой скоростью.

— Тут несколько решений этого примера, но я не уверен, что вы это уже проходили.

— Если мы решим его по-другому, то ответ не засчитают.

— Логично, потому что вам нужно выучить определенное правило из учебника и решить с его помощью пример. Кстати, где учебник?

— Я забыл его у мамы.

— Ладно. Решишь позже или спросишь совета у одноклассников.

Джорджо театрально всплеснул руками и уронил голову, легко стукнувшись о тетрадь.

— Я никогда не закончу это домашнее задание и меня выгонят из школы.

Дибала рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Не всё так плохо, я уверен. Из-за одного примера не выгоняют.

— А вот бы и выгнали, сил уже нет! — театрально провыл Джорджо, воздев руки. Макс подавил смешок, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, а Пауло в это время сочувственно погладил его сына по плечу.

— Ну-ну. Школу как ни крути нужно закончить, чтобы получить хотя бы базовое образование.

— Ты говоришь как папа. 

— Я? Нет! — со своей точки обзора Макс заметил, как у Дибалы чуть покраснели уши.

— Он тебя завербовал, чтобы ты на меня повлиял, точно!

— Ничего такого, я клянусь. Просто все люди со временем понимают ценность школы. Я тоже не любил учиться, но мне пришлось это делать, иначе никакого футбола.

— А у меня не получается с футболом, значит, нужно уделять ему больше времени, значит, нужно меньше заниматься уроками, но тогда не получается в школе. В итоге не получается ничего.

Этот вздох Джорджо был уже не таким театральным и Макс почувствовал себя неуютно. Ему сын никогда такого не говорил, разве что иногда мог упомянуть плохие оценки. О том, что он думает о собственных навыках в футболе Макс вообще слышал впервые. Тревога смешалась с легкой завистью — Дибале Джорджо выложил всё начистоту за несколько часов общения, ну надо же, какие они друзья. Но по-настоящему сердиться он не мог, не сейчас и не на них. Разве что на себя.

Пауло тем временем обнял грустного Джорджо и пересадил к себе на коленку.

— Эй, nene, ну ты чего. Не всё решается в десять лет, знаешь. Никого не выгоняют из школы за нерешенный пример, а из футбола за незабитый гол. Я знаю, ежедневная работа надоедает, но результат обязательно придет.

— А если не придет?

— Где, в учебе или в футболе? — педантично уточнил Пауло.

— В футболе. Что, если моя планка — скамейка пятой лиги?

Макс досадливо прикусил губу — Джорджо точно повторял чьи-то слова. Интересно, от какого умника он услышал такую чушь. Но Дибала не стал смеяться и разуверять его.

— Знаешь, я сам очень много думал, что чем бы занялся, если бы с футболом не получилось. Если бы моя семья и друзья не поверили в меня, если бы тренера не тратили свое время, занимаясь со мной больше, чем нужно. И я понял, что мог бы жить без этого всего, ходить на работу пять дней в неделю, а в футбол играть по выходным с друзьями.

— Серьезно? — шокировано протянул Джорджо и повернулся, чтобы видеть лицо Дибалы. Макс быстро сделал шаг назад, прячась за дверным косяком, чтобы дослушать такой неожиданно интересный диалог. — Ты правда готов бросить футбол ради скучной обычной жизни?

— Во-первых, футбол невозможно бросить, если ты его по-настоящему любишь. Я играл бы на уровне скамейки пятой лиги, как ты говоришь, пускай. Или создал бы свою любительскую команду неудачников. Мы бы никогда не выигрывали, но очень старались.

Джорджо прыснул.

— Ну а во-вторых, обычная жизнь вовсе не скучная. Можно быть хорошим человеком и не играть при этом в футбол. Это вообще не связанные вещи.

— А талант?

— А что «талант»?

— Твой талант. Ты говоришь, что не занимался бы и ничего не получилось. Но ведь есть еще талант. И волшебная левая.

Макс улыбнулся, представив выражение лица, с которым Джорджо это говорил.

— Талант проходит. А волшебной левой маловато будет — даже чтобы ездить на велосипеде нужно две ноги.

Джорджо снова захихикал и Макс понял, что пора выходить. Он даже не пытался сделать вид, что не подслушивал, а случайно шел мимо, но мальчики его не заметили — Пауло щекотал почти не брыкающегося Джорджо и хохотал сам.

— Я смотрю, у вас тут веселее, чем у нас в тренерской.

Пауло поднял голову и отвлекся, а Джорджо наконец смог выкрутиться из объятий и стратегически отбежал, прячась за спину Макса. В глазах у Дибалы все еще плясали искорки смеха. Макс подавил желание поправить ему непослушную челку.

— Мы не можем решить пример, — признался Джорджо.

— Да? Ну и брось его пока. В остальном вы уже тут закончили? Я думаю, мы можем все вместе поехать поужинать. Пауло — с меня должок.

— Да мы немного поели...

— Вот именно, я знаю что оставалось в столовой и что вы поели. Давай, не выделывайся, поехали.

Пауло улыбнулся и начал собирать разбросанные по столу вещи Джорджо, а тот бросился ему помогать. Макс подумал, что мог бы часами так смотреть на то, как они возятся, смеются и передразнивают друг друга, как Дибала мягко зовет его сына «nene» и обнимает его, крепко, как старший брат. Хотелось вклиниться в этот маленький мирок, тем более, что там он лишним точно не был. Случайно услышанные маленькие секреты еще звенели в воздухе, но все, что можно было сделать сейчас, это быть рядом. 

Но надежда на хороший вечер разбилась всего от одного телефонного звонка. Макс очень не любил, когда его планы срывали, и тем более не терпел такого от родственников, но у Клаудии всегда было на всё свое мнение. Потому они и не ужились. И вот сейчас — он просил не привозить ему ребенка в начале недели, когда у них в среду важный матч в Лиге Чемпионов, но кто его вообще спрашивает. Неудивительно, что Клаудия что-то забыла и потребовала сына назад. Пришлось сломя голову нестись за рюкзаком с вещами и так же быстро бежать к выходу, пугая оставшийся персонал базы.

Джорджо ужасно расстроился и попросил Дибалу проводить его до парковки, и, пожалуй, только присутствие Пауло придавало ему сил, чтобы не разреветься.

Клаудия нервничала у машины, но заметив их замахала руками.

— Джорджо, ну что это за лицо, а ну-ка прекрати. Мы съездим в одно место всего на пару часов, это касается твоей медицинской страховки, иначе ты не сможешь ходить в бассейн. Вечером ты уже вернешься к отцу, я сама тебя завезу.

— Но я не хочу ходить в бассейн...

— Ай, не спорь, пригодится.

Клаудия тем временем смерила взглядом Дибалу, нашла его не особо интересным, и переключилась на Макса.

— Я знаю все, что ты мне хочешь сказать.

Макс открыл рот и закрыл его. Да, поэтому они и разошлись, в том числе.

— Это важно. Да, я забыла и могла бы тебя не дергать, мои извинения. Но и ты тоже хорош!

— Да что я?!

— А ты как всегда: до матчей за день тебя не трогай, после матча два дня ты приходишь в себя, а в тот момент, когда у тебя два матча в неделю, ты вообще никому не доступен. Жить ты когда собираешься, Массимилиано?

Макс раздраженно закатил глаза и сунул руки в карманы.

— Ладно, как скажешь, если это и правда займет пару часов, то лучше вам выехать уже прямо сейчас. Позвони мне, когда освободитесь, я уже наверняка буду дома.

— О, я надеюсь.

Джорджо под шумок обнимался с Дибалой и немного повеселел от того, что тот тихо шепнул ему на ухо. Клаудия смерила Пауло уже более пристальным взглядом и пока они садились в машину, Макс расслышал: 

— Это Дибала, он помогал мне решать пример.

— Хорошо, а ты сказал ему «спасибо»?

Когда они наконец выехали за ворота, Макс выдохнул и повернулся к Пауло, который почему-то не ушел. Почему-то за эту нелепую сцену не было стыдно — жизнь есть жизнь во всех проявлениях. Одно плохо: ужин на сегодня точно отменялся. Можно было бы попытаться пошутить, что приглашение еще в силе, и Макс действительно в какой-то мере был должен Пауло за подработку няней для его сына, но... Они всё уже обсудили в конце прошлого сезона. Назад дороги не было.

Они медленно пошли в сторону базы, Дибала рядом, только руку протяни и коснись теплой ладони. Он вдруг спросил:

— Сильно переживаешь из-за Манчестер Юнайтед?

Макс кивнул. То, что на пресс-конференции вылилось бы в красноречивый поток с моралью в конце можно было сказать Дибале без слов. Он понял.

— Не волнуйся, ладно? Всё будет хорошо.

— Всё слишком хорошо в этом сезоне. Слишком ровно идем. Понимаешь?

Пауло поджал губы и усмехнулся.

— Да. Было бы легче, если бы мы проиграли и люди бы видели, что мы настоящие, а не превратились в машину в этом сезоне.

— То есть, ты проигрывать собрался на родном стадионе?

Пауло рассмеялся.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Просто подбадриваю тебя. Видимо, получается не очень.

— Да уж, с такими подбадриваниями тренерской карьеры тебе не видать.

— Ну, у меня еще много времени.

Макс почувствовал прикосновение к руке, легкое, наверняка Пауло задел его случайно — судя по шокированным глазам так и было. Как же так, они ведь договаривались и первую половину сезона всё получалось. Макс сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, коротко прижал его к себе, отпустил и пожелал хорошего вечера. Они разошлись в разные стороны — Пауло в раздевалку, а Макс к себе в кабинет. Сожаление о несбывшемся ужине преследовало его до самой ночи.


	2. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Декабрь, Турин — Берн — Турин

_я теперь пустое говорю, ем пустое, пустоту творю_

Пауло озадаченно заглянул в собственный термос и потер глаза. Картина не поменялась: он действительно зачем-то сыпанул на самое дно добрую горсть черного чая. Тот самый термос, в котором обычно носил с собой кипяток для мате. Только настоящий аргентинец или уругваец понял бы его беду и невнимательность. Да и чай был непростой, а, скажем так, памятный. Пауло удивился сам себе, как он вообще нашел его на заставленной всякой всячиной полке, да еще и настолько отвлекся, что не заметил этого.

Несколько секунд он просто не знал, что делать. Выбрасывать? Как-то жалко. Перепрятывать пачку? Очень глупо. Фоново бормотал телевизор, что-то там о биржевых сводках, в которых Пауло был ни в зуб ногой, но продолжал утром включать экономический канал и собираться под него. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он выделывается и пытается казаться умнее, но на самом деле Пауло просто терпеть не мог слушать утром про мировые катаклизмы или уж тем более про спорт.

— Солнце, ты не опаздываешь? — крикнула ему из глубины квартиры Ори.

Пауло наконец отмер и решительно залил чай в термосе кипятком. Потом хлопнул себя по лбу, достал ситечко и при помощи двух чашек стал избавляться от заварки. А что делать, если сам себе дурак.

— Нет, успеваю!

— Поторопись, а то встанешь в пробку как в прошлую пятницу.

— Ага, спасибо, любовь моя, уже бегу.

Он залил несчастный чай обратно в термос, добавил туда еще кипятка и сыпанул напоследок немного имбиря и кардамона. Что ж, один день без мате пережить можно, в крайнем случае, Родриго поделится. Если не зацикливаться на деталях, то сейчас он всё делал правильно, а если зацикливаться...

Макс с прошлых выходных выглядел приболевшим, но не признавал этого. Кашлял в рукав, убегал от врачей, даже старался не попадаться на глаза Аньелли и Недведу — просто цирк. Кому рассказать, что уважаемый тренер Ювентуса может вести себя как школьник — не поверят. Пауло всегда это поражало: как человек, в одних моментах педантичный до занудства, в другой ситуации может вести себя, как полный раздолбай? Команда подшучивала, что тренера нужно скрутить и доставить хотя бы до медкабинета на базе, но шутки шутками, а легкая простуда все не желала уходить. Наверняка Пауло просто задумался над всей этой ситуацией, вот и принял решение... хм, даже без участия мозга, судя по всему. 

Ори снова позвала его мелодичным голосом, но на этот раз Пауло уже был готов. Он быстро затолкал любимый чай Макса — по сути, единственный чай, который он пил, — обратно на полку, снова заставив ее другими коробочками, привезенными со всех концов света. Даже если кто-то из домашних будет рыться так глубоко, все равно не поймет чем именно эта разноцветная упаковка отличается от других, но Пауло было так спокойнее.

Не иначе благодаря заботе и предупреждениям Орианы, Пауло приехал на базу даже раньше необходимого. Он бесшумно прошел по пустым коридорам, минуя раздевалку, в сторону тренерского крыла. Дверь в кабинет главного тренера была приоткрыта, а сам кабинет пуст. Пауло не удержался и закатил глаза — семейная атмосфера «Ювентуса», заходи кто хочешь, бери что хочешь. За несколько лет в клубе он видел эту дверь запертой на замок так много раз, что мог пересчитать их по пальцам одной руки. Да, Макс редко заседал в кабинете и ничего важного там точно не хранил, но всё равно казалось диким, что пройти сюда мог хоть Дибала, хоть Эдин Пьянич.

Пауло быстро скользнул внутрь и поставил термос на стол. Потом вышел и убедился, что его заметно из приоткрытой двери. На секунду он замешкался, раздумывая приложить ли записку. Глупо и сентиментально? Тогда уж лучше отправить сообщение. Пауло покачал головой и направился в сторону раздевалки.

Тренировочный день пошел своим чередом. Сначала небольшой разогрев, потом упражнения с мячом. Макс чуть-чуть опоздал на полевую тренировку, Пауло сначала не заметил его появления, а потом то и дело одергивал себя, чтобы перестать находить его взглядом. Он выглядел как обычно, точнее, примерно так же, как и всю предыдущую неделю — полностью заболевшим. Ежился, кутаясь в куртку получше, пытался кашлять куда-то в сторону и бывало молчал глядя чьи-то ошибки в передачах, чего за ним вообще не водилось. 

Нашел или не нашел термос и выпил ли хоть немного чая оставалось загадкой. Пауло надеялся только на то, что Макс разглядит в этом жесте жирный намек на то, что было бы неплохо сходить к врачу и позаботиться о себе. Еще один парадокс Аллегри: на футбольном поле он был прямолинейным до зубовного скрежета, а в жизни пускался в полутона и странные шуточки. Бесило и то, и другое.

Тренировка окончилась как обычно, их отпустили к массажистам, а потом Миралем позвал немного поплавать в бассейне. В раздевалку Пауло заходил уже с мыслями о том, как проведет сегодняшний вечер, куда сводит Ориану и попросить ли маму составить им компанию. И вдруг он замер, едва не врезавшись в Дугласа. На лавке перед его шкафчиком стоял его термос.

— О, Пауло, смотри, а ты говорил, что дома забыл, — сказал Родриго, которого он уже ограбил сегодня на пару глотков мате.

— Вот растяпа, ну точно вчера бросил и кто-то из работников нашел, — Коста не мог не влезть, конечно, — Ты хоть поспрашивай у народа, кто этот добрый ангел.

— Ага, да, спрошу.

— Из уборщиков точно кто-то. Теперь ты им должен.

Пауло не мог не поддаться любопытству, открутил крышку и заглянул внутрь. Термос был пуст, чаем даже не пахло. 

— Ты там клад что ли найти хочешь? — продолжал веселиться Коста.

— А, похоже анонимный доброжелатель тебе его еще и вымыл. Везет же, — Родриго притворно вздохнул.

— Ой, да идите вы, — отмахнулся Пауло.

Внутри у него бушевало любопытство: выпил или просто вылил? И записку тоже не оставил, ох как оригинально. Пауло схватился за телефон, но тут же раздумал. Зная Макса, весь этот жест с возвратом термоса, скорее всего, и был ответом. Поиграли и хватит.

Пауло еще раз задумался о звонке тренеру, когда вышел на парковку. Сидя в машине он задумчиво вертел в руках телефон, не решаясь разблокировать. Он точно помнил их историю переписки, до последнего слова. Сообщений было немного — какие-то уточнения по тренировкам, годичной и более давности, да и всё, лишнее Пауло удалил сам. Были еще необычайно тёплые и ободряющие фразочки времен чемпионата мира — удалить их не поднялась рука. Была и запись о звонке, в день, когда французы их выбили. Пауло был тогда в какой-то несознанке, всё виделось как сквозь мутное стекло, он с трудом отвечал людям, которых видел перед собой, а по телефону не мог заставить себя принять даже звонок от мамы.

Но Макс позвонил и он ответил. Минутная слабость; Пауло раздрыдался едва услышав мягкий голос своего алленаторе и плакал, как ребенок, пока все слёзы не вышли. Певучий итальянский, успокаивающие интонации, почти нежность из уст очень жесткого человека, который сейчас был так далеко. Макс продолжал говорить ему о том, что это пустяки, он потрясающий футболист, сколько у него еще будет в сборной турниров и побед, самое важное — только впереди, а сейчас есть целое лето, которое можно потратить на отдых и глупости. По сути, он не сказал ничего такого, что бы потом не сказали все, кто утешал Пауло. Но именно его Пауло послушал и успокоился, отпустил горькое поражение и тяжелые мысли о старших товарищах по сборной сразу же, перевернул эту страницу. Он знал, что разговор не станет ничьим достоянием, Макс никогда не напомнит об этих слезах и не упрекнет.

Этот звонок был очень важным, Пауло решил для себя, что если Максу когда-нибудь понадобится его помощь, он обязательно сделает все возможное и окажет посильную поддержку. Сегодняшняя ситуация казалось смешной и сюрреалистичной: прячущийся от врачей больной тренер и его подопечный, который решил поделиться своим термосом. Надо же, какая поддержка. Пауло знал, что мог бы сейчас подняться к Максу в кабинет и поговорить — сейчас, в более уязвимом состоянии, он бы даже послушал его. Но, быть может, помощь состояла именно в этом — не мешать. Макс не оставил записки. Не написал даже язвительную смс. Это была просьба. И Пауло решил выполнить ее.

Он бросил телефон на соседнее сидение и завел мотор.

***

О том, что в Швейцарии все пройдет не так уж гладко, можно было догадаться заранее. Но того, что все пойдет настолько «не так», не подозревал никто.

Пауло смотрел игру со скамейки и не понимал, в чем дело. Куда девались все шансы, что они создавали, как Янг Бойз умудряются давить, что вообще происходит. Бывают игры, когда все идет наперекосяк, но Пауло видел как можно поправить ситуацию. В перерыве он, сгорая от нетерпения, подошел к Аллегри. После крупной ссоры в прошлом году он дал зарок сам себе, что не будет лезть в тренерские задумки, а будет прилежно выполнять то, что ему скажут, но промолчать здесь не мог.

— Мне разогреваться на следующий тайм?

Макс едва смерил его взглядом.

— Нет, пока сиди.

— Ты не хочешь выиграть этот матч? — Пауло прикусил язык уже после того, как сорвались слова. Что ж, по крайней мере теперь Макс посмотрел на него внимательнее.

— Я хочу чтобы ты остался с двумя здоровыми ногами. 

— Но я мог бы...

Макс выдал невообразимую гримасу из тех, что бесили Пауло до красной пелены перед глазами. 

— Давай так: если всё пойдет совсем плохо, то я выпущу тебя. Градацию от «плохо» до «совсем плохо» выбираю я. Идет?

Пауло кивнул. Помимо гримас он заметил еще покрасневшие скулы, мелкие суетливые движения, которые у Макса прорывались сквозь маску идеального алленаторе, свидетельствующие о смертельной усталости. Хотел бы он знать, говорил он сейчас с Максом, его болезнью, или антибиотиком, которые он вроде как начал пить.

Во втором тайме все перешло в стадию «совсем плохо» очень быстро. Пауло пошел разогреваться, а потом подбежал к Максу за последними указаниями.

— Зона трекварти у них пустая совершенно. 

— Да, вижу.

— Выходи и сразу бей оттуда, мяч особо не передерживай. 

Макс сжал его запястье — то ли ободряюще, то ли на удачу, — но Пауло замер, почувствовав жар от его ладони даже через рукав лонгслива. Макс буквально горел на месте и это была отнюдь не метафора страсти. Как он вообще стоял на ногах с такой температурой? На мгновение в животе у Пауло образовался липкий комок ужаса — ощущение, знакомое по моментам, когда он до одури волновался за родных и близких. Но сейчас поддаваться страху было нельзя, нужно было выходить на поле и помогать команде.

— Отыграй хотя бы один мяч, два я даже не прошу. Все понял? Вперед.

Пауло кивнул и побежал. Макс как в воду глядел — он забил дважды, но второй гол отменили при помощи VAR. Но это все было неважно. Выйдя на поле, Пауло привычно забыл обо всем, сосредоточившись на мяче, партнерах по команде и соперниках. А уже в раздевалке вспомнил о состоянии Макса, но теперь, спустя насыщенные полчаса ему казалось, что он сам себе придумал невесть что. На самом деле ничего страшного — плохой день, неудачная игра, но они всё равно выходят из группы на первом месте, а сейчас осталось только вернуться в отель, забрать вещи и улететь. Завтра будет лучше.

Дальше события развивались стремительно. Они выходили из здания стадиона к автобусу, Пауло привычно выхватил тренера глазами в толпе и... Боже, этот момент будет сниться ему в кошмарах, в замедленной съемке и со светомузыкой. Макс вдруг покачнулся и начал крениться в сторону, Пауло рванул к нему мгновенно, не успев даже задуматься, что он делает и зачем, и подставил плечо, неловко пытаясь подхватить за талию. Макс осел в его руках, глаза закатились, а лицо было очень, очень бледным. Пауло едва не заорал от ужаса, а к ним тут же подскочили человек десять, не меньше. Все начали тормошить Аллегри, звать по имени, бить по щекам. 

Макс быстро очнулся, а к ним пробился клубный врач, взгляд которого не сулил ничего хорошего. 

— Синьор Аллегри, вы меня узнаете? Понимаете где вы находитесь?

— Клаудио, я все еще в своем уме, просто мне немного нехорошо. — Даже в таком состоянии, Макс умудрялся язвить. — И мы с вами в Швейцарии и только что проиграли матч.

— Когда вы в последний раз ели?

— Утром.

— А принимали свое лекарство?

— Тогда же.

— Не ругайте его, у него сильный жар, — вклинился Пауло, который все еще продолжал работать портативной подставкой для тренера. Судя по ощущениям, он как будто стоял рядом с раскаленной плитой. Макс не стал отталкивать его, лишь скользнул мутным взглядом.

— Ну конечно, у него жар, действие его таблеток заканчивается через восемь часов.

— Мне нужна была свежая голова на этот матч.

— О, и как, сработало? — доктор спросил почти сочувственно.

Синьор Аньелли вырос словно из ниоткуда с несколькими людьми в форменных куртках «Янг Бойз», которые выглядели еще более испуганными, чем сам Дибала.

— Макс, ты как? Быть может, в больницу?

— Всё в полном порядке, сейчас Пауло донесет меня до автобуса и поедем.

Аньелли закатил глаза.

— Ну, раз ты еще в силах шутить, то всё не так плохо.

— А вот это совершенно не показатель! — разъяренно встрял врач.

— У нас всё равно нет выхода, до самолета пара часов. Садимся в автобус.

— И молимся.

— Клаудио!

Пауло довел Макса до автобуса и остался сидеть рядом с ним. Наверное, нужно было уступить это место врачу или синьору Аньелли, но Пауло подумал об этом уже когда они тронулись. Его все еще немного колотило и казалось, что если он отойдет от Макса хотя бы пару метров и пустит ситуацию на самотек, то случится нечто ужасное и непоправимое. 

Макс прикрыл глаза и расслабился в кресле, могло даже показаться, что уснул, только вот продолжал мелко болезненно сглатывать. Пауло тихо попросил у ребят сзади воды — передали холодную, но тут уже, наверное, все равно было. Он осторожно тронул Макса за руку, передал открытую уже бутылку, тот поблагодарил кивком. Никто не произнес ни слова, как в немом кино, как будто так и было задумано. С самого начала сезона они оба искали этот идеальный баланс общения и в итоге пришли к схеме «говорить только по делу». Трусливо, зато не так болезненно. 

— Не боишься? — вдруг спросил Макс.

— Мм, что?

— Заразиться. От меня.

«Слабоумием? Да я уже!» — чуть было не выплюнул Пауло, но вовремя остановился. Нервы, нервы... адреналин после матча и пережитого после уже начал выветриваться, ругаться не хотелось. 

— Я прививку делал в начале сезона. Вроде бы от таких случаев.

— Уже появились прививки от глупости что ли?

Пауло закрыл лицо рукой и попытался подавить хохот. Он слышал как Макс тихо смеялся, но тут же закашлялся и начал пить воду. 

По прибытию в отель их ждали две новости. Первая: через пару часов они не улетят, из аэропорта сообщили, что произошло обледенение взлетной полосы и все вечерние и ночные рейсы отложены до утра. И вторая: руководство «Янг Бойз» настолько впечатлилось состоянием главного тренера «Ювентуса», что прислали им лучшего врача из центральной больницы Берна. Макс начал было язвить, что никому не нужен мертвый итальянский тренер, но поймав взгляд Клаудио быстро закончил мысль и отгородился от него Дибалой.

Хотя в команде были ребята повыше и покрепче, Пауло сам бережно довел Макса до его номера и передал его с рук на руки врачам. В номере помимо них были еще второй тренер и физиотерапевт — все вместе они мешая итальянский, английский и немецкий, начали выяснять какие таблетки принимал синьор Аллегри, где рецепт, существуют ли аналоги и не нужно ли капельницу. Пауло выскользнул из номера — здесь он был явно лишним, — и столкнулся нос к носу с синьором Аньелли.

— Пауло. Спасибо. Ты сегодня молодец, — сказал тот и по-отечески потрепал его по плечу.

Пауло неловко развел руками.

— Сделал всё, что мог, на поле в том числе.

Аньелли коротко улыбнулся.

— Да Господь с ним, с матчем. И надо же было Максу заболеть именно на этой неделе! Я могу тебя попросить еще кое о чем? 

— Да, конечно, что-угодно.

— Можешь принести ему из ресторана чего-нибудь поесть? Там сейчас помощники договариваются. Слышал, что он ничего не ел с утра? Макс очень упрям, а тебя может послушать.

Пауло опешил и не сразу нашелся с ответом.

— Кого, меня?! — наконец выдавил он.

Синьор Аньелли снова похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся как-то подозрительно сочувственно.

— Он всегда прислушивается к твоему мнению. Я уж не знаю, как это работает.

У Пауло пробежал холодок по спине. 

— Никогда не замечал ничего такого.

— Ну, хотя бы попытайся. Как минимум, тебя он не выставит за дверь. Если будет упираться, то угрожай позвать Клаудио. 

— Запрещенный прием.

— Да, нельзя так с больным человеком, — Аньелли мягко улыбался и выглядел тот, кто кое-что знает или понял. 

Пауло пробормотал, что он сейчас, одна нога здесь, другая там и сбежал в сторону лестницы, вместо того чтобы дожидаться лифта на глазах у президента клуба. Он по инерции пробежал два пролета и остановился. Глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в стену. Всё было в порядке, никто не умирал, это просто простуда, ничего серьезного. А Аньелли... да что Аньелли, не знает он на самом деле ни о чем, просто по лицу Пауло всё понял про его маленький страх. В конце-концов, Андреа был взрослым семейным человеком, не понаслышке знал что такое горе и мог понять подобные приступы паники из-за ерунды. Наверное. Пауло сам был немного шокирован своей реакцией.

Уже успокоившись, он спустился еще немного, потом хлопнул себя по лбу и пошел обратно на свой этаж, в свой номер — за термосом. И переодеть уже наконец дурацкий официальный костюм!

Отель, в котором они остановились, был не самым лучшим в городе, зато организация их приезда была на высоте — никаких назойливых фанатов и лишних лиц. В полу-пустом холле Пауло никто не остановил, он спокойно проскользнул в ресторанчик, который был закрыт на этот день специально для них. Там тоже было пусто, лишь за одним столиком сидели Криштиану и Марио и тихо переговаривались. Престранная картина, кто увидел бы — не поверил. У Криштиану было какое-то несчастное выражение на лице, он наклонялся к уху Марио, как будто вокруг все еще были камеры и их разговор мог кто-то подслушать, или прочитать по губам. Марио рассеянно вертел в руках телефон и периодически кивал. 

Заметив Пауло, они оба чуть вскинулись, а тот попытался выдавить жалкую улыбку.

— Ну как он? — обеспокоенно спросил Марио.

— Пока не знаю, с ним врачи, — честно ответил Пауло. — Но вроде бы ничего серьезного. Просто забыл выпить таблетку.

Марио закатил глаза.

— Скорее, «не захотел». Вот как так можно? Иногда мне кажется, что он совершенно неуправляем. 

— То есть, у вас такое часто случается? — осторожно поинтересовался Криштиану.

— Не, именно такое — редко. Мистер Аллегри болеет редко, но и без того регулярно случается какой-нибудь цирк. И с ним, и без него. Ты перешел в очень удачливый клуб, ты в курсе?

— Да я и сам такой удачливый, что с удовольствием кому-нибудь отсыпал бы волшебной пыльцы, — Криштиану криво улыбнулся, а Марио прыснул.

Пауло понял, что здесь своя атмосфера и попытался проскользнуть дальше, к кухне.

— Эй, а ты чего тут? Есть, что ли, хочешь? Садись с нами. 

— Нет, я это...сейчас спрошу, а потом лучше наверху.

— А, ну тогда иди-иди, — Марио тут же вежливо потерял к нему интерес, повернул в руке телефон и начал что-то показывать Кришу.

Пауло кивнул сам себе и наконец продолжил свой путь. Странная парочка, год назад еще никто не мог бы сказать, что однажды Криштиану Роналду и Марио Манджукич подружатся настолько, что будут не разлей вода на тренировках и вне поля, не говоря уже про взаимодействие во время игры. Но в «Ювентусе» порой случались странные вещи. Слишком часто, Марио правильно подметил.

На кухне возникло уже привычное для выездов недопонимание: помощники, как и сказал Аньелли, предупредили поваров, те переполошились и едва не завалили Пауло едой. Тот при помощи очень плохого английского, который люди понимали еще хуже, чем он на нем объяснялся, и жестов объяснил, что ничего не нужно, не будет он столько есть, да и вообще не будет, вот только бы в термос чего-нибудь горяченького... Всех разогнала пожилая грузная женщина, которая была здесь кем-то вроде шеф-повара. Она лучше всех понимала жесты и даже глазом не моргнула, когда Пауло «попросил» выловить фрикадельки из супа и положить их в отдельную тарелку. Когда он вышел, в зале ресторана было пусто, Марио с Кришем ушли.

Вокруг номера Аллегри уже никто не толпился, на всем этаже было тихо. Дверь была всего лишь прикрыта, Пауло легко толкнул ее и вошел. Внутри было тоже тихо и пусто, был выключен весь свет, кроме маленьких прикроватных ночников. Макс уже полностью раздетый лежал под тонким отельным одеялом, закрыв глаза рукой. Со стороны казалось, будто он до сих пор делает фэйспалм от их сегодняшнего матча.

— Мигрень? — тихо поинтересовался Пауло, стараясь не напугать.

Макс отнял руку от лица и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Нет, слава Богу. Но и без того весьма хреново.

— А где врачи? Они вроде бы хотели капельницу.

— Ага, может еще и операцию сразу, на всякий случай? Нормально все со мной. Дали мою же таблетку, жаропонижающее и сказали вести себя хорошо.

Пауло подавил раздраженный вздох и мысленно досчитал до десяти. Он слышал, что существуют люди, которые когда заболевают становятся вялыми, неактивными и, что самое главное, перестают ругаться со всеми подряд и дерзить, спокойно болеют себе под одеялом с кучей бумажных салфеток и порошков от кашля. Но Макс определенно был не из таких. Его характер и в обычные дни оставлял желать лучшего, а сейчас испортился окончательно. И, — Пауло начал подозревать это совсем недавно, — похоже, Макс пытался хорохориться перед ним. 

— Ладно, может и к лучшему, что без капельниц. Значит, еще не отметка «совсем плохо».

Макс натянуто улыбнулся и снова сделал этот странный жест — коснулся ладонью лба, словно сам себе пытался измерить температуру на глазок. Пауло было дернулся к нему, но остановил сам себя.

— Тебя морозит? Может, поискать еще одеяло?

— Нет, наоборот. Чувствую как будто голова плавится. Особенно глаза.

— Погоди, я сейчас.

Пауло поставил тарелку и термос на маленький столик и начал рыться в ящиках. Номера им достались не самые шикарные, но у Макса хотя бы была нормальная двуспальная кровать и не было навязчивых соседей. И все же, отели в Швейцарии были странные — в номере нашлись тарелки, столовые приборы, но в холодильнике не было льда и даже формочек.

Макс приподнялся на локтях.

— Ты что там делаешь? Стоп, что ты вообще делаешь здесь? У тебя там что, еда? Это Аньелли тебя подговорил притащить мне поесть, ну конечно, как я сразу не догадался.

— А в то, что я сам захочу проявить заботу поверить трудно? — огрызнулся Пауло.

— Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю — ужины это не по твоей части. И есть я все равно не буду, спасибо.

Пауло обернулся к Максу, взял в руки тарелку и демонстративно отправил в рот фрикадельку. Макс снова сделал фейспалм, на этот раз левой рукой. Почему-то он так и не снял дорогие позерские часы, которые надевал на игры, эта маленькая деталь зацепила внимание Пауло, как самая абсурдная из происходящего. Пауло взял вторую фрикадельку и начал активно пережевывать.

— Ты хоть представляешь как это выглядит?

— Да, максимально тупо, а что?

— Пауло, я не маленький ребенок, чтобы заманивать меня едой и болею не в первый раз. Если я съем сейчас что-нибудь, то утром в самолете меня стошнит.

— Я подержу тебе волосы.

Макс рассмеялся и тут же закашлялся. Шутки про волосы и возраст были его любимыми.

— Знали бы твои фанаты какой на самом деле ты отвратительный тип!

— О, а знали бы твои фанаты!

— Я тренер единственного клуба в Италии, который ебёт всех восьмой год подряд. У меня нет фанатов.

— Ошибаешься.

— Что ты там хоть хомячишь так завлекательно?

— Фрикадельки. Еще есть суп в термосе.

— Суп, фрикадельки... ты их что, разделил?

— Ну да. Так вкуснее.

Макс несколько мгновений смотрел на него странным взглядом, а потом махнул рукой. 

— Ладно, давай уже сюда свой суп.

Пауло только того и надо было. Он быстро налил супа в крышку от термоса и поднес Максу. В то мгновение, когда они снова оказались на расстоянии ближе вытянутой руки он почувствовал неуместную неловкость. Легко было сидеть в разных углах комнаты и перебрасываться словами, как теннисными мячиками, но едва расстояние сокращалось, что-то менялось, возможно даже на уровне энергетики, в которую они оба не верили.

Руки у Макса были всё еще очень горячими.

— Какая у тебя температура?

— Тридцать восемь и девять.

— То есть, под сорок?

— Вот не любишь ты точность.

В любой другой день Пауло воспринял бы эту фразу, как изощренный намек на голы, которые никак не забивались у него в этом сезоне, но не сегодня. Иногда слова это просто слова.

— А почему она не падает? Ты же выпил лекарство.

— Потому что нужное время действия жаропонижающего — пара часов.

— Я сейчас.

Но Пауло снова не дали сделать задуманное — раздался тихий стук в дверь.

— Фрикадельки передай, — невозмутимо сказал Макс.

На пороге обнаружился Кьеллини, вид у него был очень встревоженный и почему-то виноватый.

— Тебя тоже Аньелли послал?

— Да, но я бы и сам все равно заглянул. — Джорджо быстро улыбнулся, но тут же сделался серьезным. — Как он?

— Нормально. Уговорил его поесть. Останусь еще на пару часов, пока не уснет.

— Может, тебя подменить?

— О, нет, он в отвратительном настроении и меня только чудом не вытолкал.

— Я всё слышу! — крикнул из комнаты Макс.

— Поправляйтесь, Мистер! — гаркнул из дверей Джорджо. 

Пауло потряс головой, пытаясь выгнать звон из ушей. Итальянцы и децибелы, на которых они разговаривают — привыкнуть невозможно.

— Как там Хуан? — понизив голос спросил Пауло.

— Не очень. Нужно полное обследование, а пока Клаудио говорит, что всё серьезно.

— Он так на каждую травму говорит.

Джорджо грустно покачал головой.

— Посмотрим. Главное улететь уже в Турин.

— Это точно.

Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи; Джорджо посоветовал поставить будильник на пять утра и скрылся в коридоре. Пауло закрыл дверь, на всякий случай повесив табличку «Не беспокоить». Потом прошел в ванную, взял полотенце и выкрутил холодную воду на максимум.

В голове бродили какие-то отголоски сегодняшнего дня, недооформленные мысли: кто из команды знает? Аньелли, похоже, знает и даже дал это понять, Марио с истинно хорватской вежливостью не хочет вмешиваться и прикидывается чайником, Джорджо тоже подозревает. И все такие деликатные, просто зла не хватает! А Пауло был уверен, что в прошлом сезоне не знал даже Буффон, погруженный в свои внутренние процессы и проблемы. Боже, как же ему не хватало Джиджи, им всем не хватало.

Пауло выкрутил намокшее полотенце и закрутил кран.

Макс, увидев его, сразу понял в чем дело.

— О, нет, это же экзекуция, ты смерти моей хочешь!

— Я не хочу чтобы ты мучился еще два часа. Это не больно. Мне мама так в детстве делала.

Пауло осторожно положил свернутое полотенце на лоб Максу, тот зашипел и прикрыл глаза, но сдержал ругательства. А он остался сидеть на корточках рядом с кроватью, как дурак. Всё было неправильно в этом вечере, они как будто застряли во времени, которого у них не могло и не должно было быть. Пауло долго смотрел на то, как мерно вздымалась грудь Макса и надеялся, что он сейчас подаст какой-то знак. А если нет, то...

— Вот чего ты там ноги отсиживаешь? Залезай, раз уж решил остаться. Места хватит.

Пауло улыбнулся, зная что Макс всё равно не видит. Он снял спортивную куртку и отвратительно шуршащие штаны, оставшись лишь в футболке и трусах, и осторожно устроился на пустующей половине кровати. В глаза снова бросились неснятые часы на руке у Макса — такой марки и формы вроде бы раньше не было, опять новая модель. Ох уж эта его страсть к коллекционированию всего подряд. Он взял Макса за руку и осторожно обозначив свои намерения открыл застежку. Тот даже не пошевелился.

Пауло впервые за долгие месяцы держал Макса за руку и это было так неправильно и хорошо одновременно. На безымянном пальце теперь было помолвочное кольцо, а на запястьи — легкие натертости от ремешка часов. Пауло гипнотизировал их взглядом, а потом быстро, не давая себе времени на раздумья, опустил голову и коснулся губами горячей кожи. Он был готов к тому, что сейчас его оттолкнут, пошлют как-нибудь изощренно и едко, выставят за дверь без права возвращения. Тогда придется снова звать Джорджо, потому что оставлять Макса сейчас нельзя и...

Макс чуть повернул ладонь, легко погладив Пауло по щеке, а потом двинулся дальше, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Пауло выдохнул и сполз ниже по кровати так, чтобы им обоим было удобно.

— Я так скучаю по тебе.

Ну вот, сказал, что было на сердце и потолок не обвалился. А то пытался до этого даже в мыслях не допускать, потому что пустое это всё и ни к чему им обоим.

Макс вверху тяжело вздохнул — он всегда так делал, когда у Пауло срывалась с губ какая-то неуместная около-романтическая чушь. Никогда не говорил «я тоже», всегда поворачивал разговор по-другому, был предельно, мать его, честен.

— Я всегда рядом, Пауло. Для тебя — в любое время дня и ночи.

— Но не так, как раньше.

— Да уж, как есть.

Пауло стало стыдно за то, что вообще поднял эту тему. Не сдержался, просто ляпнул, в то время как надо было помолчать и насладиться моментом. Он аккуратно отстранился от Максовых пальцев — так, чтобы не обидеть и самому не показать обиды, — сел рядом, скрестив ноги и перевернул уже немного нагревшееся полотенце другой стороной. Макс испытующе посмотрел на него. 

— Они всё знают, — ну вот, когда начал пороть хуйню — сложно остановиться.

Макс округлил глаза и наморщил беспокойный лоб.

— Кто и что знает? У тебя тоже температура поднялась?

— Аньелли, Марио, Джорджо. О том, что ты ко мне неравнодушен. И наоборот.

— Боже, Пауло, ну конечно же, я к тебе не равнодушен.

— Ты понимаешь о чем я говорю, не притворяйся.

С Максом порой было невыносимо разговаривать — сказывался многолетний опыт пресс-конференций в роли главного тренера. Он никогда не врал, но переворачивал диалог с ног на голову мастерски.

— Ладно, хорошо, с чего ты вообще это взял?

— През отправил меня к тебе и сказал, что я единственный, кого ты послушаешь, Марио притворился тренировочным манекеном, едва понял кому я собираю еду, а Джорджо вежливо оставил нас вдвоем.

— А что же он, по-твоему, должен был сделать, лечь тут на полу или вернуться со стаканом и попытаться подслушать через дверь, что тут у нас происходит? 

Пауло почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки. Они давно уже не говорили так честно и тем более, про их осложнившиеся отношения. Казалось, что с их договоренностью все должно было стать проще, откатиться назад — на деле же, всё как будто вышло на еще один виток.

— Марио никогда не поверит в событие, пока не увидит его своими глазами, — продолжал тем временем Макс, — за исключением существования Господа Бога, конечно. Хотя и тут, как верующий человек, он немного сомневается. Я никогда не рассказывал, как уговорил его перейти к нам? Он не верил агентам, своему и нашему, мне пришлось позвонить ему лично и на итало-английском — ну ты знаешь, как у меня с языками, — уверять, что я действительно хочу его в команду. Фома неверующий и упрямый, как осёл. А уж наблюдательность у него...

Пауло не смог не улыбнуться в ответ на хитрый взгляд Макса.

— Джорджо стал настоящим капитаном — не вмешивается, когда его помощь не требуется. Он и раньше так поступал, если ты помнишь. Если что-то работает само по себе — не трогай, отличный принцип. А Аньелли... он почему-то решил, что я для тебя что-то вроде отцовской фигуры.

— Что? Нет! Мы это уже обсуждали.

— С Аньелли тоже?

— Еще чего!

— Просто твоя забота обо мне сегодня была всем очевидна и понятна. 

Пауло забрал полотенце и попытался встать, но Макс придержал его за колено.

— Не уходи. Я глупости болтаю, это из-за температуры, прости.

Сердце защемило, было одновременно больно и сладко. Жалость мешалась с гневом и обожанием. С Максом всегда было так — никакой однозначности, только ураган всего на свете и полная неопределенность.

— Я просто сменю полотенце. Никуда не ухожу. Останусь до утра, если не прогонишь.

— Как я могу?

Пауло с трудом выдавил улыбку и побыстрее отступил в ванную. Когда он вышел, они оба уже овладели своими эмоциями. 

Второй раз он прикосновения холодной ткани Макс только болезненно поморщился и вдруг руку вернул на колено Пауло, едва тот устроился рядом. Пальцы у него были все еще очень горячими, но теперь ужас от осознания этого уже не накатывал волнами.

— А, знаешь, насчет президента, ты ведь сам спалился. Со своим термосом на той неделе.

Пауло нахмурил брови.

— Окей, я могу предположить, что през заезжал тогда на базу и заглядывал к тебе, но как он опознал мой термос? Он мог быть чьим-угодно, твоим тоже.

— Я сам ляпнул. Стоял с ним в руках, как дурак, не знал что делать.

— Ну как что — пить чай.

— Это было очень неожиданно.

— Приму это за «спасибо».

— Спасибо, но ты правда немного выбил меня из колеи. Учитывая, что мне и так было тяжело сосредоточиться.

— Немудрено — ты заболел и отказывался лечиться.

Макс легко шлепнул его по колену, чтобы не зарывался.

— Окей, и что же президент, как отреагировал на то, что я тебе чаи поставляю в собственном термосе?

— Никак. Точнее, совершенно не удивился этому факту. Спросил, нормально ли я себя чувствую и посоветовал сходить к врачу.

— О, так ты поэтому, а я думал, тебя совесть заела.

— Вот что ты за человек, а, Пауло?

— Ужасный, совершенно с тобой согласен. Хм, то есть, синьору Аньелли плевать на то, что я оказываю тебе неочевидные знаки внимания? — Макс закатил глаза, а Пауло продолжил: — Знаешь, наверное, я так распереживался о том, что кто-то может узнать, потому что сейчас узнавать уже и нечего. Даже обидно как-то.

С лица Макса мгновенно пропало веселье, как будто щелкнули выключателем. Он все еще рассеянно поглаживал колено Пауло большим пальцем, пока тот мысленно обзывал себя языкастым идиотом. Вот что, что мешало ему промолчать, причем, желательно на протяжении всего вечера? Можно бы опять спихнуть всё на Макса и его предельную открытость, которой он провоцировал собеседника, вынуждая выкладывать все карты на стол, но Пауло знал, что дело не в этом. Это он сам рядом с Максом превращался в худшую версию себя — капризного, дерзкого и вечно что-то требующего подростка, — и никто кроме него не был виноват.

— Прости, я не должен...

— Всё хорошо. Мы поговорим об этом, просто не сегодня, как-то всё не вовремя, не находишь? К тому же, тебе нужно отдохнуть — тренировку завтра, точнее, уже сегодня, я не отменял.

Пауло заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Я пожалуюсь Аньелли и он запрёт тебя дома. Или в медкабинете на базе.

— А я и собираюсь остаться дома, тренировку проведет Марко. Она во второй половине дня и для вас восстанавливающая, но всё равно тебе нужно поспать.

— А ты?

— А я после матчей всё так же не сплю.

Вот тут уж точно стоило проглотить замечание о том, что иногда нарушало эту традицию. Пауло сполз ниже, устраиваясь поудобнее на второй подушке. 

— Тебе хоть немного полегче?

— Конечно, полотенце очень помогло, — сказал Макс то ли иронически, то ли серьезно, отбрасывая это самое полотенце куда-то на стул. — Спи.

— Позови меня, если будет что-то нужно, ладно?

— Хорошо. Спи-спи.

Поспать нормально, естественно, не удалось. Пауло провалился в какую-то полудрему, когда слышишь всё, что происходит в комнате вплоть до щелканья стрелок настенных часов, но открывать глаза и шевелиться слишком лень. Время в таком состоянии ощущалось нелинейно, непонятно был прошло полчаса или вся ночь, казалось, что вот-вот прозвенит будильник.

Макс тяжело заворочался и Пауло проснулся. Оказалось, что жаропонижающее наконец начало действовать, как это обычно бывает, вместе с обильным потоотделением. Пауло помог Максу, которого откровенно качало, дойти до ванной и умыться, потом снять мокрую футболку и вытереться. Макс действовал как в замедленном режиме, да и сам Пауло был не лучше. Ему казалось, что он всё еще спит, а мозг причудливо соединил сегодняшнюю ситуацию с воспоминанием. В спортивном интернате у него как-то в одну ночь ни с того, ни с сего залихорадил сосед по комнате. Нужно было продержаться до утра и Пауло всю ночь отпаивал его водой, обтирал полотенцем, и болтал всякую чушь, чтобы не было так страшно. Сейчас они с Максом обменивались только короткими репликами, слишком уставшие чтобы сопротивляться, спорить и даже ехидничать. 

Пауло достал для Макса из шкафа второе одеяло. Так как сменить пропитанные потом простыни не представлялось возможным, они поменялись половинами кровати; Пауло лег поверх одеяла и укрылся коротким покрывалом, которое обычно оставляли на отельных кроватях для красоты. В этот раз его вырубило мгновенно, едва голова коснулась подушки. Но будильник на телефоне сработал как будто через две секунды. Пауло поднялся на локте, соображая где он и что происходит. Телефон мелодично наигрывал теперь на тумбочке со стороны Макса, а тот умудрялся продолжать спать. Пауло перегнулся через него и отключил звук.

Макс даже во сне выглядел уставшим. Или это только так казалось ввиду всех обстоятельств? Пауло осторожно, чтобы не тревожить, коснулся губами лба, а потом для верности потрогал за руку. Кожа не была настолько горячей, как вчера вечером — скорее всего, температура нормализовалась.

— Я не умер, если ты проверяешь это, — тихо сказал Макс.

— Я измеряю температуру без градусника.

— Получается неплохо, — Макс распахнул глаза и испытующе уставился на него.

Пауло все еще нависал над ним на локте, а потом наклонился и поцеловал в щеку. Это их последние украденные минуты вместе, почему нет? Макс снова нежно коснулся его лица, убирая с глаз непослушную челку, Пауло с трудом остановил себя от того, чтобы продолжить движение, потереться в ответ и снова припасть губами к ладони.

— Пора, — безжалостно сказал Макс.

Пауло отстранился.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто сдавал кровь всю ночь.

Любимые метафоры Макса были созданы явно не для такого раннего утра, поэтому Пауло молча подставил ему плечо.

— Что, уже даже шучу не смешно? Ну всё, беда, Клаудио теперь точно спишет меня в утиль.

— В баттле между тобой и Клаудио я все равно поставлю на тебя, даже в таком состоянии.

— Ох, ты мне льстишь, — протянул Макс и тут же произнес вполне будничным серьезным тоном: — Спасибо, что был со мной эту ночь. Без тебя я бы не справился, — Пауло открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Макс успел первым: — То есть, справился бы, бывало и похуже, но мне было бы в разы тяжелее. Знаю, простого «спасибо» тут недостаточно, но когда-нибудь сочтемся, я запомню.

«Как же ты не любишь быть должником, даже в такой мелочи», — подумал Пауло, а вслух сказал, мотнув головой:

— Мне ничего не нужно.

— Знаю, — Макс улыбнулся, мягко отстранился от плеча Пауло и скрылся в душе.

Пауло сполз на пол, прижимаясь спиной к стене, прислушиваясь к шуму воды. Однажды, очень давно, мама тоже сильно заболела, Пауло был маленьким и не помнил подробностей, зато помнил как она упала в ванной и едва не расшибла голову, а папе пришлось ломать дверь...

Господи, о чем он думал? Это ведь был конец. Окончательное завершение их «отношений». Макс послал его за эту ночь столько раз, сколько не посылали девушки не желавшие знакомиться в баре за всю жизнь. Недвусмысленно дал понять, что готов терпеть его рядом только не переходя черту, которая теперь установлена очень четко. Не то, чтобы Пауло на что-то надеялся, или мечтал темными ночами нарушить их договор, просто было... обидно, да. Пауло давно уже обдумывал даже не действия Макса — пытаться понять этого противоречивого человека было невозможно, — не ситуацию, в которую они оба влипли по уши, а свою собственную реакцию. Детская, мелочная обида, что его отвергли никак не вязалась с соглашением двух взрослых адекватных людей, которые к тому же вместе работают.

За дверью шумела вода, в виске у Пауло начинало неприятно дергать от недосыпа, а в мыслях почему-то крутились строчки из глупой книжки, которую Ориана обожала настолько, что периодически цитировала ее вслух: «Ты так любил свою розу, потому что отдавал ей все свои дни».

***

Ему все же пришлось заглянуть в свой номер перед тем, как отправиться в аэропорт. И не зря ведь зашел, потому что Хуан, которому вчера из-за травмы вкатили обезболивающее проспал подъем. Пока они в ускоренном темпе собирались, Пауло перекинувшись парой реплик с Хуаном, понял, что тот совершенно не в курсе, где он провел сегодняшнюю ночь. Пришел уже с уколом от докторов, завалился спать, а дальше ничего не видел и не слышал, тем более соседа по комнате. Что ж, это было даже к лучшему... или на самом деле Хуану всё сказал Джорджо или Марио и теперь он делал вид, что ничего не знает. Так, стоп. Пауло напомнил себе, что слишком мало спал этой ночью, чтобы начинать накручивать новый виток паранойи.

Когда они с Хуаном спустились вниз, в холле уже собралась вся команда — зевающая и медитирующая в телефоны. Пауло рассыпал дежурные «добрые утра» и получал бодрое бурчание в ответ. Макс обнаружился в стороне, вместе со своими помощниками, физиотерапевтами и под бдительным присмотром командного врача — как и должно было быть. Он был всё еще очень бледен, тяжело опирался на ручку собственного чемодана, но рядом был Клаудио и контролировал ситуацию, так что в случае чего Пауло не придется исполнять прыжок Бэтмена через весь гостиничный холл. Макс заметил его взгляд и подмигнул, а Пауло улыбнулся в ответ. Его дозор был окончен.

Дорога не запомнилась ничем примечательным. В самолете Пауло сел к своей «латиноамериканской компании», но настроения шутить или просто поддерживать разговор ни у кого не было. Все достали наушники, лишь только Коста любезно предупредил Пауло, что съест его порцию, — если ее вообще принесут стюарды, — когда тот уснет. Пауло махнул рукой, укрылся пледом и отключился вплоть до самой посадки.

В аэропорту Турина случилась очередная заминка: сонные футболисты наконец превратились в привычную галдящую толпу и никак не могли определиться с транспортом. Общий автобус запаздывал. За начальством приехала машина и президент как мог тактично намекал, что кое-кто из штаба может поехать с ним. Штаб игнорировал глас разума. За кем-то из команды приехали жены, уставшие волноваться дома, хотя казалось бы — всего ночь задержки из-за погодных условий! И не в поле же они ночевали. Здравствуй, родная Италия.

Пауло привычно просканировал толпу в поисках Макса, не нашел его и ощутил, как сонливость слетела в мгновение ока. Макс в итоге обнаружился вместе с Клаудио, за одной из колонн, и судя по разъяренным лицам обоих, за недолгую поездку они успели разругаться в пух и прах. Вот почему вчера тренер предпочел общество его, Пауло, а не медика, несмотря на то, что это было бы куда логичнее и правильнее.

Он подошел поближе к ругающимся и услышал, что те уже перешли на обзывание друг друга «синьорами». Пауло усмехнулся. Весь тренерский штаб общался на «ты», найти тех, между кем пробежала черная кошка было весьма легко — как только двое начинали подчеркнуто «выкать» друг другу там, где раньше обходились без церемоний. Пауло знал, что это пройдет, Макс сейчас слишком измучен, а Клаудио слишком им недоволен и даже обижен, но через пару дней они помирятся. А пока следовало развести их подальше друг от друга.

Итальянцы не могли ссориться без зрителей — едва Клаудио заметил маячившего рядом Пауло, он обратился к нему.

— Нет, ну ты послушай, просто послушай — твой тренер хочет себя угробить. 

— Прекратите панику, синьор Риго, я всего лишь сказал, что доберусь домой сам.

— Вы бы еще сказали, «своим ходом», синьор Аллегри. 

— Дома меня есть кому встретить, я вызвал врача, не понимаю, что вам не нравится.

— Не верю ни единому вашему слову. Пока сам своими глазами не увижу, что врач вам выписывает лекарства — не поверю.

— Но мне уже выписали лекарства!

Они могли продолжать еще часа два без остановки, но Пауло вспомнил, что вообще-то у Макса болело горло и поспешил вмешаться.

— Я могу поехать с Мистером и дождаться врача.

Клаудио смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ты правда предлагаешь свою помощь или шутишь?

— Как я могу шутить в таком деле!

Макс махнул рукой.

— Делайте что хотите, я сажусь в такси, отправить со мной можете хоть половину команды, если разместите их всех в машине. Хорошего дня, синьор Риго.

С этими словами он направился в сторону выхода из аэропорта, Пауло поспешил было за ним, но врач быстро схватил его за рукав.

— Обязательно запомни, что там за врач и что скажет по поводу вчерашнего. Свяжись со мной сразу после. Ну, или если никто не приедет.

— Конечно, я обещаю, я за всем прослежу. Сегодня я еще появлюсь на базе, сразу зайду к вам.

— Будешь на базе? Тогда давай чемодан, занесу в раздевалку, чего тебе с ним таскаться. Ну надо же, что за человек, со мной ехать к себе домой не захотел, а полкоманды ему в такси, так пожалуйста.

Смысл этой фразы дошел до затуманенного недосыпом мозга не сразу. 

Слава Богу, таксист им попался совершенно неразговорчивый — большая редкость для Турина и в целом Италии. То ли он болел за «Торино», то ли вообще ничего не знал о футболе, то ли просто не хотел ни с кем разговаривать — в любом случае, все к лучшему. Они с Максом разместились на заднем сидении, каждый у своего окна и моментально уткнулись в телефоны. Пауло писал сообщения маме и Ориане, что еще немного задержится и просил не волноваться. По счастью, никому из них не пришло в голову приехать в аэропорт. Ори уже привыкла к его разъездам, а мама даже попросила передать пожелания скорейшего выздоровления тренеру. Пауло покосился в сторону Макса, который уже отложил телефон и прикрыл глаза, и решил что лучше его не беспокоить ради такой мелочи. 

У дома сам Макс негромко попросил его о помощи и на мгновение снова промелькнули панические мысли: ему хуже? А что, если всё плохо и придется ехать в больницу? Нужно ли туда ехать Пауло? В качестве кого? Пустят ли его в реанимацию? Так, стоп, какая еще реанимация?! Но Макс шел довольно бодро, опираясь на локоть Пауло совсем немного. Он жил на третьем этаже в доме с огромной лестницей и блестящими ступенями, зато вечно неработающим лифтом, что немного объясняло предосторожности.

Вместо того, чтобы открыть дверь своим ключом, Макс нажал на кнопку звонка и тут-то Пауло вспомнил и осознал еще одну странную фразу, о том, что дома кто-то есть. Дверь резко открылась и Амбра Анджолини буквально выскочила в подъезд, в домашнем и босая.

— О Боже мой, — сказала она, коротко окинув Макса взглядом и крепко обняла его.

— Так, всё не настолько плохо, — попытался отшутиться тот.

Амбра оторвалась от него, еще раз всмотрелась в его лицо более пристально и коснулась губами лба. 

— Хм, да, похоже, пошло на убыль. Вот зачем я тебя послушала и уехала неделю назад, а?

— Пол холодный, — Пауло практически никогда не слышал у Макса таких мягких интонаций. — Давай зайдем?

— Да, да, конечно.

Пауло стоял рядом, как дурак, не в силах двинуться или подать голос, но тут Амбра заметила его и протянула руку.

— Пауло, доброе утро. Заходи, не стесняйся. Извини мою эмоциональность, из-за его расплывчатых сообщений я уже придумала себе невесть что. Но на самом деле, что было вчера?

Макс бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд поверх ее плеча, но Пауло и без того не был дурачком, или жестоким настолько, чтобы рассказывать подробности.

— Эм... да нормально. Плохой матч, плохая погода.

Амбра повернулась и впилась взглядом в Макса.

— Уже подговорил мальчика, ай-яй, как не стыдно.

— Кто, я? Да никогда! И Пауло сказал чистую правду. Матч дерьмо, погода и того хуже. Хотя тут можно поспорить, что было хуже...

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Масси.

— Мистер просто немного переутомился, — вклинился Пауло, пытаясь спрятать в голосе мстительные нотки. — Наш командный врач отправил меня с ним, чтобы доставить в целости и сохранности. И дождаться вашего врача.

— Так и знала, что все в штабе вашего клуба просто гении. Пауло, будешь кофе? А ты ложись на диван и не двигайся до тех пор, пока не придет Джузеппе. Он уже едет и тоже заранее в ужасе от твоего состояния.

Макс поднял руки сдаваясь и устроился на диване в гостинной, Пауло же присел на край кресла, чувствуя себя страннее некуда. Он обычно не пил кофе, но в гостях, — и тем более у кого, — отказываться было невежливо. Амбра ушла на кухню, оставив из с Максом вдвоем. Никто даже не пытался начать разговор.

Пауло всё корил себя за глупость, которая за неполные сутки спрогрессировала куда-то в район морского дна. Ну в самом деле, кто еще мог оказаться в доме у Макса? Родители, домработница, дочь? Даже смешно. Конечно же, любимая женщина, которая переживала так же, как и жены, которые приехали за ребятами в аэропорт.

Ювентус — это большая семья, где все знают родственников друг друга, домашние проблемы и даже расписание детей в школе. Макс слыл знатным сердцеедом, но старался не светить своих девушек на публике и даже перед командой, подчиняясь какому-то своему внутреннему своду правил о том, каким должен быть «идеальный алленаторе». Но с Амброй все было серьезно — она появлялась рядом с Максом уже на двух рождественских вечеринках. Пауло был с ней шапочно знаком, как и с другими женами и девушками сокомандников. Она, вероятно, считала его милым и вежливым мальчиком. Возможно, Макс даже что-то рассказывал ей про Пауло в тот год, когда он был восходящей звездой команды.

Пауло всегда думал о своих отношениях с Орианой, секрете с Максом и его другой личной жизни, как о параллельных прямых. Но оказалось, что это живой и дышащий клубок, из которого во все стороны торчат разноцветные кончики принятых решений. И никакого секрета у них не было, а был просто обман. Это всё Пауло осознал только сидя в давно уже знакомой гостинной рядом с болеющим Максом и его женщиной, которая готовила кофе на кухне.

Да уж, сегодня он просто достиг дна Марианской впадины своей глупости, больно ударился и впал в шоковое состояние.

— Мне придется поехать с тобой на базу, — вдруг задумчиво сказал Макс. — Забыл кое-какие важные бумаги.

Пауло отмер.

— Что? Нет, даже не думай! Нас Клаудио в окно выкинет обоих и будет прав.

— Теоретически можно пройти так, чтобы он не заметил.

— Макс, пожалуйста, — взмолился Пауло. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Марко может зайти в твой кабинет и забрать их.

— У Марко сегодня будет полно других дел 

— Он может передать эти бумаги через меня, я могу вернуться.

— Еще чего. Тебе нужен массаж, кардио и здоровый сон. Нечего тебе ездить по всему Турину.

— Еще их можно отсканировать, сфотографировать и переслать тебе — мы в век интернета живем! И вообще, что там за бумаги такие? Ты сроду не держал в кабинете ничего важного. Там даже дверь не закрывается.

— Закрывается.

— Раз в три года, от ветра, ага.

Пауло поймал упрямый взгляд Макса и наклонил голову. Ну уж нет, сегодня он точно не победит — у Пауло теперь есть союзники. Амбра вошла в комнату и совершенно невозмутимым тоном подхватила разговор.

— Команда не развалится за день твоего отсутствия, тебе нужно отдохнуть и выспаться. Завтра ты вернешься и все успеешь.

— Почему ты так уверена, что завтра я смогу выйти на работу? Вдруг Джузеппе засунет меня в больницу?

Пауло обменялся с Амброй взглядами полными скептицизма.

— Сомневаюсь, что даже ему под силу заставить тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь. — она поставила перед Пауло кофе и улыбнулась. — Не знаю, как именно ты любишь, поэтому сделала на свой вкус. Не понравится — можешь вылить.

— Спасибо, мне сейчас подойдет любой, — осторожно сказал Пауло, стараясь не ляпнуть, что он предпочитает мате. 

— А мне кофе не полагается?

Амбра притянула к себе стул и села ближе к дивану Макса.

— Пока не придет врач — только вода.

— Просто ужасно, я всего лишь заболел, а чувствую себя узником.

— Кто мешал тебе лечиться?

— Плотный тренировочный график и Лига Чемпионов.

— Просто отговорки, — Амбра изящно пожала плечами и нахмурилась. — Надо было мне все же остаться неделю назад.

— У тебя были важные спектакли.

— Мы могли бы перенести, это же не матчи.

Они переругивались так мило и забавно, как будто делали это тысячи раз, слова как гладкие камешки, не задевают и не ранят оппонента, обоим понятно, что всё не всерьёз. Пауло потерял нить разговора, задумавшись о том, а выглядят ли они с Орианой так со стороны. «Так» — это парой людей, которые просто вместе и им не нужно никому ничего доказывать.

— ... ты слишком драматизируешь, это не бубонная чума, ты всего лишь подхватил простуду из-за того что много времени проводишь на улице и в любую погоду.

— Раньше я не болел вообще. Потом стал болеть очень редко, то есть с каждым годом, будет всё хуже, предупреждаю. И вот надо тебе такое счастье? 

Это было сказано шутливым тоном, но Амбра все равно картинно прикрыла лоб рукой. Пауло встал, чуть-чуть скрежетнув креслом.

— Простите, мне нужно... где у вас здесь ванная?

— О, по коридору направо, — теперь Амбра выглядела раздосадованной и чуть смущенной — как же так, за перепалкой с Максом забыла про молчаливого гостя.

Пауло прошел в ванную, стараясь не бежать и закрыл дверь на замок. Включил холодную воду, плеснул в лицо, крепко зажмурившись. Конечно, он знал, где в этом доме ванная, на какую улицу выходят балконы, где хранят постельное белье и в каком ящике на кухне лежат вилки. Голову хотелось подставить под кран, чтобы окончательно проснуться, взбодриться и выбросить некоторые мысли, но тогда пришлось бы объясняться. Поэтому Пауло сунул под воду руки, чувствуя как от холода немеют пальцы.

Он не мог понять, почему было так больно. «Он не любит тебя», — прошептал мерзкий внутренний голос, который Пауло обычно с успехом игнорировал, иначе бы просто не добился таких результатов в спорте. — «Он никогда тебя не любил. Он любит женщин — это же очевидно. А ты маленький приставучий звёздный игрок, которому он не смог отказать. Знаешь, иногда проще дать, чем объяснить почему нет. К тому же, он здорово привязал тебя к себе и ты ведешь себя, как комнатная собачка».

Нет. Не может быть, чтобы Макс так с ним поступил. Пауло знал, на что тот способен ради команды, но он просто не мог обмануть в таких масштабах и поддерживать иллюзию так долго.

«Он же специально всё это провернул, заставил поехать с ним и увидеть — её и то как они милуются».

— У тебя паранойя, — сказал Пауло вслух, но очень тихо. — Сходи к психологу на базе, иначе в Лиге Чемпионов будет еще тяжелее.

Пауло закрыл кран и начал потирать озябшие руки. Он поднял глаза и пристально посмотрел в зеркало, вылавливая признаки усталости. Глаза не покраснели, круги под ними были в пределах нормы — отоспится и будет как новенький. Вслед за детальной инспекцией он провел привычную: вздорный нос, глупые брови — слишком странные даже для нынешней моды, совершенно не волевой подбородок. Круглые щеки. Дурацкая челка. Взгляд, как у загнанного зверька. Оттопыренные уши. Просто красавец писаный. Понятно, что с такими данными не тягаться с прекрасной итальянской актрисой. И все же Макс не был дураком и что-то в нем увидел.

А еще наверняка сложит два и два, и поймет отчего Дибала вскочил и убежал прятаться в ванную, как истеричка. И все станет еще сложнее.

Он вроде бы не так долго пробыл в ванной, но когда вышел, услышал незнакомый голос откуда-то из глубины квартиры. Пауло пошел на звук и понял, что действие уже переместилось в спальню. Макса уложили на кровать, врач — тот самый Джузеппе, которого ждали, — седоватый синьор, слушал его при помощи стетоскопа. Амбра, обняв себя руками, стояла у окна и делала вид, что совершенно не нервничает.

— Ну что ж, хрипов я не слышу, да и выглядишь ты не так плохо, особенно если брать в расчет вчерашний приступ.

— Беппе, это вообще нормально, когда такие обострения? — встревоженно спросила Амбра.

— Дорогая, не волнуйся, все уже позади, — врач взял Макса за запястье, посчитал пульс, глядя на часы, а затем продолжил: — Такое случается. Просто пик болезни пришелся на активный день и еще кое-кто всё усугубил.

Макс мученически вздохнул.

— У меня нет сил с тобой ругаться.

— А это правильно. И даже хорошо! Постельный режим, обильное питье, не забывай таблетки и к концу недели будешь в порядке.

— Мне завтра на работу.

— А я и не запрещаю! Только не задерживайся как обычно, побереги себя. Ну проиграете вы Торино и что, небо упадет на землю?

— Это не так работает, на дистанции сезона важны все игры, тем более дерби. Ты ничего не понимаешь в футболе.

— Да куда уж мне. Офсайд от штрафного не отличу. — Джузеппе начал собирать свои вещи, обернулся и заметил Пауло. — О, молодой человек, доброе утро. Прекрасный дубль у вас случился вчера.

Пауло недоуменно хлопнул ресницами.

— Не дубль, второй же отменили.

— Ой, я не разбираюсь в этих ваших тонкостях, а уж особенно когда ввели роботов...

— Каких роботов, — странным голосом переспросил Макс.

— Которые смотрят видео и голы хорошим игрокам отменяют.

— О боже, — Макс расхохотался, прикрыв лицо рукой. — Беппе, ну ты же не настолько... Как ты до этого додумался?

— Чего только не сделаешь чтобы послушать кашель пациента.

— Да нет у меня кашля!

— А вчера он кашлял, когда смеялся, — встрял Пауло.

— Вот! — Джузеппе поднял палец вверх. — Ему определенно лучше. Дорогая, ну не переживай ты так! Хочешь, он выздоровеет и мы его побьем? Накапать тебе успокоительного?

Амбра только махнула рукой.

— Я в порядке. Просто немного в шоке от подробностей вчерашнего вечера.

— Что было, то прошло. — Джузеппе поднялся и пожал руку Максу, мягко удерживая его на месте. — Макс, не вставай, у тебя постельный режим. До свидания, молодой человек, забивайте почаще.

Амбра вышла вслед за Джузеппе, а Пауло так и остался стоять в дверях, как столб. Он успел услышать, как врач громким шепотом объяснял Амбре, что Макс перенес простуду на ногах и потом лучше бы проверить сердце на всякий случай. Сам Макс, конечно, тут же вскочил с кровати — ну что за человек, — и прошел к гардеробной чтобы переодеться в домашнее. Пауло, наверное, никогда не видел тренера в такой измятой форменной одежде. 

— Помочь? — спросил он для очистки совести.

— Нет, спасибо, мне уже лучше, голова не кружится.

— Ага, — Пауло должен был уйти, но все равно остался на месте.

Он выловил из кармана телефон и вызвал такси через приложение. Не на этот адрес, а через квартал, он пару раз уже так делал. Не хватало чтобы итальянские газеты следующим утром написали невесть что — инсайдеры ушлых журналистов порой оказывались в неожиданных местах.

Макс вышел из гардеробной уже в домашней футболке и штанах. Он поймал взгляд Пауло и на мгновение остановился. Пауло в очередной раз подумал, насколько все глупо — еще несколько часов назад он вытирал Макса полотенцем и постоянно касался, чтобы проверить температуру, а сейчас тот уходит переодеваться в другую комнату. Наверное, ему тоже было неуютно из-за незапланированной встречи Амбры и Пауло. Что ж, хорошо.

— Мне очень жаль, Дибала, — тихо сказал Макс.

Пауло понимал о чем он.

— Да. Мне тоже. Поправляйтесь, Мистер.

Он знал, что это бессмысленный, жестокий и мелочный укол, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хотелось подать знак о том, как ему сейчас больно. И хоть немного сделать больно в ответ. Даже если всё, что случилось сегодня было случайностью.

У выхода он столкнулся с Амброй.

— Ох, Пауло, ты уже уходишь? Вызвать тебе такси? Может, подождешь у нас?

— Нет, спасибо, я написал своей девушке, она уже выехала. Я подожду ее на улице, выйду на перекресток.

Ориана была не бог весть каким водителем и садиться за руль в Турине откровенно боялась. Пауло подшучивал над ней и обещал научить нормально ездить за городом. Всего этого Амбра, конечно, не знала. Ложь слетела с губ так легко, будто ничего не весила. Впрочем, Пауло невольно обманывал эту женщину столько раз заочно, так что никакой разницы.

— Да, конечно. Ты не голодный? Может, возьмешь сэндвич?

Она так и сказала «сэндвич», не «панино» и Пауло не знал, почему его так зацепила эта деталь.

— Нет, что вы, спасибо, кофе было достаточно.

Они попрощались, Амбра даже обняла Пауло напоследок. Он сбежал по ступеням и по инерции пробежал еще половину улицы. Потом он остановился, сделал вдох и выдох, накинул капюшон чтобы его если и узнали, то не сразу и пошел куда более размеренным шагом. Моросил мелкий дождь и Пауло надеялся, что никто не обратит внимания на парня с ног до головы одетого в «Ювентус». Мало ли таких ходит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Использованная в тексте цитата Экзюпери - неточная. Неточные цитаты используются еще в эпиграфах и названии фика. Это не баг, а фича.


	3. 4,5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Февраль, через два дня после матча с Пармой, Турин

_опять внутри меня всё время за тебя так сильно волнуется море_

Тренировка закончилась. Макс отпустил парней кого куда — кого на физио, кого в зал, кого в бассейн. Каждый знал свое расписание сам, слава Богу, не хватало еще следить за такими мелочами. Но работа с мячом на сегодня была закончена. Ребята потянулись в сторону базы, но от нестройной группки отделился один человек и решительно зашагал в обратную сторону. На мгновение захотелось тоже развернуться и побежать, куда-то к дальнему полю, на котором тренировалась молодежь — большим дураком чем его считают уже, он точно не станет. Макс почувствовал короткое прикосновение к плечу.

— Через час собрание с аналитическим отделом, — сказал ему Марко.

— Да помню я, помню... И вообще-то я хотел пообщаться с тренерами вратарей.

— У Клаудио сейчас небольшое занятие с Карло в зале, пообщаешься позже.

Макс вздохнул. Ему ничего не стоило сейчас отговориться делами, сбежать в свой кабинет и запереться там наконец — Пауло, помнится, негодовал из-за того, что он этого не делает, — но битва была проиграна до ее начала. Марко сочувственно похлопал Макса по плечу и тоже развернулся в сторону базы. Пауло подошел с этим его коронным выражением на лице — ребенок-убийца. Макс знал, что Пауло будет извиняться. Только он мог идти извиняться при этом вскрывая собеседника взглядом, как консервную банку ножом. В самом деле, никто не приносит извинения с таким искренним выражением ненависти на лице.

— Мы нужно поговорить, — Пауло как будто случайно запутался в итальянских словах, у него бывало, когда он торопился или нервничал, но отсутствие вопросительной интонации намекало на всю серьезность намерений.

— Ладно. Пройдемся?

Они медленно зашагали в сторону дальнего поля. Пауло молчал, кусая губы, Макс искоса на него поглядывал, не спешил начинать диалог.

— Я хотел извиниться еще раз, — наконец сказал Пауло. — Теперь не перед командой, а только перед тобой. Я облажался. Не знаю чем я думал.

— Пауло, ты не должен...

— Нет, должен. Дай мне договорить.

«... и закрой свой рот», — мысленно достроил Макс и подавил вздох. Он понимал, что с какой-то точки зрения поступок Дибалы был чем-то неправильным и извинения после были необходимы. Еще пять лет назад он бы ужасно оскорбился, если бы любой его игрок психанул из-за того, что тренер не выпустил его на замену и ушел в раздевалку до конца матча. Да что там, еще год назад он был бы возмущен и устроил бы этому игроку головомойку. А позавчера, когда журналисты на пресс-конференции спросили у него, куда это делся Дибала, он не почувствовал ничего. Легкое удивление и всё. Ни желания ссориться, ни мысли применить какое-то дисциплинарное наказание. Он бы хотел обойтись без этого. Перед журналистами он бы обязательно пожурил Пауло и сказал, что тот извинился, но вот этого — он точно не хотел.

Пауло нервничал. Они прошли мимо откатившихся во время тренировки мячей, которые еще не успели собрать помощники и Пауло пнул один, подцепил носком другой и поймал в руки. Макс терпеливо ждал.

— Прости меня. Понимаю, что поступил отвратительно, сам не знаю что на меня тогда нашло. Я просто не думал, когда уходил. Я не хотел подставлять тебя или показывать неуважение. Психанул, как малолетка. Я идиот.

— Нет, ты не идиот, — Макс покачал головой. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты делал и зачем. Ты сделал ровно то, что хотел, не обманывай себя.

Пауло насупился еще больше, хотя это казалось невозможным. Макс с трудом подавил первый порыв поднять руку и разгладить забавную морщинку между бровями. 

— И чего же я хотел?

— Донести свою мысль. И уколоть меня, я полагаю.

— Нет, это вовсе...

— Пауло. Я тебя знаю. Кое-где не понимаю, это верно, но не в таких ситуациях. Сам бы мог так сделать, так что я не в обиде, правда.

Агрессия на лице Пауло сменилась растерянностью. Он все еще держал в руках мяч, нервно покручивая его туда-сюда, что немного раздражало.

— Знаешь, ты очень прав в том, что я хотел уколоть тебя.

— Понимаю.

— Нет, не понимаешь. Я уже просто не могу выносить всё это.

— Пауло, ты взрослый человек и профессиональный спортсмен, ты же знаешь, что такое конкуренция за место в стартовом составе. Я ничего не могу тебе гарантировать, хотя бы потому, что часто меняю игроков в зависимости от соперника. И да, с приходом Роналду в атаке придется немного потесниться.

— Что? Ты думаешь, всё дело в Роналду? Да я больше всех в мире знаю о сидении на лавке за спиной у суперзвезды!

Макс проигнорировал дерзость, потому что видел, что Пауло сейчас просто разорвет на месте от нервов.

— Тогда в чем дело? 

Пауло перекидывал мяч из руки в руку с таким остервенением, словно хотел засветить им Максу промеж глаз.

— Пауло, положи мяч.

— Что?

— Да брось ты его!

Пауло выпустил мяч из рук и сам как-то стух, а потом опустился следом и сел на траву, скрестив ноги. Пока Макс осмыслял, что бы это могло значить, он начал говорить, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Я не могу так больше, это невозможно выносить. Когда мы договаривались, я думал, что смогу, потому что футбол для меня важнее всего, а моя влюбленность это дурь и блажь. Но я прихожу, вижу тебя и не могу смириться с тем, что это всё. Не могу перестать любить тебя.

На мгновение Максу перестало хватать воздуха, как будто его ударили под дых, но он быстро пришел в себя. Признания Дибалы все еще выбивали почву из-под ног, хотя догадаться о том, что его чувства еще не утихли можно было и без подтверждений. Но каждый раз сердце предательски замирало. Макс не знал, что сказать. Он не мог утешить или обнадежить. Признаться в ответ — не имел никакого права. Пауло моложе, для него это порыв и страсть. Даже страсть не проходит за полгода, тем более когда отношения вынужденно прекратились.

По счастью, Пауло и не требовался собеседник. Он по прежнему смотрел куда-то в сторону и продолжал сбивчиво говорить, мешая итальянские слова с испанскими. Но всё было понятно — слишком похожие языки.

— Ты слишком важный человек для меня и мои чувства... Я никак не могу их преодолеть. Пытался возненавидеть тебя или стать равнодушным, но не смог. Очень тяжело, когда что-то было так близко и осталось вроде бы здесь же, только руку протяни, но уже не возьмешь. Это сводит меня с ума. Я не могу не любить тебя и перестать хотеть всё вернуть. Прости меня и за это.

Макс сел рядом с Пауло, точно так же поджав ноги. Газон еще не поливали, поэтому можно было немного посидеть и встать с него не с мокрой задницей. 

— Диби, мне не за что тебя прощать. Ты не сделал ничего дурного. Но ситуация тяжелая, ты прав. 

— Жалеешь, что вообще со мной связался? — спросил Пауло, повернувшись к нему и буквально впившись своими невозможными зелеными глазами. Макс не мог ему солгать.

— Нет. Ты знаешь мою позицию: я считаю такие отношения между нами неправильными. Но даже если бы можно было все переиграть, я бы снова поступил так же.

Пауло выдохнул и вдруг рассмеялся.

— Не знаю, полегчало ли мне, или стало еще хуже. Всё так запутанно.

— Все было бы легче, если бы мы не работали вместе, я тебя уверяю. С поправкой на нашу безумную профессию, мы все еще начальник и подчиненный. В любой другой сфере мы бы уже спокойно сменили работу и разошлись зализывать раны. Но мы оба слишком крепко связаны с Ювентусом и эту связь не так-то просто разорвать. Я не вижу выхода, честно говоря.

— Нет, видишь. Ты уже косвенно намекнул на это. Кто-то из нас должен уйти. Или оба.

— Исключено. Это твоя команда.

— Но и твоя тоже. Это дело твоей жизни, Макс, не отпирайся, как будто я не вижу.

Макс поднялся с земли, отряхнул ладони и протянул руку Пауло.

— Вставай, газон еще не поливали, но все еще достаточно холодно.

Пауло схватился за его ладонь, поднялся и тут же неловко притянул руки к себе, бездумно шаря по шортам в поисках карманов.

— Я не прошу тебя забыть о нашем договоре.

— Это я понял. Тогда чего ты хочешь?

— С чего ты взял, что у меня есть идеи?

— Ты хотел поговорить.

— Я хотел извиниться, но разговор свернул куда-то не туда.

— Нет, ты хотел поговорить еще тогда, в декабре. Извини, что тогда не смог уделить этому достаточно внимания.

Пауло опустил глаза и вновь наткнулся на мяч, легко отдал пас — Макс принял, чуть повернув ногу, даже не задумавшись.

— Сыграем? — Пауло кивнул в сторону ворот. — Без счета. Просто так?

— Хорошо.

Это оказалось именно тем, что было им нужно. Они бездумно лупили по воротам — Пауло натаскал еще мячей, — бегая наперегонки за отскоками и подшучивая, когда удары улетали совсем в молоко. Через какое-то время оба пристрелялись, а может, просто успокоились после тяжелого разговора. Бить по воротам без вратаря и препятствий было скучновато, поэтому Пауло метил в девятки, а Макс пытался повторить его удары. Пауло весьма развлекало, когда мяч уходил выше ворот.

Макс смотрел как Пауло отбрасывает непослушную взмокшую челку с глаз, откровенно наслаждаясь глупой игрой, и не мог перестать обдумывать его слова. Не удивительно, что он додумался до мысли «кому-то необходимо уйти», но странно, что его размышления касались только их отношений. Вероятно, это всё, что на данный момент волновало его буйную голову. 

Слова о любви засели где-то за рёбрами, одновременно даря радость и причиняя дискомфорт. Макс искренне считал себя довольно неудачливым в любовных вопросах человеком, несмотря на то, что на данный момент времени ему было грех жаловаться хоть на что-то. В завершении всех своих отношений с женщинами был виноват он сам. Переставал любить, обижал, делал неправильный выбор, а после спохватывался и пытался сохранить добрые отношения хотя бы ради детей. Что касается редких отношений с мужчинами, там всё было еще проще — переспали и разбежались. Дибала был со всех сторон особенным и о, если бы он сам знал насколько...

— Это то, чего мне не хватало, — вдруг сказал Пауло, отправляя мяч в сетку. — И, наверное, то, чего я хочу.

— Отрабатывать одиннадцатиметровые после тренировки без вратаря? Неплохо.

Пауло обернулся и посмотрел на него с мягкой укоризной. Только два человека во всей вселенной могли смотреть на Макса так, что он был готов бросить к их ногам что-угодно, в ту же секунду. Ладно, четверо, включая Валентину и Джорджо.

— Я думаю, мы поторопились пытаясь сделать вид, что мы никто друг другу. Можно было попытаться... как там, остаться друзьями?

— А я ведь говорил, что дверь моего кабинета всегда открыта для тебя.

— Она просто всегда открыта.

— В том числе и для тебя.

— Давай попробуем еще раз, — Пауло был смертельно серьезен. — Пожалуйста. Просто попробуем... нормально?

Макс пожал протянутую руку, а потом притянул Пауло в объятие привычным жестом — ничего не поделаешь, привычка. Несмотря на то, что в общем и целом Дибала был прав — они действительно слишком отдалились, это могло негативно отразиться на команде и игре, да и худой мир лучше доброй ссоры. Но почему-то он чувствовал себя, как полководец сдавший важную позицию, пусть даже путем подписания мирного договора. Как будто на поле упустил тот самый мяч, который через десять секунд забьют в ворота твоей команды.


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внимание, ФЛЭШБЕК. Действие происходит в сезоне 17/18, весьма насыщенном на события. Рейтинг этой части - НЦ-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Турин, январь, примерно спустя неделю после матча с Кальяри.

_I had been lost to you, sunlight  
And flew like a moth to you, sunlight, oh, sunlight_

— Ты совсем ничего не ешь.

Макс попытался произнести эту фразу как можно мягче, без упрека, но Пауло все равно бросил на него затравленный взгляд и начал копаться в разворошенной на тарелке рыбе активнее.

— Извини. Что-то нет аппетита.

— Невкусно? Если я приготовил что-то, что ты не любишь или вообще не ешь, прости, как-то не подумал уточнить...

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо. Это просто я. Бывают вечера, когда не хочется есть.

Пауло опустил глаза в тарелку, а Макс украдкой вздохнул. Да уж, полное дерьмо. Было наивно с его стороны думать, что один ужин поправит их разладившиеся отношения, склеит треснувшую непонятно от чего чашку. А ведь действительно непонятно. Сезон начинался как обычно, они постепенно вкатывались в рабочий процесс, а потом... пошло-поехало. Макс порой не узнавал Пауло. Раньше у них было такое хрупкое взаимопонимание, Пауло схватывал его рекомендации на лету, а теперь между ними как будто стояло что-то незримое. Через это что-то невозможно было достучаться.

Маротта ворчал, что по Пауло слишком много предложений, а его безголовые агенты могут за спиной у Юве договориться о переходе в какой-нибудь ПСЖ. Барцальи, которого Пауло обожал, говорил, что тот вдруг стал странно нервным безо всяких на то причин и отказывался говорить на эту тему не очень успешно делая вид, что ничего не происходит. 

— Быть может, ты хочешь десерт? Не могу отпустить тебя голодным.

— Спасибо, не стоит беспокойства. 

— Ну какое беспокойство, о чем ты! У меня есть мороженное и еще пирог, который обожает Джорджо в холодильнике. Банановый, последний кусочек, не пожалеешь.

Пауло, кажется, впервые за вечер улыбнулся 

— То есть, из-за меня Джорджо останется без пирога?

— Нет-нет, с этим никаких проблем, пекарня совсем рядом, хозяин знает, что мы всегда берем. Серьезно, очень советую.

— Ну ладно. Спасибо!

— Сварю еще кофе, — с облегчением сказал Макс, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Я не пью кофе. И сейчас уже вечер.

— Не спорь с тренером. Постоишь рядом за компанию с красивой чашкой в руках.

Пауло поплелся на кухню вслед за Максом, немного помялся в дверях, а потом подошел к окну и остановился, разглядывая как закат окрашивает улицу в малиновый. Макс украдкой наблюдал за ним и вспоминал, как на этой же кухне Пауло уплетал пасту за обе щеки и едва не давясь пересказывал какой-то матч. Они были так близки раньше, просто невероятно. Макс даже перестал это замечать — настолько естественным всё казалось, а теперь память подбрасывала ему удивительные сценки. Такой разительный контраст с тем, что было сейчас. Вот они смеются на тренировке, Макс пытается удержать серьезное лицо, но Пауло хохочет так заразительно, а потом подлетает и они шутливо толкаются, пытаясь выиграть друг у друга мяч. Вот Пауло спрашивает у него какие-то совершенно обыденные вещи, вроде «куда можно сходить в Турине» и они полчаса обсуждают ресторанчики в закоулках. Вот Пауло на утро после игры, бледный и невыспавшийся сидит у него под кабинетом и держит тетрадку с выписанными своими ошибками и полезными действиями. В душе Макс счастлив — у него никогда не было такого прилежного игрока, — но для Пауло он строго хмурится и говорит, что после игр он должен спать, а разборы могут подождать пару часов.

Такие отношения это очень лестно, на самом деле. Макс упивался ими, радовался и сравнивал с собой и Галеоне. Ему всегда было интересно оказаться на другой стороне ситуации учитель-ученик, но он даже не надеялся, что это случится так скоро. И вдруг всё исчезло в один момент.

Макс тоже подошел к окну, встал рядом с Пауло и поставил перед ним тарелку с пирогом и чашку с кофе. 

— Я не буду ходить вокруг да около, как видишь, уже попробовал и не вышло. Спрошу прямо: что происходит?

Пауло мгновенно напрягся, хотя даже не изменил позы.

— А что происходит?

— Ты мне скажи. С тобой творится что-то странное, Пауло, я волнуюсь за тебя.

— О, правда? И в чем это выражается?

Макс глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Что-то не так, я вижу. С тобой связывались представители другого клуба?

— То есть, ты так себе все объясняешь?

— Пауло, ты не ответил ни на один мой вопрос, не думай, что я не заметил.

Пауло схватил с тарелки пирог и начал запихиваться им, очевидно чтобы взять паузу в разговоре.

— Ешь помедленнее, его нужно распробовать.

— Не укаживай мне!

Макс рассмеялся, а потом отхлебнул свой кофе.

— Боже, ты такой ребенок иногда.

— Вот оно — ответ на все твои вопросы, проблема, которую ты не замечаешь. Ты видишь во мне только ребенка.

— Когда ты ешь пирог лишь бы не говорить со мной — да. Не самое взрослое поведение, согласись. Но в остальном... мне казалось, мы уже прошли этот этап? Ты не раз доказывал, что ты прекрасный профессионал, серьезный и рассудительный молодой человек. Есть куда расти, но как и всем нам. Это не то, что тебя беспокоит на самом деле, ведь так?

Пауло промолчал и взялся за кофе, который он не пьет. Макс почувствовал, что еще не встал на правильную дорожку, но уже что-то нащупал.

— Если я был слишком строг к тебе в этом сезоне, я прошу прощения. Ты меня знаешь и имеешь представление о том, как я работаю. У нас случились несколько конфликтов на рабочей почве... 

— Это не имеет значения. 

— Нет, имеет. Я едва не ударил тебя однажды и так и не извинился. 

За этот случай Макс до сих пор грыз себя. Тогда ему с утра прополоскал мозги Маротта вот этим «у Пауло переговоры с ПСЖ, еще им заинтересовались в Атлетико», поэтому на тренировке быстро нашелся крайний. Раз уж тут образовался новый претендент на Золотой Мяч, то пускай соответствует. Пауло в тот день тоже встал не с той ноги и на подначки отвечал слишком агрессивно. Все предсказуемо закончилось обоюдными воплями, а потом Дибала, как и положено восходящей звезде из топ-клуба, послал тренера нахуй. Макс обычно спускал игрокам вещи сказанные сгоряча — это по молодости в Ливорно драка могла начаться из-за любой мелочи, — но в тот день его как черт дернул. Он мог ударить Пауло по губам или влепить пощечину, но в последний момент чудом отвел руку. В огромных оленьих глазах Дибалы отразился страх. 

Позже, когда эмоции схлынули, Макс анализировал этот эпизод и ему показалось, что Пауло перепугался еще раньше — когда сам брякнул дерзость. Легче от этого не стало. Как и от того, что это была не первая беспричинная вспышка, всё пошло под откос куда раньше и одним конфликтом больше, одним меньше... Тогда они молча разошлись дорабатывать тренировку и так ни разу не заговорили об этом. Пауло делал вид, что ничего не произошло, Макса мучила совесть, но он так и не подошел с извинениями.

— Нестрашно. Даже если бы ударил... Я тогда заслужил.

— Пауло, что ты такое говоришь! — Макс резко схватил его за плечо, заставив повернуться к себе. — Что с тобой происходит? Это нельзя не заметить, ты очень изменился. Тебе плохо? Что-то в команде, чего я не знаю? Дома проблемы? 

Дибала молчал, глядя ему в глаза и практически не моргая. Он все еще держал чашку и блюдце с остатками пирога.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне что-угодно и это не пойдет дальше меня, ты же знаешь. Может, я могу чем-то помочь, хотя бы выслушать?

Макс чувствовал, что вот-вот додавит — ну не зря же Пауло вообще согласился на этот ужин! Быть может, он тоже скучал и ждал возможности поговорить наедине, и вообще не настолько уж ненавидит своего тренера, как пытается показать.

Почти получилось. Пауло даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но где-то в гостинной заиграл телефон Макса. Мелодия звонка оказалась такой оглушительной для полной тишины в квартире, что у Пауло снова дрогнула рука и из чашки вылились остатки кофе.

— Боже... извини, я все сейчас уберу.

— Да брось ты, потом...

Момент был упущен. Дибала закрылся, как чертов моллюск в раковине, все предыдущие слова насмарку. И все из-за чего? Звонивший оказался давним знакомым, который писал сегодня Максу смс, но тот из-за загруженного дня не успел ответить и просто смахнул уведомление не глядя. В данный момент не было никакого желания перезванивать, единственный человек, с которым наконец хотелось нормально поговорить находился в радиусе нескольких метров. Макс отбил стандартное сообщение, что он на совещании, перезвонит позже и отключил звук.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — Пауло стоял в дверях гостиной, не желая подходить ближе. Всем своим видом он показывал, что ему некомфортно рядом с Максом. Снова. — Уже поздно.

Макс бросил взгляд на окно — все еще нежный розовый закат и никаких намеков на сумерки. Да, сегодня он проиграл.

— Ладно, если ты уверен. Я провожу.

— Не стоит.

— Нет, стоит.

Они вышли в полутемный коридор, Пауло долго пытался влезть в модные кроссовки не по погоде, натягивал куртку и мучительно наматывал платок-арафатку вместо шарфа, постоянно в нем путаясь. Ну ладно — а сейчас-то зачем было нервничать?

— Если ты переживаешь из-за травмы — не нужно. Восстанавливайся спокойно, не торопись, не подгоняй себя. 

Пауло замер с этими своими жалобными глазами в пол-лица. Нужно было быть совершенно бессердечным, чтобы не среагировать на них. Макс вздохнул, шагнул к Пауло и притянул его к себе, прижимая в крепком объятии.

— Не расстраивайся, ладно? А то нога будет медленнее заживать. И прости меня, если я что-то в этом сезоне сделал не так.

Пауло в его руках вдруг напрягся и сказал каким-то изменившимся голосом:

— Пообещай, что не убьешь меня на месте.

— Что?

— Потому что я правда уже больше не могу, — с этими словами Пауло шумно вздохнул и прижался губами к его губам.

Это был шок, но определенно положительный с какой-то точки зрения. Всё встало на свои места. Словно в сложном 3Д пазле было потеряно самое важное звено, сердцевина, которая скрепляла остальные детали между собой. Мгновенно весь этот дурацкий сезон, непонятное поведение Пауло, его нервозность, психи, нежелание открыться даже близким друзьям, этот странный ужин — всё обрело смысл. 

Пауло влюбился. О, Господи. 

Макс ответил ему машинально — просто, потому что, когда целуют, нужно отвечать, — осторожно приобнял и погладил по голове. Пауло тихо вздохнул и повернул голову, превращая почти невинное касание губ в нечто большее. Он целовался так, как будто они стояли на перроне и поезд готов был вот-вот отправиться, а они все никак не могли попрощаться. Все отчаяние, желание и боль от неизвестности были в этом поцелуе. Макса смяло волной чувств, он потерялся в ощущениях, умные мысли покинули его голову до лучших времен. Он очень давно не был с мужчинами, тогда тоже были молодость и страсть — им просто невозможно противиться.

Пауло наконец оторвался от него и внимательно посмотрел, пытаясь уловить в его лице что-то известное только ему. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Макс не дал, вовлекая в новый поцелуй. Почти полгода он мечтал поговорить с Пауло, чтобы все наконец прояснить, но теперь чувствовал, что именно сейчас любое слово может стать лишним и неуместным. Лучше уж так.

Макс пытался успокоить горячность Пауло медленным и тягучим поцелуем, чтобы того хотя бы перестало колотить в его руках. Пауло действительно немного расслабился и обмяк, а потом наощупь начал расстегивать куртку. Платок-арафатку они распутывали уже вдвоем. Куртку Пауло попытался повесить обратно на вешалку, промахнулся мимо и не обратил никакого внимания. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Максу, гипнотизируя и заклиная его остаться на месте. Как будто у Макса был выбор.

Не отводя взгляда, он взялся за край своего дизайнерского свитера с художественными дырками и снял его, несмело повертел в руках и отбросил куда-то в сторону. Следом полетела нательная футболка с логотипом «Юве». Макс видел Пауло полуобнаженным не впервые — при свете дня на поле, при электрическом свете в раздевалке, в тренажерном зале, в бассейне, — ну что еще нового мог таить полумрак коридора его собственной квартиры? Но впервые видел его именно таким. Простота и честность этого жеста поражали, это было сильнее всех признаний вслух. Пауло предлагал себя так искренне и невинно одновременно, что от этого сбивалось дыхание. 

Макс подошел ближе и сделал наконец то, чего не позволял себе в рамках профессиональных отношений — убрал непослушную челку с глаз Пауло. Тот замер под его касаниями, как зверек, не зная, чего ждать дальше. Как будто он сам что-то знал, боже! Макс погладил его по голове и коснулся щеки в мимолетной ласке. Пауло прикрыл глаза, чуть повернул голову и прижался губами к запястью. Поймал руку Макса в свои, поцеловал ладонь уже с полной уверенностью в своих действиях, бросив томный взгляд из-под ресниц. Совершенно невозможно противиться, Макс даже не пытался. В следующий момент они снова целовались.

Сильное горячее тело рядом, жадные губы, осознание того, что это всё Пауло — его Пауло, — кружили голову и заставляли сердце биться быстрее. Макса откровенно вело. Он позволял всё — целовать так, как нравится, вцепляться в плечи до боли, оттеснить к ближайшей стене, чтобы было удобнее. Но одного позволить он не мог. Макс поймал Пауло за локоть в момент, прочитав его движение, когда он решил опуститься вниз.

— Нет. Твоя нога.

Пауло недовольно нахмурился.

— Ну колени-то у меня в порядке.

Теперь против недовольного Пауло у Макса было свое оружие — он поцеловал морщинку между бровей, а потом кончик носа уже совершенно деморализованного противника.

— Если ты хочешь продолжить вечер, то давай переместимся в спальню.

Пауло быстро оправился от растерянности и смущения, и выдал одну из своих обворожительных улыбок, которые обычно доставались девушкам. 

— Хочу. Очень хочу.

Макса бросило в жар — ну у кого и что он спросил? Вряд ли Пауло специально задумал такой хитрый план по соблазнению, но был более чем доволен развитием событий.

Подобрать происходящему точное описание не получалось. За всю свою жизнь и немалый опыт в любовных делах у Макса никогда не было такого. На него никогда не западал никто настолько младше. Его никогда не хотели так, что аж из штанов выпрыгивали, в буквальном смысле — Пауло запутался ногой в штанине, нетерпеливо подпрыгнул на месте и чуть было не свалился, ухватившись за руку Макса в последний момент. Можно бы рассмеяться, но это было совершенно не смешно. Вопреки сальным сплетням про любимчиков тренера, которые независимо от игровых качеств всегда играют в стартовом составе в обмен понятно на что, Макс никогда не спал с теми, кого тренировал. Партнеров, даже на одну ночь, он всегда выбирал равных себе хотя бы по статусу и тем более с работой совершенно не связанных. И вообще с мужчинами всё было давно и неправда.

«Двадцать лет не такой уж большой срок, Масси, когда тебе уже пятьдесят».

Пауло был почти полностью раздет, а вот Макс только успел избавиться от домашнего свитера. В этом тоже крылась какая-то метафора про неправильность происходящего, но никак не могла обрести четкую форму и остановить это безумие. Потому что Пауло его не отпускал. Ни на секунду, ни на сантиметр. Вцепился как клещ, словно боялся, что если даст Максу хотя бы малюсенькую передышку, тот передумает. Неплохая стратегия. 

— Пауло, Па... Тише-тише, отпусти меня хоть немного.

— Зачем? — этот простой вопрос ударил куда-то рядом с сердцем. Макс никогда не видел у Пауло таких потемневших глаз, зрачок будто слился с радужкой.

— Хотя бы подышать, ты слишком горячий.

Пауло дьявольски усмехнулся и прижался губами к его шее. Макс тихо рассмеялся, но тут же сбился на легкий стон, когда о него нетерпеливо потерлись бедрами. Тонкая ткань белья не скрывала возбуждения Пауло и хотя до этого помимо сумасшедших поцелуев остальные ласки были довольно невинными, было очевидно, что просто разговором в кровати дело не закончится.

— Тебе придется меня ненадолго отпустить. Схожу в ванную, принесу смазку.

У Пауло чуть покраснели щеки, это выглядело очаровательно.

— У тебя есть смазка?

— Глупый вопрос, не находишь? — Макс успокаивающе поцеловал его в лоб. — Я никуда не денусь, правда. 

Выскользнуть из объятий Пауло было облегчением и потерей одновременно. Способность связно мыслить так и не вернулась, в штанах было болезненно тесно, а кроме того без горячего тела рядом как будто чего-то недоставало. По спине пробрало дрожью. Сквозняк, что ли? Они где-то забыли закрыть окно? 

Макс перехватил свой ошалевший взгляд в зеркале и немного ужаснулся увиденным. Неуклонно стареющий мужчина с куда большим количеством морщин и куда меньшим количеством волос, чем могло было быть в его возрасте. Времена, когда Макс мог назвать себя хотя бы симпатичным без лукавства остались как раз двадцать лет назад. Что вообще привлекло в нем Пауло? Статус тренера? Их дружеская близость? Или мысли об отцовской фигуре свернули куда-то не туда?

Губы были уже немного покрасневшими от поцелуев, рубашка помята в неожиданных местах и полурасстегнутая. Пауло не оставил следов на шее, но Макс ощущал эти прикосновения до сих пор. Как бы там ни было с мотивами происходящего, останавливаться никто не собирался. Они уже летели в машине с обрыва, ничего нельзя поделать. Он включил холодную воду, быстро плеснул себе в лицо, чтобы хоть немного остудиться — не помогло. 

Макс вышел из ванной и по-глупому застыл на пороге, глядя на открывшуюся картину. Пауло ждал его возвращения и не терял времени зря. Он уже снял трусы и бросил куда-то в сторону своих же джинс, раскинулся на широкой кровати звездочкой и задумчиво глядя в потолок поглаживал стоящий колом член. Не полноценная дрочка, скорее осторожные ласки. Макс почувствовал, как в горле пересохло, попытался сглотнуть и сделал шаг. Пауло повернул голову. Рассеянное выражение лица, которое делало его слишком юным, промелькнуло на мгновение и пропало. Теперь на Макса снова смотрели с желанием, ожиданием и предвкушением. 

Пауло закусил нижнюю губу и медленно двинул рукой по члену. Легкий вздох Макс скорее додумал, чем услышал. В этих глазах, за которые несколько веков назад точно сожгли бы на костре независимо от пола, застыл вполне понятный и очевидный вопрос. Пауло ждал слова Макса. И был готов подчиниться — убрать руку или продолжить, встать на четвереньки, молчать или просить. Это было совершенно не то, что нужно. Макс не хотел приказывать Пауло, вне футбольного поля он не имел над ним власти. Пауло здесь, потому что так захотел. Он здесь по той же причине.

Макс в несколько шагов пересек комнату, бросил на кровать смазку и полотенце, наклонился над Пауло и поцеловал. Пауло судорожно прижался в ответ, как будто не было этого минутного перерыва, или он успел смертельно соскучиться за это время. В нем больше не было напускной игривости, как мгновение назад, только желание, неверие и страх, что все закончится так и не начавшись. Макс вдруг увидел это так ясно. 

Он с трудом оторвался от губ Пауло и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Всего, — хрипло отозвался тот.

— А если конкретнее?

Пауло прищурился и вдруг наконец понял правила игры.

— Хочу, чтобы ты разделся наконец.

Макс улыбнулся и встал с кровати. Он раздевался быстро, не стремясь завлечь или наоборот скрыть собственное возбуждение. Пауло приподнялся на локтях и не сводил с него взгляда, дышал часто и неглубоко. Когда Макс наконец остался обнаженным, он вдруг подскочил и обнял его, вжимаясь всем телом. 

— Боже, ну почему ты такой, я просто с ума схожу, — Пауло спрятал лицо у него в плече и обнимал его неудобно, сбоку, Макс даже не мог ответить или как-то пошевелиться. 

— Какой — такой?

— Я не знаю. Думал, что знаю тебя и влюбился, но теперь понимаю, что ты еще лучше.

Макс не знал, что ему чувствовать. У него уже отказали сегодня мозги, ноги, руки и губы слушались уже не его, осталось одно только бедное едва живое сердце. Это было так по-дурацки — он стоял обнаженный в собственной спальне, а рядом с ним — юный игрок его команды, тоже полностью голый. Не просто игрок — Пауло. Максу всегда нравился секс — самый простой способ оказаться ближе, доставить удовольствие партнеру и себе, узнать о человеке, которого и так знаешь что-то новое. Обычно для секса были не нужны слова, ну кроме милых глупостей, которые шепчешь на ушко любимой женщине. Но с Пауло всегда всё было не так.

Макс с трудом повернулся в его цепких руках.

— Выходит, я тоже тебя не знаю, — он поцеловал его во всколоченную макушку — уж куда достал. — Давай начнем с малого. Ты был раньше с мужчинами?

— Да. А ты?

— Да. Очень давно.

Взгляд Пауло вновь стал заинтересованным — по-другому заинтересованным, совершенно бессовестно любопытным. Макс не смог сдержать смех.

— О, нет, только не спрашивай меня.

— Потом. А сейчас... я ведь говорил правду: я хочу всего.

— Ладно. Давай займемся всем.

Они вновь оказались на кровати, целовались и прижимались друг к другу, как одержимые. Комната наполнилась звуками: томные всхлипы, хихиканье, стон, что-то неразборчивое на испанском. И запах — совершенно ни с чем не сравнить, никаких сладких женских духов, только мускусный тяжелый запах пота, как в раздевалке после матча. Он совершенно отвык от этого всего. Пауло скрестил лодыжки у него за спиной, выгибался под руками и губами, часто прерывал и перехватывал контроль. Макс чувствовал, что они оба могут кончить, если хоть немного продлить эту сладкую муку, может, на первый раз и стоило ограничить себя, но Пауло сказал, что хочет всего. И Макс не смел ему противиться.

Первый палец вошел как-то слишком легко, несмотря на обилие смазки. Пауло до этого вдруг нетипично присмиревший, рассмеялся и посмотрел на него шалым взглядом.

— В общем, я когда шел ни на что не надеялся, ты не подумай, — сообщил он хриплым сбивающимся шепотом. — Но у меня как помутнение случилось. Я немного приготовился к такому варианту развития событий.

Если бы Макс был чуть помоложе, он бы кончил просто от мысли о том, как Пауло растягивал себя перед тем как прийти к нему на ужин. Боже, старый дурак, так хотел поговорить с мальчиком, что едва не прохлопал самое главное...

Пауло всё еще беззвучно смеялся, а Макс не отказал себе в удовольствии и укусил за смуглое плечо. Его тоже после острой волны возбуждения немного разобрал смех.

— А вот скажи мне, если бы ничего не получилось и ты сбежал, как и хотел, то чтобы ты делал вернувшись домой?

Пауло нахмурился почти обиженно.

— Сидел бы и дрочил.

Макс как будто задумчиво бросил взгляд на позу, в которой они находились.

— Ну, можешь попробовать и сейчас...

Пауло сначала рассмеялся, а затем все же воспользовался советом. Макс добавил второй, а потом третий палец, Пауло прогнулся в пояснице, продолжая ласкать себя. Наконец стало не до шуточек, остались только физика и механика. 

Внутри Пауло было все равно тесно и очень, очень жарко. Смазка хлюпала, глаза заливал пот. Макс уже почти не соображал что делает, только по стонам определял, что наверное, что-то хорошее. Поначалу он толкался медленно и осторожно выходил, но потом Пауло странно всхлипнул и сказал, что он сейчас умрет, если Макс не ускорится. Он отзывался на любое движение, выстанывал имя Макса, закрывал глаза и цеплялся за простыни. Максу казалось, что он ласкает живой огонь. Долго они так не протянут.

Пауло посмотрел на него мутным взглядом, перехватил его руку и направил вниз к своему члену. Максу хватило нескольких движений, Пауло выгнулся еще раз и сжался внутри так сладко. Какое-то время они лежали в липких от пота объятиях друг друга, совершенно не в силах расцепиться. Потом Макс совершил над-усилие и скатился чуть в сторону — Пауло уже начинал как-то странно дышать.

Ничего не хотелось. Прохлада комнаты теперь казалась спасением для разгоряченной кожи. Все тело странно ломило, хотя он был сверху — вот что значит возраст.

— Я уже стар для подобного, даже в душ не пойду, — сказал Макс вслух, абсолютно не рассчитывая на ответ.

— Дело не в возрасте — я тоже не смогу сейчас встать, — тихо пожаловался Пауло. Похоже, он немного сорвал голос.

Макс с трудом наклонился с кровати, поднял полотенце и бросил его в Пауло.

— Ох, ты самый предусмотрительный человек на свете.

— Годы практики.

— Перестань меня смешить хотя бы сейчас!

Дыхание постепенно успокаивалось, по ногам начало тянуть холодом и Макс набросил на себя и Пауло одеяло. Неловкости, которая обычно бывала после первого секса с новым партнером вроде бы не было — уже неплохо. Пауло казался немного смущенным и снова напряженно думал о чем-то, гипнотизируя совершенно ничем не примечательный потолок спальни. 

— Нам все же придется поговорить.

Пауло закрыл глаза и мученически застонал.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— У меня всего один вопрос к тебе, остальное меня не особо интересует, — Пауло наконец повернулся на бок и приготовился слушать. Макс чуть замялся, пытаясь сформулировать поточнее: — Ммм, скажи, то что произошло сейчас это же не попытка отрефлексировать отцовскую фигуру?

Пауло завис на пару секунд, осмысляя вопрос, а затем подскочил и шарахнулся в сторону, так как будто бы ему за одно мгновение стало невыносимо находиться с Максом в одной постели. Он бы наверняка рухнул на пол, если бы не запутался в тяжелом одеяле.

— Что?! Нет! Да как тебе такое вообще в голову могло прийти!

— А что еще может прийти в голову в такой ситуации?! — Макс сел и протянул к Пауло руку. — Пожалуйста, Диби, не уходи и не закрывайся, я очень хочу тебя понять. Ты же сам говоришь — как оказалось, мы друг друга совершенно не знаем. 

Неизвестно, что сработало — искренность, или вовремя вспомнившееся старое прозвище от Поля, но Пауло вздохнул и подполз чуть поближе. Они неловко обнялись, Пауло положил голову ему на плечо. Это была не нежность и не просьба о защите — он просто не хотел смотреть Максу в глаза.

— Я не знаю, когда точно это началось. Возможно, осенью, или еще раньше. Я постоянно думал о тебе: когда видел что-то интересное, сразу думал о том, понравилось бы тебе или нет, что бы ты сказал в ответ на какую-нибудь шутку, придумывал что сам скажу при встрече — вроде бы обычные вещи. Без тебя я скучал. Мне хотелось быть рядом. А потом я понял, что когда ты рядом, мне хочется чего-то... большего. И когда я понял — чего именно...

Макс чувствовал себя неуютно. Вроде бы говорил Пауло, но ощущение как будто перебирают по косточкам было почему-то у него.

— Как только я во всем разобрался, то начал вести себя как полный идиот, ну ты заметил. Думал одно, говорил другое, грубил тебе, психовал от того, что нагрубил, не мог извиниться.

— Замкнутый круг.

— Да, и я никак не мог вырваться. Барца спрашивал меня, что со мной, сразу заметил, что что-то не то, а я не мог ему рассказать. И тебе не мог. Лоло и Дуглас думали, что это из-за того, что у нас с Антонеллой не ладится и решили не лезть.

Макс не смог сдержать короткий смешок. Пауло поднял на него глаза.

— Прости, это не так уж смешно, но Андреа, пожалуй, единственный человек, с которым ты мог бы свободно побеседовать на эту тему.

У Пауло чуть приоткрылся рот от шока.

— Нет. Не может быть!

— Не может, — спокойно подтвердил Макс. Он не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Ну конечно же, вы с Барцой играли вместе!

— Мы не спали с ним, если ты об этом. Я вообще не сплю с коллегами, никогда. И с игроками тоже. 

Максу хотелось, чтобы Пауло понял намек, но он вдруг каким-то образом увидел другую не такую очевидную мысль.

— Но ты бы хотел? С Андреа?

Макс прикрыл глаза. Это всё было так давно... Пауло бы не понял, он и сам не совсем понимал.

— Не имеет значения. Слишком много времени прошло, мы с Андреа уже другие люди. Но он был в курсе моих похождений и вообще слишком хорошо меня знает. Ты мог бы рассказать ему.

Пауло выбрался из-под его руки и сел, прислонившись к спинке кровати. Он скрестил ноги и натянул на них одеяло, а потом начал задумчиво комкать его в руках.

— Я думал, что со мной что-то не так, что я какой-то извращенец, ведь нельзя же хотеть человека, который столько для тебя значит.

— Пауло...

— Если бы я сказал Андреа, он поговорил с тобой, или я бы сразу без дураков пришел к тебе с признаниями, еще в конце осени, то что бы ты сделал? Такого бы точно не было?

Он взмахнул рукой, красноречиво указывая на очевидное. Они оба дома у Макса, в его спальне, в его постели, совершенно голые.

Макс попытался смоделировать эту ситуацию: Андреа приходит к нему в кабинет, заглядывает в глаза как будто извиняясь и говорит. Или Пауло говорит. И им всем неловко, очень неловко, никто не знает, что делать дальше, кому идти к Маротте и просить трансфер, или сразу писать заявление об уходе...

— Нет. Наверное, нет.

— Тогда я рад, что всё так получилось.

Макс бросил взгляд на Пауло и поразился тому, как долго не замечал ничего. Ни упрямства, направленного на определенные точки, ни двойного дна в разговорах — а Пауло подставлялся, он был уверен, — ни отчаяния в глазах. Ни того, что его «маленький Диби», как говорил Поль, уже давно вырос. 

Пауло задумчиво почесал плечо — Макс старался не оставлять следов, по понятным причинам, но с тем укусом все же не сдержался. Его вдруг кольнула одна неприятная мысль.

— Твоя девушка. Вы расстались из-за...

— Нет. Нет-нет, всё началось раньше. Мы просто с ней как-то отдалились. Я вдруг понял, что мне стало с ней совершенно неинтересно — не о чем даже поговорить. Какие-то домашние дела, что на ужин, одно и то же. И она, похоже, поняла это еще раньше. Я хватался за эти отношения какое-то время, а потом мы все обсудили наконец. 

Макс промолчал.

— Я так любил ее... думал, что любил. Была ли это любовь, если она закончилась? Любовь вообще может пройти, как простуда?

— Да. Уж поверь мне. Жизнь длинная, случиться может всё. И разлюбить тоже возможно.

Пауло кивнул и продолжил:

— Я понимал, что рано или поздно ты всё узнаешь. Не знаю, почему я так решил — мне казалось, только слепой может не заметить, почему меня так ломает. И я просто вел себя, как засранец, чтобы ты ни о чем не догадался. Так что если бы ты ударил меня, это было бы заслуженно.

Макс поймал руку Пауло и сжал пальцы.

— Никогда так не говори, слышишь? Ты ни в чем не виноват, а я не имел права терять контроль. И пожалуйста, давай забудем этот эпизод, мне до сих пор очень стыдно за него.

Пауло посмотрел на него с какой-то странной тоской.

— А помнишь, когда я не пожал тебе руку, а все газеты написали черти-что? Я сделал это специально — знал, что так будет.

— Но, если мне не изменяет память, то за это ты уже извинялся?

Тогда Пауло удивил всех, когда через пару дней пришел к нему в кабинет с покаянием. С этого момента стало казаться, что стена между ними почему-то пошла трещинами. За тот разговор Макс так ничего от него и не добился — Пауло просто кивал, извинялся, обещал, что такое больше не повторится и почтительно молчал, когда начинал говорить он. Чувство недосказанности было колоссальным, теперь понятно почему. Но даже такой жест тогда помог немного наладить ситуацию, Максу удалось успокоить Маротту, у которого уже началась легкая паранойя по поводу трансферов за его спиной.

— Да. Я быстро понял, что это было как-то совсем за гранью. Нельзя, чтобы проблемы в моей голове выливались на поле и мешали команде. Я тогда пришел к тебе и... ты был так добр ко мне. Почему?

— Я был очень рад, что ты пришел и мы поговорили. Я чувствовал, что ты сказал не всё, но до этого я совершенно не мог до тебя достучаться.

— А я тогда смотрел на тебя, как ты говоришь умные и правильные вещи, а сам думал только о том, что хочу опуститься на колени и отсосать тебе.

Макс почувствовал, как его окатило жаркой волной.

— Тогда я понял, что рано или поздно спалюсь перед тобой — ну, значит так тому и быть.

— Тшш, Пауло, всё же хорошо закончилось, как видишь, нас с тобой даже молнией не убило на месте, — Макс привлек его к себе и поцеловал в висок. 

Пауло повернулся к нему и быстро поцеловал в губы.

— Это не потому что ты старше и мне нужен тот, кто меня опекает. Это не потому что ты мой тренер. Это потому что ты это ты. Не знаю, как еще объяснить.

Макс поцеловал его в ответ, глубоко, раздвигая губы языком. Если бы они оба не были так измучены переживаниями, их бы хватило еще на второй заход. Пауло отстранился, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и устроился в его руках поудобнее, уже без прежнего напряжения. 

— Я собираюсь спать здесь. Ты не против?

— С чего бы мне быть против?

— Ну это все же твой дом.

— А кто в здравом уме будет против юного горячего любовника в своей постели?

Кажется, Пауло это немного польстило. Порой он совершенно необъяснимо загонялся по поводу своей внешности и расцветал от любого комплимента. Они пролежали молча несколько минут, Макс медленно осознавал случившееся и понимал, что сегодня уснуть не удастся. За окном уже полностью сгустились чернильные сумерки. Пауло вдруг странно завозился.

— Слушай, я дурак.

— Хм?

— Какого черта я час назад ничего не ел?

Макс рассмеялся и откатился чуть в сторону, высвобождая Пауло. Тот тихо матерясь по-испански слез с кровати и прошлёпал босыми ногами к своей разбросанной одежде. Натянул трусы, посмотрел на Макса и подошел обратно за поцелуем. 

— Тебе принести что-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо. Но я сейчас соберу волю в кулак и все же схожу в душ.

— О, встретимся там?

— Встретимся в столовой у рыбы, я думаю.

Пауло повернулся и Макс с удовольствием шлепнул по этой аппетитной заднице. На него бросили взгляд через плечо и снисходительно улыбнулись. Макс осознал, что это всё была тактика и стратегия — отвязная, основанная на импровизациях и кое-где совершенно неуправляемая самим Пауло. Что ж, возможно, лет через десять в Аргентине будет еще один хороший тренер и горе всем, кто встанет у него на пути.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Февраль, после матча с Атлетико. Мадрид — Турин.

_может и вовсе не будет последним твое последнее слово_

Пауло раздраженно собирал чемодан, то и дело поглядывая на часы. Обычно он не особо раскладывался на выездах, но в этот раз почему-то взял с собой слишком много техники и проводов. Он еще раз проверил все ящики, а потом обвел глазами номер, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл. Потом взгляд упал на открытый чемодан с кое-как набросанными вещами — да уж, выглядело скорее как будто собака складывала свои игрушки. Пауло тяжело вздохнул и решил придать этому безобразию хотя бы какой-то приличный вид. В голову упорно не приходило ничего умнее идеи запихнуть провода от телефона и планшета в карман со внутренней стороны крышки чемодана.

Он специально занимал руки бессмысленными действиями, а мысли старательно уводил от сегодняшней игры. Потому что это был провал. А бессмысленные воспоминания о плохой игре без видео для анализа — пустая трата времени. И все же было ужасно обидно. Абсолютно незаслуженный счет! Да, многие скажут, что они смотрелись не очень и игроки «Атлетико» их просто смяли, но на самом деле это были два гола со стандартов. Очень глупых гола, которых было можно избежать. Можно представить, что скажут уважаемые итальянские эксперты, а уж что напишут спортивные газеты...

Пауло схватил телефон и застыл в нерешительности. Ему хотелось зайти в твиттер и пробить отзывы об игре по тегу, или по ключевому слову — такой вот иррациональный мазохизм. Криштиану сразу после игры сказал, что во втором матче они отыграются. У остальных настроение тоже было боевое, сам Пауло не сомневался, что они будут бороться — в прошлом сезоне с «Реалом» почти получилось. Но все же внутри что-то жаждало опуститься в пучину самобичевания и подстегнуть это несправедливыми обвинениями от кого-то из интернета. Клубный психолог рекомендовал не заходить в соцсети хотя бы сразу после игр, но как будто его кто-то слушал.

Внезапно в дверь коротко постучали. Пауло нахмурился — Родриго, с которым они делили номер, спустился вниз еще пять минут назад. После тяжелых игр они обычно не говорили. Не мудрствуя лукаво тот сгреб все свои вещи, засунул в сумку и был таков, а вот Пауло остался заниматься фигней. Стук повторился.

— Да сейчас, иду я, вроде еще пять минут есть! — раздраженно откликнулся Пауло и открыл замок.

На пороге стоял Макс. В слишком ярком коридорном свете он казался мертвенно бледным. Он был уже полностью собран, с дорожной сумкой в руках и неизменным пальто, перекинутым через локоть. 

— Есть разговор, который не требует отлагательств, — сказал он с убийственной серьезностью. — Пяти минут мне хватит, чтобы изложить мысль.

Пауло посторонился и пропустил его в номер, закрыл дверь и на всякий случай еще и повернул замок. Макс бросил сумку и пальто на вторую кровать, свободную от чемодана — слишком небрежный для него жест, какой-то нервный. Он постоял спиной к Пауло, покачался на пятках и резко развернулся, глядя в глаза. 

— Пауло, я никогда тебе не лгал, ты меня знаешь. И то, что я скажу сейчас чрезвычайно важно, я прошу тебя послушать меня внимательно. Дело в том, что мне некуда ставить тебя на поле. Ты и сам всё видишь, и наверняка не в восторге от своей игры. Снижению твоей результативности есть одно простое объяснение — перестройка команды. Да, это моя вина, я не отрицаю. Я просто понятия не имею, как и где ты должен быть, чтобы игра работала. Дело не в Криштиану, хотя и в нем тоже — я перестроил группу атаки, ему необходимы определенные игроки рядом. Тебе же нужны другие условия. Это правда, Пауло — я не знаю, что с тобой делать.

Пауло молчал, слишком пораженный, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Да и что тут скажешь? Всё это было как ушат ледяной воды. Не то, чтобы он совершенно не думал о своей статистике и причинах такого плохого сезона, но из уст алленаторе все звучало еще хуже. Слава богу, Макс не требовал ответов или какой-то реакции, он как будто потерял к нему интерес и зашагал туда-сюда вдоль окна.

— Я уже всё перепробовал и ничего не работает, ничего! Я бессилен. Это вне моей компетенции! То есть, черт, конечно же нет, это не так, но я настолько плохой тренер, что не могу найти применение лучшему игроку в команде, — Макс вдруг остановился и повернулся к Пауло. — Ты слышишь меня? Понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать? Ты прекрасный игрок, Пауло, но в этой команде я не могу гарантировать тебе игровое время. И я не уверен, что тот, кто будет после меня сможет.

Пауло хватанул ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

— Что? — получилось как-то тоненько и жалко. — Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Что меня уволят за такие результаты. И следующий тренер тоже может не решить эту задачу.

— За какие результаты?

— Победа — единственное, что имеет значение.

— Но ты побеждаешь!

— Да? А это сейчас что было?

— Не говори, что хочешь бросить нас из-за неудач в Лиге Чемпионов!

Макс шагнул к Пауло и схватил его за плечи, не давая отвести взгляд.

— Пауло, не сходи с ума и не впадай в отрицание, у нас слишком мало времени. Постарайся услышать именно то, что говорю тебе я, а не то, что ты обычно придумываешь вместо моих слов. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что ты можешь стать выдающимся игроком? Что получишь Золотой Мяч?

— Да. Хорошая была идея для того чтобы заставить меня стараться.

Макс раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Я действительно так считаю. До сих пор. И мне больно видеть, как твой талант сливается в никуда, а сам я, как твой тренер не могу это остановить. Я могу извиняться за это, могу даже встать на колени, но еще я могу предложить решение. Пожалуйста, подумай над тем, чтобы рассмотреть предложения от других клубов этим летом. 

Пауло оттолкнул его руки и сделал два шага назад.

— Ты хочешь выставить меня из клуба?!

— Да нет же! — Макс уже почти кричал. — Это тебе нужно идти дальше, играть, постоянно развиваться и расти над собой! Взглянем правде в глаза — я никудышний тренер для тебя. Я дал тебе всё, что мог, этого оказалось мало, а теперь даже не могу придумать что-то, чтобы это малое работало. Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы позволить тебе ничего не делать и просто сидеть на скамейке. Это твои лучшие годы в карьере, ты не должен их терять.

Пауло выставил руку ладонью вперед, чтобы выиграть себе хотя бы немного времени на размышления. Макс покорно замолчал. Внутри клокотала обида, грозясь добраться до языка и вырваться наружу словами, о которых он потом пожалеет. Нет, не в этом дело, не в обиде и не в уязвленной в очередной раз гордости. Самое важное Макс, как всегда, сказал между строк.

Он никогда не говорил о любви, на все глупые романтичные фразы, слетавшие с губ Пауло отшучивался или переводил тему — в этом он был мастер. Конечно, вся любовь и забота Макса была в поступках, а не в словах, но все равно там, где они отсутствовали как будто зияла пустота. Пустоту Пауло заполнял мучительными вопросами. Что, если все их отношения Макс просто плыл по течению? Что, если тогда, в их первый раз он лег с ним только ради того, чтобы не разругаться в пух и прах окончательно? Или это была просто приятная интрижка с тем, кто рядом, и он решил прекратить ее, как только ему наскучило? Вопросы копились и подтачивали уверенность Пауло изнутри.

Но теперь пустоту заполнили слова и всё вдруг перевернулось с ног на голову. Или наоборот — выходит, Пауло всё это время мысленно стоял на голове?

Макс все еще не двигался с места и пристально наблюдал за Пауло. Глаза у него были совсем больные, еще хуже, чем когда он простудился и бегал от врачей. Он по привычке сунул руки в карманы, как делал на играх, пиджак нелепо топорщился. Пауло шагнул к нему и коснулся его щеки, погладил пальцем скулу, жестом попросил чуть наклонить голову и прижался лбом ко лбу. Макс не двигался — всё это время Пауло думал, что он остановит и оттолкнет, ну надо же какой дурак.

— Не знаю, как и когда это случилось, но ты перестал верить в себя. 

— Пауло...

— Тшш. Неужели ты думаешь, что значишь для меня так мало, что я отвернусь от тебя после одной неудачной игры?

Макс отстранился и поймал его взгляд.

— Игры? Ты оптимистично смотришь на вещи.

— Игры, несколько игр, сезона... Да плевать. Как ты мне говорил?

— Что именно?

«Что есть вещи важнее, чем футбол», — хотел было сказать Пауло, но передумал. Слишком уж скользкая территория, скажешь что-то не то и разобьешь то, что есть вдребезги. 

— Что нельзя анализировать матч сразу после игры и без видео-нарезки. И нельзя терзать себя за ошибки всю ночь после матча.

Макс через силу улыбнулся.

— Так это совет для игроков, для тренеров всё уже по-другому.

Пауло был так счастлив, что из выражения лица Макса пропала эта жуткая серьезность, которая ему совершенно не шла, даже глаза заблестели. Он прижался губами к его губам и Макс ответил — это было сладко и волнительно, как в первый раз. Они целовались как будто и не было этого провала в несколько месяцев, а до договора они так и не додумались. Но всё же острая нехватка Макса за все последние месяцы настигла и придавила всем осознанием. Пауло отстранился, взял его лицо в ладони и стал слепо целовать куда придется — нос, щеки, глаза, в которых было то, что он не замечал так долго. Кожа на щеках и подбородке была гладкой — Макс всегда брился второй раз в дни перед матчами. Никакими суевериями его нельзя было убедить выглядеть плохо перед толпой народа. 

Макс успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине, но это не Пауло сейчас нужно было успокоиться. Сам он чувствовал огромное облегчение, как будто сбросил с плеч тяжкую ношу и даже про себя заметил, что ради такого, пожалуй, стоило проиграть «Атлетико». Он сделал бы это снова и снова, не задумываясь. Даже сам заколотил автогол, если потребовалось бы.

Он зарылся лицом в плечо Максу, вспоминая как это вообще бывает. 

— Просто тяжелый матч, ты устал, я вижу.

Макс неопределенно хмыкнул у него над ухом. Пауло с сожалением думал о минутах, утекающих сквозь пальцы — если бы у них было хотя бы полчаса, он бы дал волю рукам и чувствам, заставив хотя бы ненадолго забыть о команде и ответственности. Он с сожалением убрал руки от пуговиц пиджака и вдруг решился.

— Мы будем в Турине глубокой ночью...

— Уже почти под утро, — педантично уточнил Макс.

— Да. Ты мог бы заехать ко мне. — Пауло выдохнул эту фразу скороговоркой, но тут же попытался взять себя в руки. — Ори в Аргентине, никто из семьи не побеспокоит в ночь после такого матча. Я все равно не буду спать, да и ты тоже, как обычно.

Макс молчал, а Пауло был готов начать забег по стенам и потолку от нервов. Черт, это было куда сложнее и хуже, чем в первый раз. Тогда он дошел практически до точки невозврата и было совершенно наплевать, спустит ли его Макс с лестницы и что вообще подумает. Просто хотелось, чтобы агония прекратилась. А сейчас нет. Сейчас все было важным.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты приехал. Провести это время с тобой.

Макс уже почти ответил, но тут в дверь еще раз постучали. Они едва не подпрыгнули на месте, Макс рефлекторно попытался отстраниться от Пауло, но тот удержал его и прижался сильнее.

— Пауло, Родриго, вы там скоро?!

У кэпа и до этого сезона была привычка на выездах «простукивать» номера, проверяя опоздавших, так что такое явление не было сюрпризом. Пауло знал, что он не сможет войти, только если не заморочится и не найдет горничную на этаже, или не спустится к рецепции. Это просто стандартная игра в пароль-отзыв. Которая сейчас была ужасно не вовремя!

— Лоло уже внизу, я буду через минуту!

— Поторопись, бамбино, а то уедем без тебя.

— Кэп, ты бы хоть шутку сменил.

Но Джорджо уже не слышал его, судя по удаляющимся звукам смеха. Пауло никогда не хотел убить его за постоянно повторяющиеся подколы так сильно, как сейчас. Он снова зарылся пылающим лицом в плечо Максу, понимая что это возможно последние минуты с ним за эту ночь. И все же наудачу спросил:

— Так ты придешь?

Макс коснулся его губами за ухом, слишком мимолетно и чересчур нежно.

— Да.

Теперь Пауло был готов бежать по стенам уже от счастья.

***

Он думал, что после такой эмоциональной встряски всю дорогу домой он даже глаз не сомкнет, раз за разом прокручивая в голове прошлое, настоящее и то, что может случиться. Но физическая усталость взяла свое. Его начало выключать еще в аэропорту на регистрации, а в самолете он уснул едва взлетели. 

После двух часов сна всегда странное состояние — вроде бы чуть-чуть полегче, чем было, но шатает как после тяжелой тренировки. По-хорошему, Пауло бы попытаться доспать сколько получится, а потом прийти на вечернюю тренировку пораньше часа эдак на три, но... Он знал, что спать хочется сейчас, а когда он доедет до дома, то будет мучиться лежа с открытыми глазами и прогоняя в голове наиболее язвительные комментарии из возможных к их проигранному матчу. Или откроет интернет и почитает настоящие. Если быть честным перед собой, он уже немного перенял эту нервозность после больших матчей и не мог заснуть, нарезая круги по квартире с телефоном в руке. 

В аэропорту ребята негромко переговаривались, разбирая свои вещи. В этот раз с транспортом не было никаких проблем — за кем-то приехали машины, кто-то специально оставил свою на парковке. Пауло напросился к такому предусмотрительному Родриго еще в Мадриде. На выходе они пересеклись взглядами с Максом и Пауло почувствовал зудящее беспокойство. Лицо Макса было абсолютно нечитаемым, на мгновение появилась мысль о том, что он не приедет, а вся сцена в номере отеля была минутной слабостью. Пауло усилием воли прогнал эти мысли — Макс всегда выполнял свои обещания. В крайнем случае, приедет, они поговорят еще раз и уедет, с него может статься.

Пока Пауло добрался до дома, сонливость слетела с него полностью. Ожидание и легкая неопределенность будущего рождали легкое возбуждение. Он закатил чемодан в гостиную, чтобы не мешался, даже не разбирая, быстро избавился от форменного костюма Юве. Вещи он тоже разбросал на диване — завтра обязательно наткнется, когда будет собираться и возьмет с собой в стирку на базу. Переоделся в джинсы и долго выбирал из футболок менее мятую, мельком взглянул в зеркало, пригладил волосы, а потом рассмеявшись растрепал их заново. Как будто ему снова пятнадцать и он собирается на свидание с понравившейся девочкой. Только теперь ему было двадцать пять и он ждал любимого мужчину.

Минуты тянулись, как жвачка в детстве, которая быстро теряла вкус. Пауло уже начинал немного нервничать. Он проверил наличие еды в холодильнике, достаточно ли свежие простыни, поставил рядом с кроватью смазку и салфетки, а потом окинул спальню критическим взглядом. Макс бывал здесь всего пару раз, уже в качестве любовника — до их усложнившихся отношений он предпочитал посиделки на кухне или в столовой, — вряд ли он сильно приглядывался к интерьеру, но... Стало лучше или хуже? 

Антонелла любила мягкие игрушки и разбрасывала их по всем поверхностям, но это было давно, Пауло уже даже не помнил, какие именно где стояли. Ориана обожала фотографии, была просто помешана на них. Пауло и сам любил фотографироваться, но Ори возвела это в ранг искусства. Она распечатывала и ставила в рамки не только фото с каких-то памятных событий, а все подряд. Неудавшиеся размытые кадры с их отпуска превратились в панно на стене в гостиной, некоторые селфи были распечатаны в стиле карточек от старого «Полароида», а их спальня была заставлена большими и маленькими рамочками. Пауло собрал их все и отнес в гардеробную, а на освободившейся поверхности расставил оставшиеся декоративные безделушки, привезенные из разных путешествий. Потом он вернет всё на свои места, наверняка не так, как было, но можно будет сказать Ори, что он страшно нервничал после проигрыша «Атлетико» и на него напала мания уборки. Она поймет.

В этот момент закралась мысль, что он делает что-то неправильное. Ориана была великолепной, возможно, самой лучшей девушкой на свете, Пауло действительно без дураков любил ее, но...

Иногда казалось, что его сердце поделено на две части, или нет, у него два сердца — одно всецело принадлежит Ориане, а второе бьется быстрее при виде Макса. Любить Ориану это как любить Аргентину — что-то близкое, родное, понятное, свое и красивое до умопомрачения. Любить Макса это как любить Италию — что-то притягательное, что никогда не станет твоим, как ни старайся, но при этом один раз запавшее в сердце и проросшее насквозь. 

Он ведь был с Максом, когда встретил Ориану. Тогда и рассказал ему, что влюбился — всё было честно. Макс воспринял это спокойно, даже бровью не повел. Лишь спросил, кто она и кивнул, когда услышал ответ. Если бы он тогда отреагировал как-то по-другому, показал ревность, дал знать, что претендует на Пауло больше, чем было позволено обстоятельствами, Пауло бы смог сделать выбор. Но Макс кивнул в ответ на его откровения так, будто это ничего не значило, будто не происходило ничего необычного. А потом сезон закончился, они договорились завершить отношения и Пауло подумал, что его новой светлой и искрящейся любви к Ориане хватит, чтобы забыть сумасшедшую влюбленность в Макса. 

Пауло еще раз осмотрел осиротевшую без многочисленных фотографий спальню и тряхнул головой. Да, возможно, он мудак, который не может разобраться со своей жизнью, но на остаток ночи об этом можно забыть. Они устали, они проиграли, в воскресенье им играть с Болоньей, а завтра их растерзают журналисты в газетах и фанаты в соцсетях. Пауло чувствовал, что нужен сейчас Максу. Им были необходимы несколько часов без этого сумасшедшего давления, ожидания и чужих надежд.

Раздался звонок и Пауло метнулся в коридор. Несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, прежде чем открыть дверь. Макс отряхивал с пальто капли — на улице начался дождь. Пауло втянул его в квартиру и поражаясь какие у него холодные руки.

— Когда ты успел так замерзнуть?

— Шел пару кварталов пешком.

Судя по неизменной выездной сумке в руке, Макс даже не заходил домой. Его должен был подвозить през и Пауло подозревал шпионскую историю с использованием нескольких такси, но кажется, не хотел знать подробностей. По крайней мере сейчас.

Макс попытался снять пальто, Пауло зашел ему за спину, перехватил за плечи и помог, как какой-нибудь галантный джентльмен из старого фильма. Он расправил пальто на вешалке, от влаги ткань потяжелела — возможно, это были не два квартала, или дождь настолько усилился. Макс попытался обернуться, но Пауло не дал ему — крепко обнял, обхватив поверх рук, не давая двинуться с места. Он дышал, уткнувшись в кожу на шее — пахло холодом и свежестью, немного порошком из химчистки, в которой стирали все их форменные костюмы, и совсем немного почти выветрившимся за день и бурный вечер парфюмом Макса. Крепкие духи, Пауло очень нравились, но он понимал, что ему такие не по возрасту. К тому же ассоциации будут слишком очевидными. Макс тем временем как-то извернулся, поднес его ладонь к губам и поцеловал пальцы. У Пауло сердце защемило от нежности. И вот этого они оба добровольно себя лишали? Зачем?

Пауло с сожалением расцепил руки, напоследок коротко поцеловав Макса в шею. Вроде бы всё было так, словно они никогда не расставались и вместе с этим ощущалась какая-то неловкость. Как будто за полгода, которые они видели друг друга практически каждый день, что-то могло непоправимо измениться. В другой реальности Пауло бы потащил Макса в спальню без всяких разговоров, на ходу вытряхивая его из строгого тренерского костюма. Он бы целовал, гладил, лизал, кусался, не давал сказать ни слова. Сейчас же не было слов по-другой причине — он просто не знал, что говорить.

Тишина давила, Пауло казалось, что весь этаж спящего дома слышит как заполошно бьется его сердце. Макс смотрел на него с такой нежностью и теплотой, что перехватывало дыхание. В голове, как куплет заевшей песни звучали слова «Я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы...» милосердно обрываясь на этом моменте. Остаток фразы как будто уходил под воду, а на поверхность всплывало начало: я люблю тебя. Люблю. Пауло знал, что Макс любит его и до этого, знал ведь, но все равно очевидная вещь, сказанная вслух окрыляла.

— У тебя волосы мокрые, — тихо произнес наконец Пауло. — Я принесу полотенце.

Никто из них не двинулся с места.

— Думаю, я найду его в ванной.

— Да. Ванная все там же. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Кофе, чай, вода?

— Воды было бы неплохо, спасибо.

Пауло буквально заставил себя повернуться и сделать шаг в сторону кухни. Только после того, как он услышал шаги Макса вглубь квартиры, он выдохнул. А ведь могла хлопнуть входная дверь. На кухне он намеренно долго копался, набрал заодно чайник и включил его, на всякий случай. Когда он вошел в спальню, первое, что бросилось в глаза это пиджак Макса, который был аккуратно расправлен на спинке стула. Пауло никогда не следил так за вещами — недоставало терпения. Сам он пытался снять галстук и одновременно расстегнуть манжет рубашки. Движения получались странными, после стольких часов на ногах еще и не такое делать начнешь. Пауло поставил стакан на полку, подошел ближе, взял Макса за руку и расстегнул этот треклятый манжет.

— Мне всегда было интересно, тебе правда доставляет удовольствие весь этот официоз с костюмами? Неужели никогда не хотелось завалиться на Лигу Чемпионов в рваных джинсах?

— Это часть моей работы, выглядеть прилично. Тренер — лицо клуба, менеджер корпорации по сути...

— Я спрашивал не об этом. Мне всегда тоскливо в рубашках и пиджаках, хочется натянуть толстовку.

— Я не люблю толстовки, ты же знаешь.

Пауло фыркнул и коротко коснулся губ Макса. Быстрый поцелуй перешел в более чувственный и все остроты, придуманные за нервные минуты ожидания вылетели из головы. По правде говоря, рабочий стиль Макса немного заводил Пауло, причем, даже больше, когда тот одевался, а не наоборот. Несколько раз ему доводилось наблюдать, никогда не надоедало: процесс превращения смешливого, чувственного и близкого Макса в строгого алленаторе лучшего клуба Италии завораживал. Пауло же глядя на это ощущал себя носителем некоей тайны, которая была недоступна ни журналистам, ни другим игрокам, ни, наверное, даже более близким людям. 

Как бы там ни было, раздевать Макса одновременно с собой он любил еще больше.

— Я где-то слышал, что после таких интенсивных матчей нужен хороший отдых, — сказал Макс, судорожно вздохнув, когда Пауло наконец оставил его губы и переключился на шею. 

Рубашка улетела куда-то в сторону двери, в другой момент Пауло бы проявил к ней больше уважения, но не сейчас.

— А мы и будем отдыхать, уже поздно.

Макс засмеялся и у Пауло потеплело на сердце — боже, как давно он этого не слышал. Нет, Макс смеялся часто, рассказывал бесконечные итальянские анекдоты, шутил на тренировках и даже иногда перед матчами, но вот так — в его объятиях, в его спальне, так, что можно было прижаться к сердцу и послушать — очень, очень давно.

После их договора Пауло не то, чтобы спал и грезил о том, как бы его нарушить, но у него появлялись некоторые фантазии о том, как это можно сделать. Везде фигурировал быстрый и жесткий секс в неподходящих для этого местах, вроде тренерской раздевалки, никогда не закрывающегося кабинета, или пустынного коридора на чужом стадионе после матча. Это всё не имело ничего общего с реальностью, зато под такие мысли Пауло быстро возбуждался и бурно кончал, когда нужно было в срочном порядке сбросить напряжение.

В реальности же Макс вырывал у него сердце своей нежностью. Едва они оказались в постели, Пауло показалось, что время замедлилось и исчезло. Таймер, отсчитывающий в его голове сколько часов им осталось до будильника, вечерней тренировки и возвращения в мир живых, остановился. У них было всё время мира. Они везде успевали.

Макс ласкал его очень медленно, как будто тоже вспоминал после стольких месяцев как это может быть. Но ему и не нужно было, потому что он прекрасно помнил все чувствительные места Пауло. Внизу шеи, рядом с ямкой, на нежной коже в паху, потом под коленом... Пауло задыхался от удовольствия и нахлынувших чувств, не забывая обнимать самого Макса. Всё это было слишком хорошо. 

Пауло обожал секс в такие моменты. Макс шепнул ему что-то на итальянском, он не разобрал что именно, слепо ткнулся ему в губы и получил поцелуй. Приглашающе раздвинул ноги, но Макс лишь мягко касался ладонью его члена, распаляя, но не продолжая дальше. Пауло застонал, открывая шею, Макс осторожно прихватил губами кадык и начал спускаться ниже. Когда он начал выцеловывать живот, Пауло немного отвлекся — его вдруг осенило. Ведь все происходящее было не было удобно для Макса — ночью после матча ехать через весь город для того, чтобы получить полчаса сомнительного удовольствия, тем более нарушая им же предложенный договор. Выходит, он говорил правду? Это и была любовь?

Макс опустился еще ниже и вобрал его член в рот. Пауло подавился вдыхаемым воздухом и сбился на стон. Горячий рот вокруг головки, уверенный язык и пальцы, поглаживающие ствол издевательски медленно — все это было слишком. Возбуждение достигло предела, удовольствие было таким острым, что он мог кончить в любой момент. Макс был в этом великолепен, куда лучше Пауло, но обычно убеждал его, что ему тоже всё равно нравится. 

— Ма-акс, — протянул Пауло, с трудом касаясь его плеча. — Макс, стой.

Макс поднял на него глаза, а потом выпустил член изо рта с пошлым причмокивающим звуком. Поцеловал его бедро и смиренно положил на него голову.

— Да, я тебя слушаю.

Этот светский тон и эти глаза! Пауло рассмеялся, Макс тоже улыбался, снова целуя его ногу, как будто это величайшая драгоценность. 

— Пожалуйста... Я хочу не так. Иди сюда.

Макс послушно подтянулся чуть выше и Пауло поймал его губы, слизывая собственный вкус. Он обхватил Макса ногами, прижимая их тела друг к другу как можно ближе. Поймал его руку, облизал ладонь, вызвав первый стон — Макс всегда был очень тихим в постели, не считая его шуточек, — и направил вниз. Они двигались в медленном ритме, который постепенно стал дерганным и рваным, стараясь не прерывать поцелуй. На губах у Пауло рождались и умирали слова о любви, вместо того чтобы говорить глупости, он занимал их делом. На мгновение сознание покинуло его, он помнил, что закричал, а потом между ними стало тепло и липко. Макс хотел по-джентльменски отстраниться, но Пауло не позволил. Что это было, если не победа?

Несколько мгновений они молчали, наслаждаясь близостью. Потом Макс все же устроил их поудобнее, Пауло продолжал поглаживать его по взмокшей спине.

— Я тебя не отпущу.

— Правда? А душем хотя бы я могу воспользоваться?

Пауло притворно нахмурил брови.

— Пять евро.

— Пять?! Было же два!

— Инфляция, акции на рынке упали вдвое...

Макс рассмеялся и Пауло записал еще одно достижение за эту ночь себе в актив. 

— Как назло, у меня нет с собой таких денег, так что быть может, мы остановимся на оплате натурой?

Смысл предложения не сразу дошел до затуманенного сознания, а когда он наконец понял, то почувствовал как заалели щеки. У Макса в глазах все еще плескался смех. Ужасный человек, единственный, кто мог заставить его чувствовать смущение и неловкость, даже когда они только что занимались сексом. А иногда и во время.

— Ну я даже не знаю, с чего начать, — медленно протянул Пауло и окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Вот и подумай пока, — Макс поцеловал его в лоб и все-таки вывернулся из объятий. 

Пауло лениво наблюдал, как Макс ходит по полутемной комнате, собирает их разбросанную одежду, а потом достает из сумки свой гель для душа и зубную щетку. Педант, какой же педант! Пауло зажмурился, наслаждаясь моментом. Он не мог понять, как согласился на предложение прекратить их отношения, тогда, в начале лета. Почему это вообще показалось ему хорошей идеей? Он плохо помнил подробности, Макс умел убеждать. Вроде бы, звучал аргумент о разнице в возрасте и разговор был как-то пронизан горечью. Неужели, Макс думал, что надоест ему, в то время как Пауло не мог им надышаться?

Он соскочил с кровати, забрал из гардеробной большое полотенце и два халата, и прошел в ванную. Дверь была не заперта. В душевой кабинке шумела вода. Пауло открыл дверь, Макс обернулся через плечо, намыливая голову и улыбнулся ему. Он влез под теплые струи и сначала немного отогревался, стоя рядом и не мешая Максу мыться. Макс отфыркнулся от пены, попавшей в глаза.

— Ты чего, вода слишком горячая, убавить? Пауло?

Пауло шагнул к Максу и снова заключил его в объятия со спины, как в коридоре, когда он только вошел. Почему-то говорить с его шеей и затылком было куда проще, чем смотреть в глаза.

— Я тебе надоедаю, да?

Макс в его руках чуть напрягся.

— Пауло. Зачем ты так говоришь? Что успело случиться за три минуты?

— Ничего, просто... Наш договор. Мы его нарушили и теперь нам надо поговорить.

Макс тихо застонал, наклонился вперед и уперся лбом в стенку душевой кабинки.

— Пауло, милый, давай не сейчас? Я еле стою от усталости, ты тоже немного не в себе. Подождем хотя бы до следующего дня, пожалуйста. 

— Ладно.

Макс откинул голову назад и попытался боднуть его лбом.

— Всё хорошо?

— Да.

— Точно?

— Я люблю тебя.

Пауло крепко зажмурился и прижался лбом к шее Макса, но тот все же вывернулся из его рук и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Я знаю. Я тоже очень тебя люблю. 

Они поцеловались, а потом осторожно расцепились. Сил на что-то большее уже не было, усталость брала свое, поэтому они ограничились только нежностью и заботой. Пауло отстраненно подумал, что раньше они пару раз занимались здесь с Орианой сексом — очень осторожно, конечно же, — но больше он, пожалуй, так не сможет. Не те картинки будут всплывать. Потом они немного потолкались у раковины — Пауло быстро сушил волосы, а Макс чистил зубы. 

Обратно в кровать оба завалились уже совершенно вымотанные. Макс пообещал, что никуда не уйдет, просто потому что не встанет раньше звонка будильника. У Пауло уже слипались глаза, когда он почувствовал, как Макс перекинул через него руку, подвигаясь поближе. Кажется, он коснулся губами его затылка и шепнул что-то, что в переводе с тосканского диалекта значило «дурачок».

Да, подумал Пауло, засыпая. Дурачок.

***

Утро началось с привычно ненавистной мелодии будильника. Пауло застонал и зарылся лицом в подушку. Они с Орианой были единодушны по отношению к ранним пробуждениям, но со временем она перестала реагировать на его сборы в небогоугодное время. Внезапно настойчивый звук прекратился, рядом зашуршали простыни. Пауло расслабился — можно было поспать еще десять минут до следующего сигнала. Он почувствовал легкий поцелуй в плечо, а затем его заботливо накрыли одеялом, которое обычно сбивалось к утру где-то на пояснице. Ощутив приятное тепло, Пауло устроился поудобнее и приготовился провести следующие десять минут максимально эффективно. Кровать рядом с ним прогнулась, он услышал шаги и щелчок двери в ванную. Пауло широко открыл глаза, пока что не двигаясь с места. Он вспомнил — прошлую ночь он провел не с Орианой, а с Максом. «Атлетико», проигрыш в Лиге Чемпионов, Макс в его постели, да и не утро сейчас было, а примерно полдень! И он, идиот, едва всё не проспал.

Макс вернулся в спальню через несколько минут и улыбнулся хмурому Пауло, который уже сидел на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло и копался в телефоне.

— Ты зачем вскочил, мог бы поспать еще полчаса. 

— Ага, и ты бы ушел не попрощавшись, — сказал Пауло, наблюдая за тем, как Макс начинает одеваться.

— Нет, я бы разбудил тебя перед тем, как уйти.

— Мы вроде как отложили разговор на сегодня.

Макс посмотрел на часы, застегивая ремешок.

— Мы отложили его на «завтра» и технически оно еще не наступило.

— Так, давай без отговорок. Когда мы откладываем такое, вечно случается что-нибудь, — Пауло поморщился, — и все становится еще хуже. Сейчас ты уйдешь и закроешься от меня, и я до тебя больше не достучусь.

— Пауло...

Пауло спрыгнул с кровати и на ходу крикнул:

— Никуда не уходи, я сейчас!

Им нужно было немного времени, точнее, ему, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу и попытаться дать отпор стройным аргументам Макса — а он был уверен, что они будут. Ну и потом, вести разговор заспанным, из кровати, без белья, было просто дурным тоном. Пауло плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой, а потом долго возил щеткой по зубам, пока окончательно не проснулся и не успокоился.

Макс ждал его сидя на кровати, будучи уже полностью одетым. Тренерский костюм почти не пострадал, хотя под расстегнутым пиджаком было видно измятую рубашку. Но это был вполне понятный сигнал о вернувшейся дистанции между ними. Какая все же жалость, что Пауло не проснулся раньше и не развел его на откровенность в постели! Кто знает, вдруг бы еще что-нибудь обломилось.

Макс смерил его взглядом.

— Ты не хочешь одеться?

— Нет, — упрямо сказал Пауло, стараясь не ежиться от прохлады. — Мне и так хорошо.

— Хотя бы накинь что-нибудь, мне будет тяжело сосредоточиться. А ты замерзнешь.

Пауло молча сорвал уже расправленное одеяло с кровати, завернулся, как в подобие римской тоги и сел на стул. Макс смотрел на него, очевидно, не желая первым начинать разговор, но быстро сдался. 

— Что ты хотел обсудить?

— Ты не догадываешься?

— В общих чертах, но хотел бы уточнить направление мысли.

— Хорошо. Я хотел сказать, что пора бы признать наш договор неудачной идеей. От начала до конца. Раз уж мы снова здесь, — Пауло как бы невзначай махнул босой ногой, торчащей из-под одеяла — пол действительно был обжигающе холодный.

Макс странно усмехнулся, что было похоже скорее на быстрый нервный тик.

— Ты говоришь «наш», хотя идея исходила от меня.

— Ну я же на него согласился. И нарушали мы его тоже вдвоем. 

— Да, согласен, глупо получилось. Когда мы с тобой говорили в начале лета, я искренне считал, что все получится и мы можем вернуться просто к рабочим отношениям. А потом уже надеялся, что мы в таком состоянии протянем хотя бы до весны.

Пауло невольно покоробили эти слова. Такое ощущение, будто они тут не занимались любовью, а варили мет и сами употребляли, а потом пытались завязать с этим подсудным делом. 

— Ну давай, скажи свою любимую фразу о том, что это неправильно, но ты ни о чем не жалеешь. Ведь это так легко — объединять две противоположных по смыслу идеи, чтобы показать как тебе сложно.

— Неужели тебе это нравится?

— Нравится что? Быть с тобой?

— Эти дикие качели, — Макс взмахнул рукой, впервые показывая как он на самом деле раздражен. — Ты понимаешь, что это все случится снова? Мы можем опять договориться не встречаться нигде, кроме работы, но рано или поздно мы опять сорвемся. А за время вынужденной разлуки снова пройдем все круги ада. У меня выпадут последние волосы, ты начнешь седеть в двадцать пять, кого-то из нас точно увезут к психиатру. В процессе наших мучений пострадает и окончательно рассыпется команда, потому что, как оказалось, мы даже на футбольном поле не в состоянии договориться друг с другом.

— Тогда зачем? Зачем опять договор? Зачем нам постоянно расходиться и сходиться, если можно просто не делать первый шаг?

— Ты же понимаешь на самом деле зачем.

— Не понимаю! — Пауло агрессивно тряхнул головой. 

— Существует сотня аргументов, почему нам нельзя быть вместе.

— Так уж и сотня!

— Мне начать перечислять?

— Да пожалуйста!

Макс прищурился. Пауло подумал, что не помнит, когда в последний раз был тем, на кого он смотрел настолько колючим чужеродным взглядом.

— Хорошо. Мы не можем быть вместе, потому что рано или поздно всё откроется. И последствия будут впечатляющими, поскольку мы оба довольно известные люди.

— Uno.

Макс удивленно вскинул брови. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Это первый аргумент. Uno. Продолжай.

— Ладно, пускай этот будет первым, но для меня как-то особняком стоит то, что я старше тебя. Намного. В два раза. 

Пауло не дрогнул во время выразительной паузы, в которую вполне могла поместиться фраза «я гожусь тебе в отцы», которую Макс, спаси его Господь, милосердно опустил.

— Окей. Due. 

— С каждым последующим годом ты будешь становиться все более зрелым молодым человеком — еще лучше, красивее и мудрее, у меня же дела пойдут на спад. Ты вступишь в самый интересный период своей жизни, а я стану глубоким стариком.

У Пауло непроизвольно дрогнула губа, но он упрямо прикусил ее, глядя в глаза Максу. Тот просто знал маленький секрет о том, настолько это — естественный ход вещей и их слишком большая разница в возрасте, — бесит его. Это был иррациональный глубокий страх, который при других обстоятельствах стоило бы обсудить с клубным психологом. Больше всего Пауло боялся, что Макса у него отберет что-то слишком жестокое и неконтролируемое, чему он не сможет противостоять также успешно, как абстрактным аргументам и договорам. 

— Всё еще due.

— Думаешь?

— Да. Разницу в возрасте считаем за один пункт.

— Окей, как насчет того, что мы оба — мужчины? С толерантностью к чужим личным делам сейчас получше, но не в спортивной среде. Журналисты превратят наши жизни в ад, если узнают. 

— Про «если узнают» вроде было в первом пункте, но ладно. Tre.

Макс потер лицо ладонями, его взгляд уже не был таким свирепым.

— Серьезно, Диби, вот чего ты хочешь этим добиться? Это изощренный мазохизм, в который ты решил втянуть и меня?

— Нет, я всего лишь хочу услышать хотя бы десять аргументов, почему наши отношения так ужасны и тогда я отстану от тебя, обещаю.

— Помимо разницы в возрасте, у нас есть другая проблема. Я твой тренер, а ты игрок моей команды. И это плохо просто со всех сторон. Начиная от фаворитизма...

— Ну ничего себе! Да ты требуешь с меня вдвое больше, чем с кого-либо! 

— ... заканчивая тем, что это совершенно неприемлемые отношения в спорте. Если бы Аньелли узнал о том, что мы спим вместе, я был бы уволен в тот же момент, а тебя отправили бы к психологу, выяснять не принуждал ли я тебя к сексу, скажем, за место в стартовом составе.

Пауло вспыхнул.

— Я отказываюсь даже комментировать этот бред.

— Quattro, — веско произнес Макс. — Quattro-quattro, так и запиши себе. Я твой тренер и не справляюсь ни с чем. Дальше. У тебя есть прекрасная Ориана, вы подходите друг другу и любите друг друга, это заметно любому, у кого есть глаза. Cinque. Я люблю Амбру и хотел бы узаконить наши с ней отношения. Sei.

— Стоп, откуда два пункта? Мы оба несвободны — это одно и то же. 

— Но мы два разных человека, так что по пункту на каждого. 

— Господи, ты даже это воспринимаешь как соревнование! — Пауло вскочил с места, подхватил падающее одеяло, натянул его повыше и раздраженно зашагал по комнате. — Сейчас выдумаешь еще четыре пункта и привет! Уже просто скажи честно, что тебе не интересны эти отношения, без всякого «я не жалею». 

— А ты просто не хочешь услышать и понять то, что тебе не нравится. Как удобно, ты посмотри! Ты всерьез думаешь, что мне всё это нравится, да? Что я считаю наш роман чем-то несерьезным? Я бы хотел свозить тебя в Ливорно, показать любимые места, познакомить с близкими мне людьми. Тебе бы понравилось общаться с моими друзьями детства, раз уж ты в силах вытерпеть меня...

— Я согласен, — брякнул Пауло и ощутил мучительный стыд, потому что его на самом деле никто не приглашал. 

Макс говорил абстрактно, наверняка чтобы закончить всё это какой-то поучительной метафорой. А ему никогда не будет хода в эту другую жизнь, не связанную с командой.

— Хорошо. Приезжай, я буду рад тебе.

Пауло недоверчиво посмотрел на него через плечо, но Макс был предельно серьезен.

— Нет, правда. Пару дней в наших графиках возможно выкроить.

— У меня ведь Копа в этом году.

— Можно позже. Когда тебе будет удобно. 

Теперь предыдущий диалог казался глупым и нелепым. Пауло не жалел — он бы никогда не вывел Макса на такую откровенность честными путями, без скандала. Но все равно сказано было слишком много. Он подошел к Максу и сел у его ног, заглядывая в глаза. Макс привычно убрал его челку с глаз и погладил по щеке.

— Обещай, что подумаешь о том, что я сказал вчера, — вдруг произнес он.

Пауло нахмурился, вспоминая подробности и вдруг понял.

— Я подумал. И ты уже подумал, на самом деле, ведь так? Если для меня нет места в стартовом составе — не ставь меня. Я больше не буду психовать, обещаю.

— Пауло...

— Нет, ты прав, мы должны уже выиграть эту чертову Лигу Чемпионов. Если для этого я должен выходить со скамейки — нет проблем. 

— Не всё так просто.

— А когда у нас было просто? Мы можем пройти «Атлетико». Ты можешь. И ты знаешь, что нужно сделать, чтобы выиграть. Просто сделай это.

Макс печально покачал головой, но Пауло чуть приподнялся и поцеловал его. Если отношения между тренером и игроком это фаворитизм, то у них все было наоборот.

Потом Пауло все же быстро оделся, чтобы провести Макса и они долго целовались в коридоре. Хотелось, чтобы у него остались только хорошие воспоминания об этой ночи, а разговор отошел на второй план. О договоре и прекращении отношений они не заговаривали, зато договорились поужинать вместе на неделе. Это тоже ощущалось, как победа, только тяжелая, как камбэк с огромного счета. Пауло не чувствовал особой радости, но хотя бы горечь и обида, которые сидели где-то глубоко все это время тоже исчезли.

Он закрыл дверь за Максом, вернулся в спальню и упал на кровать. Простыни все еще пахли чужим — гелем для душа, шампунем и этими слишком серьезными «взрослыми» духами с древесными нотами. Пауло зарылся в них лицом и вздохнул. Да, придется постирать.


	6. Безвременье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действие происходит в разные периоды сезонов 17/18 и 18/19, когда именно - понятно из контекста.

_— Так не может продолжаться долго, это обязательно должно закончиться._

_— Но ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы это заканчивалось?_

_— Не имеет значения, чего хочу я._

_— Ты слишком привык ставить свои желания на десятое место, оттого и запутался._

***

Макс резко открыл глаза. Снилось что-то мутное и неприятное, от чего просыпаешься мгновенно, пытаясь понять, на каком ты свете — вроде падения или удара. Теперь он лежал, прислушиваясь к себе. Голова была тяжелой, значит спал он мало. Всё тело странно ломило, особенно болела спина — значит, вчера был матч. Но почему он спал, да еще и в кровати, раздетый, раз вчера был матч? Рядом кто-то завозился, а одеяло поползло в сторону. Макс повернул голову и вздохнул. Пауло. Как он мог забыть.

Вчера они проиграли. Точнее, выиграли у «Реала», сделали всё возможное и невозможное, но все равно не прошли дальше. Команда вернулась из Мадрида глубокой ночью в странном настроении. Сначала все были подавлены и в салоне клубного автобуса по дороге в аэропорт царила тишина и легкие перешептывания, а потом кто-то затянул песню про Марио Манджукича, все стали смеяться и петь. Макс вспоминал это сценами-вспышками, как бывало в молодости во время жуткого похмелья. Или сейчас после очень громких и досадных поражений — после прошлогоднего Кардиффа его несколько недель мучили сны, где все шло не так и еще хуже, чем в реальности. 

Он помнил, как приехал домой, чувствуя себя полностью разбитым, но при этом наполненным гордостью за своих ребят. У двери его квартиры сидел Пауло, который остался в этот день в Турине из-за дисквалификации. Макс на мгновение онемел, а потом Пауло подскочил к нему и все панические мысли, вроде «а вдруг его кто-то видел, сколько он тут сидит, зачем вообще пришел» исчезли в предрассветном мраке. Всё это была такая глупость, в конце-то концов.

Пауло всегда спал на животе, отвернувшись в сторону, обняв подушку и зарывшись в нее лицом. Одеяло к утру сбивалось у него на поясе, Макс пытался в полусне контролировать это, а потом перестал и просто укрывал его еще раз, когда просыпался окончательно. Выглядело это скорее трогательно, чем соблазнительно. Гладкая спина в полутьме казалась молочно-белой из-за игры света — позади кровати было окно и сквозь кое-как закрытые плотные шторы пробивались яркие солнечные лучи. К тому же у Пауло был специфический «футбольный загар», который выравнивался только во время отпуска. Макс прекрасно знал, что летом на солнце кожа Пауло становится медово-золотистой. Он вообще знал о нем слишком много неважных мелочей. 

Он коснулся губами обнаженного плеча и подтянул одеяло повыше. Пауло уютно завозился и еще крепче обнял подушку. В ближайшее время осмысленных действий от него можно было не ждать — он всегда отчаянно пытался доспать хоть сколько-нибудь минут после будильника, а если уж сигнала не было... Макс вылез из кровати и поплотнее задернул шторы, чтобы Пауло ничего не мешало. Сегодня можно было спать сколько влезет.

Он долго стоял в душе, сначала под обжигающе-горячими струями, а потом резко выкрутил холодную воду. Об игре старался не думать, но мысли о будущем, планах, даже невинных, вроде того, куда он обещал сводить в выходной Джорджо описывали круг и упирались во вчерашнее. Он не справился. Не то, чтобы от них кто-то ожидал особого чуда, но во время матча казалось, что они способны на всё. Да, похоже, ему предстоит еще одна веселая неделя кошмаров, где Тек отбивает пенальти, игра переходит в дополнительное время и они проигрывают еще раз каким-нибудь очень унизительным способом.

После ванной он направился на кухню, чтобы озаботиться завтраком. Можно было быстро сбегать за едой в уже открывшуюся пекарню или даже полениться по полной и заказать доставку, но хотелось занять чем-то руки. После проигрышей Макс всегда заставлял себя сосредоточиться на ритуалах и привычных мелочах. Небольшая иллюзия того, что не случилось ничего страшного и жизнь продолжается, дарила надежду. И, в конце-концов, сегодня у него был гость.

Пауло любил на завтрак банальную яичницу с овощами, как ни странно. Говорил, что это привет из спортивного интерната, когда они оставались предоставлены сами себе, а есть хотелось, то пробирались на кухню и готовили самое простое, что можно придумать. Макс улыбнулся и поставил разогревать сковородку. В центре стола лежала упаковка модных хлебцов без глютена, крахмала и еще черт знает чего, которую за несколько недель никто даже не открыл. Пожалуй, сегодня тоже не их день и вместо этого можно поджарить тосты. 

Уловка сработала — Макс немного увлекся мыслями о еде и готовкой, что не расслышал шлепанье босых ног в коридоре и едва не столкнулся с сонным полуголым Пауло, неловко повернувшись. Тот не обратил на это никакого внимания и закончил свое действие, заключая Макса в объятия — свои любимые, сбоку, когда не удобно вообще никому, — привычно утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Дбр утр. Ты теплый.

— Доброе. Ты тоже. Чего подскочил так рано?

— Не знаю. Просто спать не хочется.

— Ага, я вижу.

Пауло поцеловал его в плечо через футболку, развернулся и ушел в ванную, пошатываясь на ходу. Макс проводил его взглядом и снова вернулся к завтраку. Настроение было ниже плинтуса — после крупных проигрышей он становился особенно невыносимым, потому и просил близких не трогать его. Но для Пауло были свои правила и сейчас было важно не сорваться на нем. 

Макс сходил за планшетом, немного подумал включить ли радио с какой-нибудь бодрой музыкой, что понравилось бы Пауло, но в итоге остановился на своем любимом канале про биржевые сводки. Ведущий фальшиво изображал интерес по поводу очередного падения курса золота — то, что надо. Он подкрутил звук до почти неразборчивого бормотания, чтобы не бесило, и поставил планшет на подставку.

Пауло вернулся довольно скоро, уже одетый, но с влажными после душа волосами и все еще очень хмурый. Он бросил взгляд на планшет, улыбка мелькнула и пропала.

— Опять твои любимые акции? Не надоедает? У ведущего сегодня какой-то особенно противный голос.

— Если раздражает, то выключи звук, или можешь поменять канал. 

Пауло покачал головой, открыл холодильник и начал копаться в нем.

— Но нет, знаешь, не надоедает. Наоборот то, что я практически ничего не понимаю из этого помогает расслабиться. Как песни на незнакомом языке.

Они с Пауло встретились взглядами и хором закончили:

— На английском!

Пауло отсмеялся, забрал из холодильника кувшин с лимонадом и продолжил:

— Но если слушать это всё столько, сколько слушаешь ты, то рано или поздно начнешь разбираться в акциях. 

— Нет, это совершенно не мое. К тому же по таким программам невозможно чему-то научиться — это как смотреть разбор матча экспертами и думать, что разбираешься в футболе.

— О, а я иногда смотрю. Под настроение. Бывает смешно, а бывает по делу.

— Очень зря, потому что тебе не нужно засорять всем этим голову. Свои результативные действия сам знаешь, где взять, а происходящее на поле ты понимаешь куда лучше, чем телевизионные эксперты.

Пауло обычно расцветал от похвалы — особенно его похвалы, — но сейчас почему-то бросил на него настороженный взгляд из-под челки.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты смеешься надо мной. Чего только стоит твоя идея, что после завершения карьеры я смогу стать хорошим тренером.

— Но ты сможешь. Откуда такое неверие? И во что — в себя или мои предсказания?

— Ну-у, тут трудно сказать, — лицо у Пауло было все еще сосредоточенным, но глаза смеялись.

Макс улыбнулся.

— Ты очень хорошо читаешь игру, прекрасно предугадываешь действия защитников, понимаешь движение без мяча. Уже неплохо, да? И это только на твоей позиции. И если бы ты играл чуть глубже, в центре, то ты бы сам себя не узнал. И уж точно вопросов сможешь или не сможешь быть тренером, даже не возникло бы.

— Но я слишком люблю забивать голы! 

— Я знаю и поэтому не ставлю тебя в центр. И на тренера учиться тоже не заставляю. Просто описываю возможности, чтобы ты не думал, что недостаточно умен для этой работы. Но решение будешь принимать только ты и спустя много лет, поэтому просто вспомни мои слова, когда придет время.

Пауло хмыкнул в стакан и принялся за еду. Завтрак продолжился в тишине. Макс чувствовал это неуловимое напряжение между ними, но не мог разобраться в чем дело. Разговор свернул куда-то не туда, верно, показалось, что Пауло хотел бы поговорить о чем-то другом и не смог. Как будто открывал рот, а выходили другие слова, совершенно не те. Хорошо хоть про вчерашний матч не стал травить душу.

Пауло достал телефон и начал листать инстаграм, продолжая при этом завтракать. Макс раздраженно закатил глаза. Нет, он и сам не брезговал за едой быстро просмотреть новости, дочитать пару страниц книги, или ответить на сообщения, но в присутствии близких старался откладывать гаджеты в сторону. Но всё же Пауло не обязан был рядом с ним вести себя, как с родными, да и вообще быть «кем-то» и «соответствовать» тоже. Так что он мог засунуть свое недовольство подальше, тем более, прекрасно зная, чем оно на самом деле вызвано.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — вдруг сказал Пауло, все так же отрешенно уставившись в телефон. Под его пальцами мелькали посты в инстаграме — что-то он лайкал, что-то пролистывал. Фото с тренировок, пейзажи, селфи — совершенно бессистемно. 

— Да, конечно, я тебя слушаю.

— Я даже не знаю, как сказать, чтобы это не прозвучало отвратительно. У меня тут... кое-кто появился. Она аргентинка, мы познакомились совсем недавно.

Макс постарался незаметно выдохнуть. В последний раз он испытывал такое облегчение, когда «Кальяри» в его первый сезон в Серии А сыграли вничью и он сохранил работу. Пауло продолжал смотреть на него настороженно и чуть виновато.

— Это не прозвучит отвратительно, если я скажу, что рад за тебя?

Пауло рассмеялся тоже с явным облегчением. 

— Я просто не знал, как ты отнесешься. Это всё очень странно.

Макс с трудом проглотил замечание, что их отношения действительно странная вещь — ни к чему, Пауло не был дураком и сам прекрасно понимал, но непременно обиделся бы. Вместо этого перед Максом оказался телефон и чей-то профиль в инстаграме.

— Вот. Она. Ориана. 

Вежливости ради он пролистал несколько фото — девушка на них была примерно возраста Валентины, жгучая брюнетка, довольно милая. Ко всему прочему, она показалась ему немного похожей на Амбру, но это наверняка была игра воображения. С возрастом Макс стал сентиментален и всех окружающих женщин начал мерить в любимых: вот идет красивая девушка, а моя Валентина еще красивее; неплохое платье, но Амбра никогда не надела бы такую пошлость и так далее.

— Красивая, — произнес Макс, просто чтобы что-то сказать. — Как познакомились?

Скулы у Пауло чуть порозовели.

— Ммм, я ей написал в директ. Она вдруг ответила. А потом мы пересеклись на одной аргентинской тусовке. Мы пока еще не сказать чтобы встречаемся...

— Понимаю и желаю удачи. Нет, серьезно, я искренне рад за тебя.

— Но это же не значит, что мы...

— Не значит, — Макс ободряюще улыбнулся.

Пауло снова с облегчением выдохнул. Макс отвернулся к кофеварке, чтобы сделать себе еще одну чашку. Он не врал — он действительно был рад. Было бы гораздо хуже, если бы Пауло зациклился только на нем и вздумал бы хранить ему верность, или еще какую чушь. Всё происходило именно так, как и должно было быть.

— Я думал еще кое-что спросить у тебя.

— Хм? Давай.

— Ты правда хотел уходить от нас в конце прошлого сезона? После Кардиффа.

У Макса дрогнула рука — он чуть не выбил чашку из-под работающей кофеварки. От Пауло не укрылся этот жест.

— Это значит «да»?

— Откуда ты это взял?

— Слухи ходили.

— Да что ты. Ты хочешь, чтобы я отвечал тебе, как на официальной пресс-конференции?

— Нет, я хочу чтобы ты сказал мне правду, как и всегда.

Макс дождался пока кофеварка перестанет жужжать, забрал чашку, для верности поставил на стол. Он понял всю простоту и элегантность уловки Пауло: отвлечь его внимание разговором о личном, одурачить фотографиями девушки, перевести мысли с работы на другие темы. А потом ткнуть прямо в то, что болит больше всего. Силён, ничего не скажешь.

— Вот тебе правда: ни да, ни нет. Я был готов сложить с себя полномочия главного тренера, был готов и просто к увольнению. Но потом мы поговорили с президентом, с Мароттой и решили продолжать. Они верили в мои идеи.

— Они уговаривали тебя?

— Это допрос?

— Нет, просто это важно.

— Важно чем?

— Тем, что сейчас ты тоже хочешь уйти.

Макс закатил глаза и раздраженно скрестил руки на груди.

— И мысли не было.

— Была. Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю именно в таких моментах. Ты думаешь, что проиграл вчера, но это не так. Мы выиграли, и выиграли как! Только удача подвела. И судья, который удалил Джи Джи.

— Стоп. Пауло, остановись. Если ты знаешь меня, как ты говоришь, то ты в курсе еще и о том, что я ненавижу обсуждать провальные игры вне работы. И вообще мне обычно нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Но вчерашняя не была провалом. Она была триумфом.

— Пауло...

— Я смотрел как наши играют и гордился тем, что я часть «Ювентуса».

— Пожалуйста...

— Не уходи.

Пауло уже стоял перед ним, не касаясь, чтобы перевести разговор во что-то более романтическое. Только смотрел своими огромными глазами, против которых Макс никак не мог найти действенного оружия.

— Это будет решать президент.

— Вы с Аньелли хорошие друзья.

— Ты думаешь, я буду на это давить? «Оставьте меня, синьор Аньелли, мы же друзья»?

Пауло мотнул головой и прикусил губу.

— Послушай, я вообще не то хотел сказать. Просто после Кардиффа ты как будто разуверился в себе и сейчас мы выиграли, хоть и не прошли дальше, а тебя это подкосило. В этом есть и наша вина, но мы продолжим играть дальше, а ты, — тут Пауло всё же сделал разделяющий их шаг, привычно уткнулся лицом в шею и аккуратно переплел их пальцы, — верь в нас. Если ты перестанешь верить, то всё, это будет конец, мы пропали.

— Ну что ты говоришь такое. Я никогда не переставал верить в вас и вряд ли вдруг перестану. И не стоит так драматизировать. 

— Да ладно, мы ведь это любим, — Пауло смешно выдохнул ему в шею и он чуть повел головой, чтобы было удобнее. Дыхание чуть сбивалось.

— Не бросай нас.

— И не подумаю.

***

_— Я отказываюсь признавать, что проблема именно там, где ты ее видишь. Что вообще значит «любить слишком сильно»? Разве такое возможно? Любовь нельзя измерить. Могут быть неприятные удушающие отношения, можно путать любовь с желанием власти над человеком, неуверенностью в себе и стремлением возвыситься за счет другого, можно изводить друг друга ревностью и придирками. Но это совершенно иное. Разве любви, просто любви может быть много?_

_— Может, я думаю, когда другой человек не может ее принять. Или понять, что она настолько безгранична и вся для него. Ты человек больших страстей и для тебя вся эта буря чувств совершенно естественна..._

_— Ну нет, я очень спокойный человек на самом деле. С годами стал еще и занудным. В молодости, возможно, страсти и кипели, но когда это было. С тех пор я уже совершенно другой человек._

_— Как будто тот человек, которым ты был куда-то исчез._

***

Раздался короткий стук и дверь тут же приоткрылась. Из-за нее осторожно выглянул Пауло, осмотрел кабинет и улыбнулся, заметив Макса. 

— О, ты еще здесь, я так и думал.

Макс поставил видео на планшете на паузу и потер уставшие глаза.

— Я-то здесь, а ты почему еще не дома?

— Не знаю, просто заработался в зале.

— Смотри, чтобы ничего себе не перенапряг. У нас столько травм, что иногда мне кажется после очередной жертвы следующим буду я.

Он понимал, что ворчит как старик, но ничего не мог поделать — ситуация с травмированными была аховая.

— Знаю-знаю. Всё в порядке, я был очень осторожен. Можно зайти?

— Ну конечно, в чем вопрос. Только дверь закрой.

Пауло воодушевился, едва не подскочив на месте, плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и защелкнул замок. Макс расположился с планшетом на диване, закинув ноги на низкий столик, Пауло устроился рядом невольно копируя его позу. Какое-то время они молча смотрели видео-нарезки из матчей «Аякса». У Макса уже в глазах рябило от красно-белой формы и плохого состояния защиты у всех команд голландского чемпионата.

— И давно ты так? — спросил Пауло.

— Ммм? Не засекал.

— Ты хотя бы ужинал?

— Да, в столовой. Стоп, Пауло, какого черта? Неужели ты думаешь, что у меня настолько поехала крыша, что я забыл о нормальной жизни?

Пауло коснулся экрана, поставив видео на паузу.

— Ты же ненавидишь долго анализировать чужие матчи. У нас целый отдел для этого.

— Верно, они мне и предоставили материалы.

— И комментарии к ним тоже.

— Я должен посмотреть своими глазами.

— Макс, это вообще не твой стиль. Смотри не на них, а на нас. С «Атлетико» сработало.

— Дело в том, что наши ресурсы ограничены. Это касается не только травмированных игроков, но и моих идей.

— И ты сидишь здесь и занимаешься херней в надежде, что осенит?

Макс тяжело вздохнул, попытался чуть изменить позу — спина привычно отозвалась болью. Он откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Пауло снова коснулся планшета и, судя по всему, продолжил смотреть видео. 

— Почему здесь не их ошибки, а то как они забивают?

Макс чуть наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть о чем он.

— Это игра с «Витессом», у них линия обороны похожа на нашу.

— Ну не настолько у нас всё плохо, даже если без кэпа!

Видео закончилось и началось новое — с ошибками в обороне у «Аякса». Пауло снова остановил просмотр и мягко забрал планшет из рук Макса. Тот не сопротивлялся. Может, Пауло был прав.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Да, сейчас. 

— Вот именно, прямо сейчас, — он коснулся губами шеи Макса, поднялся легкими поцелуями выше и завладел губами.

Макс отстраненно подумал о том, что отвлечь его от футбола никто не решился бы — ни из знакомых, ближних и дальних, ни из любимых, — но Пауло было плевать на эти условности. Он со вкусом целовался, жарко дышал и заглядывал в глаза в немой просьбе о продолжении, не забывая при этом продолжать раздеваться. Похоже, прямо сейчас он был единственным человеком в Италии, кому было наплевать как «Ювентус» сыграет с «Аяксом».

Макс притянул его к себе поближе и Пауло понятливо устроился у него на коленях.

— Не думай. Перестань, хотя бы на несколько минут, — шепнул он и Макс безотчетно кивнул.

Он постарается.

***

_— То есть, ты видишь во мне человека, способного на что-угодно ради достижения своих целей._

_— Нет, не так категорично — все же у тебя есть определенные принципы._

_— Ох, ну спасибо!_

_— Но ты вправду самый отчаянный человек из всех, кого я знаю._

_— В хорошем или плохом смысле?_

_— А безотносительно любых оценок. Это просто свойство твоего характера — быть храбрым и творить безумства._

_— Когда ты говоришь так, то это звучит как что-то хорошее._

_— Для тебя и для меня — да. Но есть люди, для которых такой стиль жизни совершенно неприемлем. Более того — они даже не понимают, что в этом хорошего._

_— Безусловно, есть._

_— Так стоит ли на них распыляться?_

_— Признаюсь, что немного потерял ход твоей мысли._

_— Мы начали немного с другого, верно, но я пытаюсь сказать, что хочу лишь одного: чтобы у тебя все получалось и никто тебе не мешал. Чтобы ты был счастлив и не мучил себя за это._

_— К сожалению, это невозможно. Как раз из-за свойств моего характера, как ты говоришь._

_— Да. Я вижу._

***

После матча Макс чувствовал привычное опустошение, которое было его постоянным спутником в этом сезоне независимо от того, выигрывали они или проигрывали. Сейчас не было ни досады от вылета из Лиги Чемпионов — хотя опять, снова в одной четвертой, это уже становится дурным тоном, — ни даже облегчения. Только пустота. От флэш-интервью его по-джентльменски спас Аньелли — сам вышел к журналистам успокаивать их и, конечно, разгневанных и разочарованных фанатов. Поэтому Макс прошел сразу по коридорам стадиона, но не в раздевалку, а в мед комнату. Недовольный Пауло лежал на кушетке и копался в телефоне, а его ногу, все еще мокрую после льда, осматривал Клаудио. Они подняли головы на Макса практически одновременно.

— Всё очень плохо, — любезно сообщил Клаудио. — Икроножная. Четыре недели минимум.

— Да какое там, почти не болит уже! — возмущенно отозвался Пауло. — Две и ни днем больше.

Клаудио поджал губы и кивнул Максу, мол, полюбуйся, что выросло с твоего попустительства, а затем перевел гневный взгляд на Пауло.

— А я вам говорил, молодой человек, что рано вам возвращаться к интенсивным тренировкам и сегодня на матче бы тоже поберечься.

— А кто бы тогда играть вышел?

— Нет, если вы хотите не вылезать из больниц, то пожалуста, кто же вам запретит...

— Клаудио, — тихо вклинился Макс. — Там не только Пауло нужна диагностика.

— Ой, если вам необходимо обсудить какие-то секреты, так бы и сказали! 

Он продолжал бурчать вплоть до выхода из кабинета. Макс не мог его винить — у Клаудио всегда портилось настроение, когда они проигрывали, да и общая обстановка с травмированными совершенно не радовала. Он и сам сейчас был в странном состоянии. А вот у Пауло, судя по улыбке и спокойному взгляду, все было хорошо. Рука привычно потянулась убрать ему челку с глаз — улыбка Пауло стала еще шире, он коротко прижался к ладони, а потом поймал пальцами в легкое рукопожатие.

— Ну что, на следующий год?

Макс с трудом выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Да. На следующий.

— Я ведь хорошо сегодня играл, ты заметил? По позиции, и по игроку, все как ты просил.

— Да, заметил.

— Если бы ты выпустил меня на второй тайм... Черт уже с той травмой!

— Ага, и с ногой твоей. Прости, я все еще ставлю сохранность твоих ног выше, чем результат матча.

— О, ну тут у тебя свой интерес, — Пауло подмигнул ему и Макс наконец почувствовал что-то кроме пустоты внутри. Радость. Боль. Сожаление.

Пауло отпустил его руку и вдруг сказал, как будто продолжая давний разговор:

— Знаешь, я подумал над твоими словами и принял решение.

Макс приподнял брови.

— Тогда, после первого матча с «Атлетико», помнишь? О трансфере и следующем сезоне. Так вот, я решил остаться. Не могу бросить клуб. И тебя посреди всего этого, конечно же. 

— Почему-то я так и думал.

Пауло беззаботно пожал плечами. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, просто такой вот дурацкий сезон с кучей травм и невезением. Следующий будет лучше.

Макс бездумно кивнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Пауло в лоб. Он тоже уже всё решил.


	7. 6

_Безболезненно быть у огня, оставь гнездо.  
Оставь место, где любят тебя, где есть весна._

Дверь в тренерский кабинет была закрыта — ну конечно, именно сегодня. Пауло саданул по ней кулаком, а потом не дожидаясь ответа схватился за ручку. Макс сидел за своим столом и что-то писал, поднял голову на шум и взглянул на Пауло почти без всякого выражения. А потом указал ему за спину.

— Дверь.

Пауло развернулся и шваркнул дверью так, что слышно было на другом конце здания. Замок защелкивать не стал, хотя Макс выразительно скользнул по нему взглядом. Подходить тоже не стал, застыл на середине кабинета, сжимая кулаки.

Макс встал, обогнул стол и чуть присел на него, складывая руки на груди — его любимая поза, когда ему что-то не нравилось. Он был недоволен, что его оторвали от работы и, конечно, тем, что Пауло был недоволен и пришел выяснять отношения. Пауло читал его так просто, что удивлялся как ему вообще могло что-то казаться в Максе загадочным и нездешним. Вот же он — весь на ладони. И наверняка догадывается, в чем дело. Внутри у Пауло всё клокотало, он с трудом пытался успокоить себя, потому что истерикой он Макса не переиграет. 

— Почему? — наконец спросил он.

— Что «почему»?

— Ты знаешь о чем я, не придуривайся.

— Пауло, если ты хочешь играть в поддавки, то давай сделаем это позже, сейчас у меня нет времени.

— Никакого «позже» не будет.

Макс удивленно приподнял брови, а затем снова расслабил лицо. Он понял всё, да, хоть с этим проблем не было.

— Вот как? Хорошо. Итак, вернемся к нашему «почему». Как много в этом слове!

— Действительно много. Давай посчитаем. Почему ты выставляешь меня на трансфер. Почему я узнаю об этом через десятые руки. Почему ты вообще это делаешь после того, как мы все обсудили!

— А мы обсудили?

— Да. Не помнишь?

— Помню. Ты принял решение, а я нет.

— А, то есть, теперь это так называется?

— Прекрати. Или говори, что хотел сказать, или не трать мое время.

Пауло сузил глаза.

— А по-моему, говорить должен не я. Я пришел за твоими словами.

— Да что ты? И я должен оправдываться перед тобой, потому что?.. Серьезно, Пауло, твои понятия о субординации порой существенно расходятся с общепринятыми.

— Все четыре года они тебя устраивали. Особенно последние два.

— Может, ты удивишься, но в последние два года тебе худо-бедно удавалось разделять работу и постель. Рекомендую продолжать в том же духе.

Слова жгли щеки как пощечины. Нет, ни в каком состоянии Пауло было не переиграть Макса на словесном ринге, не стоит и пытаться. Даже когда он намеренно бил по больному — чувству ответственности, вины и долга. Поэтому тем более стоило успокоиться.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Да?

— Почему? Почему ты хочешь от меня избавиться?

А вот теперь на лице Макса промелькнуло беззащитное выражение. Он убрал руки из этой отталкивающе-высокомерной позы, чуть подтянулся и сел на стол уже полноценно.

— Пауло, всё не так, ты же знаешь. Другой клуб — это шаг вперед и шанс для тебя. 

— А если я так не считаю?

— А это ответ на твой второй вопрос — почему я тебе не сказал.

Пауло усмехнулся — да уж, логично.

— Мы ведь уже говорили об этом.

— Вот именно, говорили. И как бы я тебя не убеждал, ты меня не слышишь — не хочешь! Тебя невозможно переупрямить, когда ты даже не хочешь вникнуть в мои слова. 

— Но ты же делаешь тоже самое! Как ты не замечаешь! Я говорю о том, что не хочу уходить, хочу остаться в этом клубе, быть полезным, согласен играть на любой позиции — ты как будто не слышишь. Или для тебя эта информация не так уж важна и ты всё решил?

— Во-первых, пока я главный тренер, я всё еще принимаю решения. Иногда это непростые решения, иногда неприятные, иногда откровенно плохие, но их все равно кто-то должен принять. Во-вторых, я стараюсь принимать решения рационально, с учетом всех факторов, но не подпуская сердце к голове. Ты же ослеплен эмоциями.

— То есть, клубные цвета для тебя ничего не значат?

— Тебе двадцать пять лет.

— И то, что я не хочу подводить болельщиков «Юве», которые в меня верят!

— ... и ты должен играть.

— И то, что мы больше не сможем быть вместе, если я уйду.

Макс остановился с открытым ртом, как будто его ударили в живот, но все же совладал с собой и продолжил:

— Вот видишь в чем дело. Меня это пугает больше всего. Что ты готов спустить свою карьеру в унитаз ради отношений, которые ни к чему не приведут. Я мог бы понять такие жертвы ради семьи, близких людей, великой любви. Но это не наш случай.

Глаза жгло, как песком. Пауло решил, что не будет тереть их даже если расплачется.

— То есть, для тебя это действительно ничего не значит. Ни эти отношения, ни мое мнение.

Макс спрыгнул со стола и взмахнул руками — такой типичный итальянский жест, который он обычно старался контролировать.

— Почему, почему ты не понимаешь?! Ты же взрослый человек, ты способен выстраивать логические цепочки! Не всё в жизни зависит от нашего желания. Есть люди и обстоятельства, с которыми необходимо считаться. Каждый год мне поступает несколько предложений от европейских топ-клубов, с хорошими условиями, но я отказываю им каждый раз, потому что у меня есть ответственность за нашу команду, долг перед нашими болельщиками, и обещание президенту. Джорджо часто болеет — я должен быть с ним. Валентина рассталась с парнем — я утешаю ее по телефону половину ночи. Амбра устала и хочет сменить обстановку — мы берем ее детей и едем в наши редко пересекающиеся выходные в Лондон. Понимаешь, как это работает? Ни ты, ни я, да и вообще никто не свободен. Нельзя действовать только исходя из собственного упрямства и желания. У нас есть обязательства и какие-то из них важнее других. 

— А «Ювентус»? Разве у нас нет обязательств перед клубом или они не так важны?

— «Ювентус»... — Макс тяжело вздохнул. — Я люблю этот клуб, ты же знаешь, и я мог бы отдать ему что-угодно, но и тут есть определенный предел. Свои приоритеты я перечислил. Я мог бы пожертвовать во имя команды многим, но не твоим талантом. Не тобой.

Пауло отвернулся и медленно пошел к сторону двери. Смотреть на Макса ему не хотелось, потому что он знал — еще немного и тот его убедит. В конце-концов, не только у него тут были слабости и «приоритеты».

— Ты слишком складно говоришь. Но на самом деле тоже самое, что и я. Ты придумал себе, что именно твое видение ситуации самое правильное, потому что ты старше, ты тренер, ты умнее и так далее. Ты тоже упрямый и делаешь только то, что хочешь. Мы очень похожи.

— Знаю. Давно это заметил.

— Значит, тогда ты поймешь, почему я больше не хочу тебя видеть.

Он обернулся и увидел, как Макс медленно кивнул.

— Да, я понимаю.

— Хорошо. Куда ты там меня хочешь сдать, в «Атлетико»? А, впрочем, всё равно. Пусть договариваются сами с моим мудаком-бывшим агентом. Продать меня будет не так-то просто, понимаешь?

— Посмотрим.

— Да, посмотрим. Хорошего вечера.

Закрывая за собой дверь Пауло успел заметить, как Макс отвернулся и тяжело оперся на стол, глядя куда-то на бумаги. Раньше при виде такой картины его прострелило бы болью, сопереживанием, захотелось бы подойти, обнять, наговорить глупостей, отвлечь. Сейчас же он не почувствовал ничего. Он медленно прошел по коридору, вышел из тренерского корпуса и побрел куда глаза глядят. Нужно было уже ехать домой, но в таком состоянии Пауло банально боялся садиться за руль. 

Он не услышал, как его кто-то зовет, честно. Сейчас его бы не заинтересовало даже инопланетное вторжение. Поэтому он искренне удивился, когда его нагнал немного запыхавшийся Фабио Паратичи.

— Пауло! Всё в порядке? На тебе лица нет.

— Да узнал тут, что меня продают. Так что всё хорошо, спасибо.

— О. Давай присядем.

Они устроились на ближайшей скамейке рядом с тренировочным корпусом, Фабио очень странно смотрел на него — жалел, наверное.

— Ты говорил с Аллегри?

— Только от него.

— Понятно. Он что-нибудь тебе объяснил?

— Да, мы с ним... уже говорили об этом пару раз. 

Внутри Пауло вдруг возникло мерзкое, почти болезненное желание рассказать синьору Паратичи всё. Про их настоящие отношения с Максом, возможно, даже немного вывернув обстоятельства в свою пользу. Пауло ужаснулся этой мимолетной мысли, выбросил ее подальше, но послевкусие осталось, как бензиновый след на асфальте от дешевой неисправной машины.

— Что ж, Пауло, скажу тебе правду, не хочу юлить... Этим летом мы действительно должны продать нескольких хороших игроков, нам нужны деньги. Но вопрос в том — хочешь ли ты уходить?

— Нет, конечно нет! — горячо воскликнул Пауло. Его порадовало то, что его мнением хотя бы поинтересовались. — Я хочу продолжать играть за Юве и защищать черно-белые цвета.

— Но у тебя есть некоторые проблемы с Аллегри, я слышал.

— Нет... и да. Всё сложно. Он говорит, что не может найти мне место на поле. Вполне может случиться так, что он отправит меня в вечный запас или вообще не будет ставить в состав.

— Пауло, я могу быть с тобой откровенным? — Синьор Паратичи смотрел перед собой, как будто бы не замечая собеседника. — Быть уверенным в том, что сказанное сейчас останется между нами?

— Конечно, клянусь, я никому не расскажу.

— Хорошо. Правда в том, что со следующего сезона Макс не будет тренером «Ювентуса».

Пауло приоткрыл рот, но быстро захлопнул его, когда Паратичи вновь обратил на него внимание.

— Но как... А кто тогда будет?

— Этого я тебе сказать не могу, поскольку еще не знаю сам — у нас много кандидатов, сам понимаешь. Говорить о сделке можно только, когда все подписи на контракте проставлены.

— А мистер, то есть, мистер Аллегри, он знает?

— Пока еще нет. Поэтому я прошу не распространяться об этом ни в команде, ни дома. Мы хотим профессионально решить этот вопрос.

Пауло закивал.

— Так что по поводу собственного будущего можешь не переживать. Придет новый прекрасный тренер и у тебя будет время доказать свое право на место в старте. Ты же готов работать?

— Да, конечно же! Спасибо, синьор Паратичи.

Когда первый шок от новости прошел, Пауло быстро разобрался, что он чувствует — облегчение. Он сам не знал, смог ли работать с Максом, если бы тот остался тренером, а клубу не удалось его продать. И видеть его каждый день было бы невыносимо теперь по другим причинам, отличным от этого сезона. А так удивительно легкое разрешение всех их проблем. Как там, разрубить Гордиев Узел? И еще, совсем чуть-чуть, самую малость он ощущал злорадство. Макс мог быть старше, умнее и лучше Пауло по всем статьям, но «Ювентус» в итоге выбрал не его. И, возможно, это было правильно.


	8. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2015-й год, день перехода в "Ювентус"

_Ты как солнечный луч ранишь насквозь_

Первый день в «Ювентусе» оказался ужасным. Пауло искренне обрадовался сначала заинтересованности такого клуба в нем, потом трансферу, было немного волнительно, но радости и гордости было больше. Он был уверен, что справится с простой презентацией самого себя, ведь когда-то в «Палермо» уже было что-то такое — не так уж сложно и страшно. Но с самого утра у него просто зуб на зуб не попадал от ужаса. Всё было настолько плохо, что женщина из пресс-службы «Юве» пристально посмотрев ему в глаза, открыла сумочку и выдала успокоительное из своих запасов. Пауло немного успокоился — сработал скорее эффект плацебо, — но пресс-конференция все равно прошла отвратительно. Он постоянно потел, отвечал невпопад и вообще с трудом понимал смысл некоторых вопросов, хотя они были стандартные, наверное.

Дальше по плану была фотосессия, примерка формы и пара роликов для клубного канала. Опять ничего сложного, но Пауло почему-то устал, как он нудных повторяющихся упражнений в зале. В качестве вишенки на торте из безумного дня им решили провести экскурсию по базе. Сотрудница, которая встретила их, говорила на неплохом испанском, но Пауло ничерта не запомнил из ее объяснений, кроме повторяющейся фразы о том, что уже активно строят вторую базу и они скоро переедут. От маниакальных повторений этого факта появлялись сомнения, а действительно ли всё в порядке с этой второй базой и что не так с первой. Может, на самом деле у «Ювентуса» не хватает денег, все живут в долг, а про то, что они вот-вот переедут — это такая мантра, успокаивающая персонал. Нет, это какие-то глупости, о чем он вообще думает?

В спортзале он отстал от процессии, мама с агентом и братьями прошли к выходу на улицу, направляемые их гидом, а сам он промямлил что-то невразумительное про то, что хочет осмотреться. По счастью, итальянка понятливо улыбнулась, не стала предлагать воды, еды, присесть или что-то вроде этого, а просто сказала, что он может присоединиться к ним в любой момент — через панорамные окна спортзала тренировочные поля были как на ладони. Едва они вышли, Пауло медленно осел по стене и попытался успокоить дыхание. Если он продолжит так психовать, то на первой тренировке его стошнит.

Он не мог понять, в чем дело и что же так его беспокоило. Ужас, в котором он пребывал весь день не имел никакого логического объяснения. Слишком крутой клуб? А разве он не о таком мечтал? С такими нервами, пожалуй, и из Аргентины переезжать не стоило. Давление общественности и ответственность перед новоявленными болельщиками? Он никогда подобным не страдал, во время игры замыкался в себе, а с болельщиками общался после результатов. К тому же, он все еще плохо читал по-итальянски и не мог понять всех изощренно-издевательских комментариев от спортивных экспертов. В конце-то концов, это была просто презентация, с чего он так перепугался? Он даже тренера с новыми сокомандниками не видел, чего дергаться раньше времени? На тренировках, а после на матчах он постарается показать все самое лучшее, а там уже можно будет и понервничать.

Погрузившись в попытки успокоиться, которые стремительно перешли в самобичевание, Пауло пропустил тот момент, когда в спортзале появился кто-то еще. Поначалу ему показалось, что это кто-то из персонала шел мимо — многочисленные работники в одинаковых футболках с логотипами «Юве» уже как-то примелькались. Он решил, что его не заметят, или спросят что-то и быстро отстанут. Но когда перед ним на тренажер для спины присел худощавый мужчина, он понял, что дело плохо.

— Привет, бамбино, ты в порядке? 

У него были внимательные глаза, только взгляд казался слегка обеспокоенным. Пауло все никак не мог подобрать нормальный ответ, все итальянские слова, как назло, вылетели из головы.

— Все хорошо, тебя никто не обидел? 

Это было так странно, что Пауло наконец обрел дар речи.

— Нет, а что, такое тут может случиться?

Мужчина как будто задумался.

— Да нет, прецедентов вроде не было. Но мало ли. Так ты чего здесь сидишь?

— Отдыхаю. Мама с агентом там, на улице.

— А, дело хорошее. Ты ведь Пауло Дибала, верно?

До Пауло вдруг как на опоздавшем автобусе доехала мысль о том, что он сейчас разговаривает с самим тренером «Ювентуса». Массимилиано Аллегри — худой, как жердь, с полу-безумной улыбкой и очень крикливый во время матчей, что вполне нормально для итальянцев. Пауло видел его всего несколько раз на играх, мельком по телику и перед его трансфером они довольно странно поговорили по телефону. Захотелось немедленно провалиться куда-то в подвал, подальше от пристального взгляда, в котором теперь чудилась насмешка. Выставить себя перед большим идиотом новым мистером было просто невозможно.

Пауло попытался вскочить, но ноги затекли и он неловко покачнулся. Аллегри ловко схватил его за локоть и не дал расшибить лоб о тренажер. 

— Ты чего дергаешься? Сиди-сиди.

— Мистер Аллегри, простите! Я так рад с вами познакомиться вживую и...

— Я тоже рад, а извиняешься-то за что? Нет, совершенно серьезно рад, что ты теперь с нами. Только пожалуйста — просто «Макс», не люблю формальности, от них зубы сводит. И отдельно я рад, что мы увиделись сейчас так, без камер и толпы людей.

Пауло кивнул, чуть расслабляясь.

— Я просто... весь день такой дурацкий. Очень жарко и я перенервничал. На пресс-конференции вел себя, как перепуганный ребенок.

— О, сказал что-то не то?

— Вроде нет.

— Тогда забудь. Все жутко трясутся на презентации, я сам переживал год назад так, что аж зубы стучали. Синьор Маротта меня едва ли за руку не держал, но, слава Богу, обошлось. А то это было бы совсем странно.

Пауло неуверенно улыбнулся. Он уже был знаком со спортивным директором «Юве» и никак не мог представить, чтобы тот кого-то держал за руку перед журналистами. Тем более невозмутимого и уверенного в себе Аллегри. Но картинка перед глазами появилась четкая. Пауло вдруг понял, что новый тренер банально его забалтывает, одновременно располагая к себе. Что ж, это было даже мило. Интересно, он со всеми такой обходительный, или это Пауло так повезло?

Чтобы поддержать беседу он спросил:

— Вы тоже боялись?

— Да, конечно. Волнение в таких случаях это естественно.

— Но чего именно? Я просто не могу понять чего испугался я сам.

Макс на мгновение задумался, или сделал вид.

— Ответственности, наверное. Все в Италии мечтают тренировать «Ювентус», это такая недостижимая тренерская мечта. И облажаться не хотелось бы. У меня до этого случилось не слишком хорошее расставание с «Миланом» и поверь, моя презентация была более нервной.

Пауло улыбнулся в ответ на улыбку и с трудом верил, что это вообще сейчас происходит. Можно ли было представить, что главный тренер «Ювентуса» будет в первый день говорить о своих страхах просто, чтобы поддержать его? А ведь в прошлом году они играли в финале Лиги Чемпионов! Все это ужасно подкупало. 

А Макс неожиданно продолжил, глядя куда-то в сторону, мимо Пауло. 

— Чувствуешь себя очень маленьким в такой момент перед всей этой историей, духом клуба, всем тем, что так профессионально и с любовью выстроили. Но потом приходит понимание, что ты не один.

Пауло с трудом захлопнул приоткрывшийся рот, надеясь, что Макс не заметил. Тот перевел взгляд на него и мягко улыбнулся.

— Ты теперь часть «Ювентуса», Пауло, и больше никогда не будешь один. 

Пауло почувствовал, как к глазам подкатили слезы и нахохлился, как бы невзначай наклоняя голову, чтобы челка упала и прикрыла глаза. Не хватало еще разреветься перед новым мистером — вот было бы отличное завершение дня! Вместо этого он тихо промямлил:

— Звучит вдохновляюще. Спасибо.

— Пока не за что. Кстати, насколько сильно ты устал? Не готов пробежаться немного?

Резкая смена темы заставила встряхнуться.

— Эммм, сейчас? У меня и бутс-то нет, я как-то не подготовился.

— Брось, они не нужны, немного погоняем мяч на дальнем поле.

— С вами?

— Да. Если отберешь, конечно, — Макс вдруг сделал то самое снисходительное выражение лица, как у давнего игрока команды, который бросает глупый вызов новенькому.

— У кого, у вас?

Пауло смерил его критическим взглядом, тут же испугавшись, не слишком ли это нагло, но Макс уже заливисто смеялся.

— Да-да, в двадцать лет я кажусь тебе стариком, но поверь, я неплохо играл на позиции медзала и медиано, так что чтобы обыграть меня, придется попотеть.

— Вы не кажетесь мне стариком. И мне о вас говорили только хорошее.

— О, наверняка враки. В «Палермо» любят приврать.

— Ничего подобного! И я все равно вас обыграю.

— О, посмотрим!

Они вышли из спортзала, продолжая шутливо препираться и Пауло поймал себя на том, что страх отступил. Теперь он был уверен, что в «Ювентусе» у него все будет хорошо.

— Эй, а в баскетбол играешь? Пауло?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читал этот фик в он-гоинге, всем кто поддерживал и болел за него <3  
> Возможно, у этой истории будет продолжение, но нескоро. Пока что это конец.


End file.
